My heart's desire
by Nietvries
Summary: Mojo ages the Rowdyruff boys Z so they can finally win the hearts of Kaoru, Miyako, and Momoko. When he accidentally uses Vampire DNA, he creates Townsville's biggest nightmare. Can the girls resist their temptation and gather the things they need to save Townsville or will the city be doomed?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Mojo ages the Rowdyruff boys Z so they can finally win the hearts of Kaoru, Miyako, and Momoko. When he accidentally uses Vampire DNA, he creates Townsville's biggest nightmare. Can the girls resist their temptation and gather the things they need to save Townsville or will the city be doomed?

* * *

 **Rating:** This stories rating is M because of a lot of detailed (bloody) killings, cuss words, and mentions of lust, body parts, sex and a possible bad ending. If you're still a little kid or a sensitive person I recommend you stop reading here and read one of my other stories instead ;)

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except a creative mind. This is my own made up story and is purely written for fan-based entertainment, not for Profit. All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **If you find any typos, please tell me and I will adjust it.**

* * *

Fourteen-year-old Kaoru narrowed her eyes at her eight-year-old counterpart. The boy clothed in green had just told her he loved her and she had no idea how to respond. Kaoru wasn't good at expressing herself and had no idea how to reject a little kid without breaking his heart. In response, she gave him a pad over his head and smiled while she thought about the best thing to say.

She was sure he was going to misbehave once she had crushed his heart but at that point she had to say something back. ''I'm sorry Butch, but I'm your soccer teacher and I'm six years older than you.'' She knew he was probably going to cause mayhem because he always went on a devilishly annoying rampage if he didn't get what he wanted.

Kaoru knew very well what he was capable off as she in her superhero form had stopped him over a hundred times. This had also been the reason for Kaoru to start her soccer lessons with the boys. It was just to keep them out of trouble. Her friends did the same as Miyako took them to her creativity club twice a week and Momoko helped them with their homework.

Their plan had worked because without the boys knowing they were there, they could keep an eye on them and guide them into a more social path. Indeed, they could also spy on Mojo which helped them prepare for his newest attacks. It was a nice bonus.

That little Butch had some feelings for Kaoru had surprised her, but a lot of little kids fall in love with their teachers. It's just an innocent part of growing up and Kaoru knew it couldn't be taken seriously. Still she found it weird that he stayed so calm…

''But Kaoru…when you really love someone age is just a number…'' Kaoru's narrowed her eyes at him as she couldn't help but find it weird an eight-year-old had already thought about that. He was a little more persistent than most other kids but still she hadn't expected this kind of retort from him. ''Butch…No is no, but If you want we can be friends.'' He kicked a can close by in his anger state, only to lock eyes with Kaoru again. He didn't like it but at least she still wanted to be friends.

''Fine….but can I at least get a kiss then?'' Kaoru's eyes widen as she realized what he was asking and crossed her arms in front of her. Unbelievable he was still trying. She then laughed at his antics and so did the persons behind her.

Kaoru turned around and found her friends Miyako and Momoko joining her. ''Aww, that's so cute Butch! I never knew you had a heart'' Momoko said while looking down on him. This was not her best move as he quickly gave a kick against her shins and ran off towards his two brothers in an angered and frustrated state.

''How cute! All the boys seem to have a little crush on their counterpart'' Both Momoko and Kaoru knew what Miyako meant as Brick had confessed his love for Momoko last week and Boomer had asked if Miyako wanted to be his girlfriend yesterday. It was a little strange and just like Kaoru the other two girls had rejected the boys. It was probably over in a week and after that, they would probably forget all about it.

Brick, Butch, and Boomer, however, didn't forget. At first, they tried doing sweet things for them but that didn't work. They then tried to impress them but when even that failed it made them very disappointed and sad.

Mojo by now had also noticed something was wrong with the boys. Of course, they didn't speak to him about it, but he began to notice something as one of the boys always acted differently around one of the three girls that regularly visited his house.

As he observed their behavior he found out that the girls mostly rejected them because of their age and he hated it. How did they dare to break his boy's hearts! If he could invent something to create life, he could also invent something to make them a little older right?

In secret, he began working on his project to surprise the boys and hopefully earn their respect. He worked on his project with full enthusiasm but found a few problems. Aging their bodies was going to be hard as not also their normal DNA but also the chemical Z tried to prevent the aging of the boys. If he wanted to make the boys 8 years older he needed to use DNA at least 800 years old.

This again formed another problem. DNA that old could only be found in mummies preserved throughout time. Luckily he did know an old abandoned castle that could contain such a body and he took it upon himself to get it, while he gave the boys books with information about girls, flirting and even sex.

While Mojo got the DNA, the boys read the books with a lot of giggles and laughs. They were still too immature to understand everything that was going on and luckily for them Mojo had also thought about that. He wasn't just going to age them, he was also giving them a few fake memories to mature their attitudes. Typical high school memories with a dash of hate towards the PPGZ was all he was going to add as he didn't want to change their personalities too much.

It took him a full month to complete the machine and without testing, he asked the boys to help him. The Rowdyruff Boys Z didn't trust him and refused to go into the machine. ''Why would you help us? We are the biggest burden you have in your life!'' Brick stated to Mojo who tried to think of the most logical thing to say. Mojo did care for them and just wanted them to be happy.

''I'm happy you found a potential mate because I was a little worried about that Mojo'' The monkey responded to the boys, who had all lost interest in him except for Brick. He was thinking hard about why the monkey would worry about his love life. He was just like any other boy right?

''Why would you worry about that? We are the Rowdyruff boys Z, we are amazing!'' Brick told him as he took a confident stand before the monkey and showed him his arm muscles. With every second passing, the face of the monkey didn't change and that got Bricks interest again.

Mojo took a deep breath before he confessed his biggest worry of the past year. '' Subconsciously every human being will love him or herself more than any other human. In your case I was afraid that this would make you fall in love with the person who's DNA is almost identical to yours….The PPGZ mojo.''

The boys paled as suddenly all three of them had listened to his words. The idea of them having almost the same DNA as the PPGZ made them want to puke, but the thought of them loving a Powerpuff Z was even worse.

Mojo watched as the boys made gagging noises, before pushing them into the cube. He was determent to finish this today as he had other plans for the world after he was done with this. He locked them up and started it without thinking about any consequences. Smoke filled the cube as he watched how the boys were trying to get out. Apparently it hurt them a lot but they did seem to age before his eyes. After a few minutes, the machine was done and he turned it off before opening the door.

It took a few minutes before the boys stepped out on their own. They inspected their older bodies but they could also feel they had gotten a lot stronger than before. Butch looked at his hands before making fists. He didn't need his socks anymore, he was powerful enough without a weapon.

His brothers felt the same and although it had hurt them, they were happy with the results. Not only had they gotten stronger, they had also gotten a handsome look that was able to impress any girl. Their knowledge of girls, flirting and sex wasn't a just a laughing subject anymore, it was now all making sense to them.

''Kaoru is going to love this,'' Butch said as he inspected his now toned body. This was also the moment the boys noticed that all of them were half naked. Apparently their clothes hadn't grown on them and they got ripped off their bodies. The only thing they were actually wearing was their underwear thanks to the elastic in them.

Of course, Mojo hadn't thought about clothes for them but Brick came with an interesting idea. ''How about we go streaking tonight? We can scare the shit out of people and at the same time break into a few stores for clothes.'' Butch and Boomer liked the plan the second Brick told it. They not only liked the thrill but they also wanted to know how others would react to their bodies.

* * *

That evening the boys walked onto the streets. It was dark but most people were still up, watching TV in their living room. Some people looked in awe as the boys passed them while other giggled or pointed at them. Some girls even fainted but they ignored them and searched for a nice clothing shop.

'Melinda's Fashion Store' Was the store the boys eventually choose for their shopping. Unlike their RRBZ uniform, there were only jeans and t-shirts. They had to get used to the clothing but eventually every boy found its own style and happily wore it. By escaping through the back door they avoided any contact with the police and more importantly the Powerpuff Girls Z.

It was a good night but as the boys walked home they noticed for the first time something was wrong. Butch noticed his powers had increased in comparison with this afternoon but even more importantly, he had gotten an amazing thirst. Not a thirst for water, but he couldn't make up what it was that gave him this strange craving.

Butch pushed the feeling away as his thoughts about a certain girl were strong enough to pull him towards her like iron to a magnet. Without Brick or Boomer noticing Butch got separated from his brothers and found himself following his mind.

He had never been at her family's apartment before but somehow he found his way and looked up to the level Kaoru was living on. By now she should get ready to go to bed and boy did he wish he could see her right now. His desire for her had grown with the years Mojo had aged his body and that hadn't surprised him. He had always known she was his destined love.

Disappointed about lacking the ability to fly, Butch walked towards Mojo's hideout to meet up with his brothers again. Once he found them it seemed they had also noticed the weird changes in their bodies.

Brick had also noticed he had developed a new power. If he blinked fast, he could see everyone's blood vessels. He found it a cool power but didn't tell it to his brothers until he noticed something about Boomer his teeth. ''Boomer what the hell happened to your canines?'' Boomer stopped walking and felt his mouth with his hands. He was a bit shocked to find out this new development and looked wide eyed at his brothers.

Brick was quick to connect one dot to another and told them what he thought. ''I don't think Mojo made us older…..I think he turned us into a vampire….'' While Butch and Boomer thought about the possibility Brick was quit angered about the monkey lying to him and ran towards Mojo's home.

Mojo was surprised as Brick crashed through his front door and lifted him into the air. ''You stupid Monkey… how dare you to turn us into vampires without our consent?!'' Brick growled at Mojo while his brothers stood behind him and watched. The Monkey panicked a little and held up his hand in defense.

'' I didn't turn you into a vampire…I only made you older, Mojo'' Brick could see he was telling the truth but he didn't like it. If the monkey hadn't done it on purpose than what the hell had gotten wrong? He dropped the monkey and looked at the machine next to him.

''Then…I will make you a deal…Either you're going to find out what went wrong with our transformation, or I'm going to kill you right here and right now!'' Brick's voice suddenly sounded like a grown up man and that surprised not only him but also his brothers. It seems their DNA was still changing.

Mojo Jojo pleaded for his releasing and quickly focused on the cube's machinery. Even after two hours he hadn't find out what had gotten wrong but he was almost onto a breakthrough. ''Nothing is wrong with the machine, how can they suddenly have gotten vampire DNA, Mojo…'' Then it suddenly occurred to him that he had never checked the DNA he had used for their transformation. He opened the drawer with the mummy and took a sample of its DNA. He then checked it under a microscope and he wasn't pleased with what he was seeing. ''This is not good, Mojo'' he said to himself as the boys watched his every move. He hadn't made them older with human DNA, he had used the DNA of what appeared to be a vampire. If he had checked the mummy before use then maybe he would have noticed it.

Brick pushed him aside and looked at the DNA himself. He didn't know much about it but he could see the difference between the used material to age him and Human tissue. He was not pleased with it but at least he knew for certain he and his brothers were vampires now.

''Does that mean we're going to sparkle in the sunlight?'' Boomer asked while Butch was more intrigued by the other aspects of being a vampire. ''Does that mean we can drink Blood like wine?''

Brick shushed his brothers and looked out the window towards the empty streets. He only had one plan in mind and that was testing his powers. ''Let's get outside and test for ourselves '' With that said all three boys left the house. The first thing they noticed was that they were able to fly to great heights, which wasn't possible with their booster shoes before.

Boomer was able to lift a car, while Brick was able to lift a big bus. Butch just laughed at them as he showed them he was capable of lifting a house, a bus, and car at once. He was definitely the strongest of them and loved the attention it gave him.

As his brothers were still testing if they had other powers, Butch was looking for an answer to his first question. Was he capable of drinking Blood? He wanted to…he could already taste the iron flavor in his mouth and he loved it. He was going to hunt down his first pray and that made him even more excited.

He followed his new instincts and let them take over. He followed the nearest blood sent and ran to it. There was a man with broad shoulder and blonde hair training on the playground by using the climbing frame. He was very athletic but this only made it more appealing for Butch.

He looked if no one was around, ran up to his victim and them punched him down to the ground. He was knocked out at once and although it could have been done a little more subtle, Butch didn't mind. This was his first prey after all.

He seated down next to his victim and bit his neck before he began sucking the person's blood. Butch was amazed about how easy it was to drink his blood and how little was left once he was done. His brothers had been watching him and although Brick was impressed Boomer refused to look at the corpse. There was just skin and bones left and it was awful to see.

Butch stood up an licked his lips. The strange craving was gone now, telling him it had been a craving for blood after all. He felt more in control of his own body now he had fed himself and looked towards his brothers. ''This is cool….but I do hope we don't sparkle in the sun..''

Brick shook his head from right to left as he did know a little more about vampires then his brothers. ''It very unlikely we will sparkle Butch...that's just made up by a writer…mythology, however, tells us it's more likely to burn to death if sunlight touches our skin.''

Boomer and Butch didn't like this but Brick reassured them for now. ''Relax, we don't know what the sun is going to do to us yet. We need to test it once the sun rises.'' He then looked to the sky and watched the stars above him.

Butch didn't really care about the sun as he again felt his thoughts getting pulled to Kaoru's apartment. Was it normal for a vampire? His animal instincts told him to go and claim her but he knew Kaoru well enough to not even try and kidnap her. A woman as strong and persistent as her should come to a man on her own terms. He just needed to capture her heart and she would never leave him ever again. If not, then she would never stop fighting to get away from him.

''Do you know what I want to do…check on my girl…see if I have x-ray vision '' Butch said to his brothers as he took the sky and flew towards the apartment he had crossed before. His brothers didn't follow him and each went to their own girl.

Butch flew to Kaoru's house and peeked through the window. Kaoru was sound asleep In her green pajama and she looked at peace. Butch smiled upon her and watched her sleep. She wasn't aware he was around but he couldn't help but want her.

He opened her window from the outside but it wasn't big enough for him to climb trough. He cursed at this but he wasn't going to give up this easily. He flew around the building and landed on her balcony on the other side. There he tried to open the glass door without making any noises.

He didn't want to wake her parents or worse…her brothers. He had met Dai and Shou before and he didn't like them. Shou was annoying and Butch despised the perfect brother sisters relationship Dai and Kaoru had.

Unlike most houses, the Matsubara family didn't have an alarm system and that made it a little more easy for Butch to get to Kaoru's room. He opened the door and walked through the hallway, then he opened her door with a little hesitation and silently closed it behind him. He looked upon her body and although she wasn't as feminine with those pajamas on, Butch hoped she would look gorgeous without it.

He seated down in a chair that was across Kaoru's bed and watched her sleep until the sun began to rise. It was almost five in the morning and Butch hurried out her house and onto the street. He stayed in the shadows as the sun found its way to the sky above and took away the night.

Butch was almost at Mojo's house when the sun was shining brightly upon him. He stopped running and looked into the sun for a few seconds. It seems that Brick was wrong about Vampires burning in the sunlight, but Butch was even more happy he didn't sparkle…that would be so gay…

As Butch was about to walk in Mojo's house, Boomer rushed in and he was burning. Butch raised a brow and stayed in the doorway, looking at Boomer as Brick extinguished his brother's flames. Boomer was very happy to be safe and inside and looked in awe as Butch could stay in the sunlight.

''I guess that drinking blood did gave me one more advantage,'' Butch said while he smirked confidently at his brothers who were both not amused by this new fact. If they would have known this before, they would have fed themselves last night.

Butch crossed his arms before he turned around and walked out again. ''If you will excuse me, I have a girl to keep my eye on..'' He said as he waved them goodbye and closed the door behind him. He knew that the smaller boys would meet Kaoru for their soccer practice in a few hours and he wanted to be sure to be there and see her reaction.

* * *

A few hours later Kaoru walked into the park and searched for the boys. She called her friends and they told her that Mojo had called the professor to tell him the boys were sick. She rolled her eyes and hang up before staring to the ground.

It seems that Kaoru had enjoyed teaching the boys soccer and was a little disappointed at the turn of events. She sought for something to distract her and she began to practice her new moves with her soccer ball. Butch watched her for a few minutes until he couldn't hold back anymore and walked up to her as he prayed for a good first impression.

''Nice moves.'' He said as she still had her back towards him. He waited impatiently as she slowly turned around and she answered him back. ''Thanks, dude''

Once she was fully turned around she saw who was actually talking to her. That was when something happened Butch had hoped for because she blushed. Kaoru looked a little stunned and he was sure he had never seen her like this before.

He smiled softly at her and crossed his arms in front of him. ''You are welcome. I can only dream of having such skills as yours. It would sure get me on the soccer team at my new school '' Butch said to earn a smile back from her. It worked and Kaoru seemed to lose her daze a little. She was liking him and he loved it. This was going way better than expected.

''Which school are you going to enter?'' Kaoru asked as she played the ball towards his feet. Butch simply used his right foot to move the ball around as he spoke back to her. ''Townsville High, senior year.'' Butch then passed the ball back to Kaoru who took it on her left foot and held it high.

''Townsville High is my high school as well, but I wouldn't worry about entering the soccer team. The coach at Townsville High is easy to convince. He believes soccer skills can be taught to everyone… even if you have two left feet.'' Butch laughed at this, already knowing all of these facts. He had stalked her before and hadn't forgotten one detail about her life and everything around it.

''Cool, well my name is Butch Yami,'' Butch said as he stretched out his hand. Kaoru stopped playing with her ball and shook his hand. ''Kaoru Matsubara'' Butch then swiftly kicked the ball away from her feet and moved it behind him. She hadn't expected him to be this fast but she was up to the challenge.

They played out their soccer moves to each other and talked about soccer and his new school. To Kaoru's surprise, Butch had noticed she was a girl, but he wasn't holding back either. This was a new experience and she loved it.

After an hour or two Kaoru suddenly stopped playing and looked at her watch. ''I'm supposed to meet up with some friends and I don't know if you want to meet them because Momoko can be…..''Kaoru got interrupted by no one else the Momoko herself, who had already arrived with Miyako. Momoko peeked around Kaoru as she had noticed Kaoru was talking to a guy. Momoko noticed his looks and like always she got hearts in her eyes. ''OW Kaoru, who is this hottie here?''

Kaoru rolled her eyes but smiled back at Butch who frowned at the girl before him. ''Butch, this is Momoko and this is Miyako. Girls, this is Butch. He's new here and will be a senior at Townsville high.'' Momoko was instantly in love and Kaoru quickly pulled her away. She didn't need Momoko drooling all over her new friend, especially if Momoko was going to crush on another person within an hour.

Miyako politely introduced Momoko and herself. Everything seemed to go well until Kaoru said something that made Butch worry about his plan. ''This is a sheer coincidence but his looks and soccer performance are the same as little Butch, so I'm happy he's not an annoying immature brat like that Rowdyruff Z.''

Butch frowned and pretended not to know about anything related to the PPGZ and RRBZ. The girls happily explained that they were in a social project to help kids off the street and they told him about the boys themselves. They stayed on their spot and talked about all kind of things until Butch made them a new suggestion.

''How about I treat you girls for an ice-cream?'' He had just enough money for three ice-creams and he knew that Momoko wouldn't refuse and would convince Kaoru to come along. Convincing wasn't necessary as Kaoru had gotten a little hot from her soccer match with Butch and agreed without any fuss.

Butch took note to this as Momoko was dragging him towards the nearest Ice cream stand, while Kaoru and Miyako walked a few meters behind them. ''Your new friend is nice Kaoru…and he has an awesome bicep definition as well''

Kaoru stopped walking and narrowed her eye at her friend. ''…don't be like that, I'm not Momoko or one of your other girly friends. I like Butch as a friend.'' Kaoru looked at Butch, who by now had dug his heels in the ground as Momoko still pulled his arm. He was waiting for them to join but he was only looking at her.

''It doesn't look like he sees you as 'just a friend'.'' Kaoru now rolled her eyes at her friend's response and crossed her arms in defense. ''He's just polite because I'm the first person he has gotten to know around this part of Townsville. Please stop looking for things that aren't there.'' Miyako shrugged her shoulders and walked along. She knew her best friend was interested in Butch and she wasn't pretending the looks he was giving to her friends…No, he liked her alright.

When all four of them arrived at the Ice cream stand Butch bought three Ice-Creams. He gave the first two to Miyako and Momoko, who then walked away and seated down on the bench a few meters away. He gave Kaoru the last one and watched as she took the first lick. ''Don't you want any?'' she asked as he paid the man behind the counter. Butch just smiled a little guilty at her and stretched his neck.

''I only had enough money for three cones and I don't really want one….Unless you want to share..?'' He said the last part very quiet but Kaoru was able to hear it. Thank god she didn't blush, else her friends would have seen it and they wouldn't stop talking about it.

Kaoru did not blush but her heart did skip a beat when he told her that. She wasn't used to a guy giving her this kind of attention. Not after her second date with Narushima, that she only had agreed with because of Princess Morbucks told her she could never get a date. She regretted her choice and she swore to never go on a date with someone if it wasn't her first choice. Luckily for Butch, his advances on her did do their work because he was her choice, her interest at this moment.

For a few seconds she stared at him, but then she smiled and turned to her friends. Butch silently followed and seated down next to the girls. He was still trying to find out what Kaoru's silence meant and kept quiet while he observed her. In this light it, she looked really pretty for a town boy and he quickly shook his head when he noticed he had been staring at her.

He now noticed Momoko and Miyako were beginning to talk about more and more girly stuff and leaned back. Kaoru had almost finished her ice cream when Miyako's phone went off and they told Butch they had to go. The three girls said their goodbyes and walked away. Kaoru looked over her shoulder as they walked out the park, not forgetting the boy she just met.

* * *

When Butch joined his brothers he told them Kaoru's reaction but also mentioned that the girls recognized some of the old Butch in him. Brick didn't like this and searched for new names and ordered Butch to buy wigs for them and blue contact lenses for him. He could easily go for Boomers twin If he had the same hair color and eyes.

But while Boomer and Butch only focused on that, Brick had found himself searching the internet for more information about vampires. It seems that the aging part of a vampire was a very unknown territory, as was the transformation into a vampire and their mating.

Powers such as great strength, flying and high speed had already been discovered but the internet told him a lot more. Super hearing, super smell, and superfast reflexes were the other things that were mostly subscribed but there were other powers that some sites suggested.

One of them was the ability to hypnotize people and make them do whatever you want too. This sounded very appealing to Brick as this would give him the ultimate control over everyone around him and of course Momoko.

Shapeshifting was another and he too liked that. If you are able to transform yourself into any creature you will always be the strongest in any kind of battle situation. That combined with the possible power of controlling night animals would make them even more invincible than the powers they already had.

As night fell Brick doubted about visiting Momoko, feeding or testing all of the powers mentioned above. Eventually, he went outside to look for a pray. If he would eat now then he could see Momoko during the day time and he was able to test some of his potential powers.

People didn't see him as a vampire as he was dressed like a normal boy and used this to his advantage. He sneaked into a dark alley where he was able to find lots of rats and tried to command them. The rats stayed on their spot and refused to do anything. He then tried to transform into one but that also didn't work.

A bit disappointed he turned around and saw a man walking into the ally. He was putting his garbage outside and hadn't noticed Brick until it was too late. Brick jumped upon him and bit down in his neck. The man screamed and began to fight him until Brick had drained his body from the last drop of his blood.

He felt his power and senses increase as his body used the blood as energy. He again tried to give the rats orders but again they didn't listen to him. That was a shame but he was able to live with it as he had soon forgotten all about it. His mind drifted off to the house a few blocks away that was from no other than Momoko.

He flew towards her house and stopped before the window. It seemed Momoko wasn't asleep yet as she was brushing her long red hair and was crying over some boy that had rejected her harshly this afternoon.

That and the fact that she was wearing a red slip dress made Brick a little more determent to get in then he had been before. He wanted to comfort her and rip off that dress, but he knew that wouldn't be a wise decision if he wanted a long-term relationship with her.

He watched until she was asleep and then entered the house quietly by breaking in at her front door. He had not realized that the Akatsutsumi household did have a security system and suddenly a loud sound went through the Livingroom. Brick quickly hid behind the couch and watched from a corner as Momoko's dad came down to inspect everything. When he looked at the left side of the living room Brick slipped quietly up the stairs, into Momoko's room.

Momoko opened her eyes once she noticed someone had entered her room and Brick quickly jumped on her and covered her mouth to silence her. He could hear her father pass the room as Momoko tried to escape his grip.

When he was sure Momoko's dad was back in his room, he focused on the girl underneath him. ''I promise to let you go If you don't scream.'' Momoko didn't stop struggling until she saw his canines and he slowly removed the hand that had covered her mouth. Both of them stared at each other for a while as all kind of scenarios when through Momoko's head.

Or this was going to be her last evening alive or this was going to very romantically. Whatever the outcome was, Momoko didn't know what to do. The red haired guy sitting upon her was way too strong for her to fight off. She felt a strange kind of adrenaline rushing through her veins as she kept on staring into those dark red orbs. They did remind her of Brick but his were a shade darker than the ones little Brick had.

Brick by now had found her irresistible and without any hesitation, he kissed her softly on her lips. They were a lot softer then he had imagined and he loved every part of it. As it was only a gentle peck on the lips he was able to see her reaction too. Of course, she was stunned but he could also feel her heartrate increased at the moment he touched her lips.

''A girl as beautiful as you shouldn't be crying. You only deserve the best in the world.'' Momoko stared at the boy, debating if she should crawl away from him or stare into his unnatural dark red eyes a little longer. She could feel he was holding onto her wrists with great force so maybe escaping him wasn't even an option. Momoko tried to stay calm and look for another way out of this situation when he used his free hand to life her chin and kissed her even deeper than the one before.

Momoko refused to open her mouth and moved her head to the side, hoping to escape his lips. It worked, only to find out that he continued to kiss her neck instead of her face. She was about to scream for help when Brick stopped kissing her and stared intensely at her.

''If your father comes through that door I will kill him as easy as breaking a toothpick. Now stay quiet and let me kiss you senseless.'' Brick demanded in a tone that made Momoko swallow and she reluctantly stopped struggling. She didn't want her dad killed but she also wanted this stranger off her.

Determent to escape him, she now reached out for her compact. If she could transform into Blossom she might be able to fight him. Brick tried to stop her and accidentally touched Momoko's forehead. Once his finger connected to her so-called third eye, she went in an unconscious state.

Brick first panicked as he had no idea what had happened but when he saw she was still breathing he relaxed again. He wasn't able to control her mind, but he was able to knock her out with a single touch. It was a power ideal for paralyzing a victim….or kidnapping a girl.

* * *

Boomer waited a little longer before he went out of the house. He never ever wanted to burn in sunlight **ever again**. He too was determent to find himself a pray but he had no idea how to do this. He flew himself to a street full of prostitutes and spied on them until he had found himself the perfect candidate.

A small bouncer around 9 feet tall was touching the girls asses and he got Boomers immediate attention. Unlike his brothers, he hadn't thought about doing this when no one else was looking and crashed himself into the guy before biting him and sucking his blood.

The people around him began to scream and ran away except for one guy that aimed his gun at Boomer and fired. Boomer stopped sucking and looked at the guy as he felt the bullet bounce off his body. The blood of the victim by now was still gushing out onto the floor, drawing Boomer his shoes red.

Not thinking about anything ells, Boomer charged at the man who had shot him and bit down. He quickly drained him from his blood and looked back on his first victim. He wasn't much alive anymore and Boomer lost all interest in him. Boomer then cleaned his mouth with his sleeve and flew up high into the sky towards Miyako's house. Of course, Miyako was in a deep sleep, but he didn't mind watching her from the other side of the window. She looked so piece full and happy that he didn't want to wake her up tonight.

He did wonder how she would feel in his arms and softly leaned against the glass. Miyako was his destiny but as he looked upon her he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the fact that she had so many other admirers. He did love her being this pretty but he wanted all those others to stay away from her. Boomer did know that she always ignored the cards and gifts she got, but still there was something that he was missing. He just didn't know what or who it was.

Boomer watched her the whole night until the sun began to rise. He quickly flew down to the garden and got himself a rose, that he placed before her window. He then left and hoped she would find it before he grandmother did.

* * *

When the tree boys came home Brick told them about the powers he had discovered and the kisses he had given to Momoko. Boomer and Butch stayed a little quiet as they had only watched their girls. Butch helped Brick and Boomer with their wigs and inspected them. They did look a lot alike now.

Once Brick took in the blue colored lenses he looked almost identical to Boomer. The two brunets looked at each other before looking into the mirror. Although they were vampires they were visible in the mirror during daytime and even more surprising, their canines turned back to normal teeth.

When the clock turned eight, they got ready for school and walked along the road when Boomer noticed his bloody shoes. He tried to clean them by walking through the grass but it didn't clean the whole shoe.

He was only busy with his shoes when a girl passed him and accidently pushed against him. Both his bothers and he looked towards the girl now standing next to him. The girl stopped in her tracks and smiled at him while her long hair fell for her face. ''Sorry. I was too focused on my soccer ball to notice you…sorry for hitting you….bye.''

Boomer watched as the girl ran away at the same speed, but he could hear her mumble about Kaoru being pissed at her for being late. He looked at Butch who was frowning as he had heard that loud and clear. They followed the girl and that gamble paid off as she leads them to Townsville High, the school they wanted to be. Their plan had worked until now, because once they set foot onto school ground all heads turned their way.

Everyone seemed to observe the three new guys in school but they did keep their distance. Popularity in school had to be earned and couldn't be determent by looks or money, although that did help.

Brick, Boomer, and Butch were trying to look for the girls when Boomer again got someone walking into him who was shouting. ''Ann! You need to look at this!'' Again all three boys looked at the person only to see the same girl as before. ''Sorry dude but you're standing in the way.''

She then ran off in the same direction as her twin and the boys followed. They noticed the blond twins had joint Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru and walked towards them. Butch quickly took charge and stepped up first. ''Hi girls. Nice to see you again.''

All the girls looked up at the voice, but Kaoru smiled as she had recognized the sound in an instance. Butch found it interesting to know he already had this impact on her but first he needed to introduce his brothers.

Momoko, however, was already more interested in the guys behind him and quickly dashed by him, only to earn a kiss on her hand from Brick. ''These are my brothers….The one kissing Momoko's hand is Raiden and his twin is Noa.'' Butch explained as he watched Momoko blush at Bricks touch. Apparently she didn't recognize him from last night and that was a good sign.

Boomer politely introduced himself to the others while they tried to ignore Momoko and her newest crush. Miyako did seem to notice that he didn't step back as Momoko flirted with him and was satisfied with the situation.

When Boomer finally had the courage to step up to Miyako, a Blond guy with blue eyes stepped between them. ''Are these guys brothering you Miyako?'' He said, only to earn a few glairs from the boys. Miyako smiled brightly, grabbed his hands and quickly kissed him on the lips. ''No Cody, these guys are new at school and Butch here is Kaoru's friend.''

Cody seemed pleased and gave the boys a big and firm handshake. ''Welcome to Townsville High. If you ever need help around here I'm the right one to ask.'' He told the boys, who were not amused with Miyako kissing him. Boomer wanted to kill him right now but he knew he couldn't get away with it and held back his anger while Brick walked up to Cody and began to ask him questions about the school. He didn't want Boomer to commit murder in the middle of the day.

Butch saw Momoko was displeased by Brick walking away with Cody but ignored her and focused on Kaoru instead. She had been watching the whole scene and could clearly see Boomer was jealous. She didn't say anything about it and instead focused back on twins, who were reading an article on Callie's phone.

''Unbelievable… a mythical creature here in Townsville….and five dead people already'' Ann muttered hard enough for Kaoru to hear. She shook her head and focused back on Butch as he was a little more interesting than a 'made up article' her friends were reading.

Butch smiled friendly back at her before she spoke to him. ''Apparently our soccer coach got eaten by a vampire Butch…sorry, no try outs for at least a weak.'' Butch looked a little disappointed at Kaoru but he knew it was probably his own fault. He had devoured two of the five humans that had been killed the last two days.

''You got to be Fucking Kidding me...That's horrible…'' Butch said as he noticed Kaoru looking more and more sad about the loss of her trainer. She quickly looked the other way as she tried to be strong, but Butch already saw she was effected by the situation. He quickly wrapped his arm around her and smiled confidently at her.

Kaoru smiled back at him and quickly pealed his fingers off her arm. ''He's in a good place now….at least he doesn't have to worry about us students anymore…'' She then turned around and saw everyone stare at her. Had she missed something? She averted her eyes back to Butch for a second but he was just standing here doing nothing special.

Boomer chuckled and focused back on Miyako. He wanted to know more details about Miyako and Cody's relationship. ''Sow….Cody is your boyfriend?'' Miyako sweetly smiled as she looked at Cody who was already on the other side of the school with Raiden. ''Yes he is…he is my love.'' Boomer again hated this situation but he could always kill him another time. For now, he just needed to be patient and then maybe he could win her from him in the future.

He was about to ask more questions when the school bell rang and the girls went to their class. The boys first had to go to the Principle to finish their transfer but would meet them later. In class, Kaoru and Ann sat together and so were Miyako and Momoko. Ann was talking with Kaoru about the possible option for a new soccer coach and their chance of winning next season. Unlike them, Momoko and Miyako were talking about the new boys.

Momoko liked Raiden a lot but she wasn't crushing on him like she had done with other guys. Something in the back of her mind told her to hold back this time. Maybe her visitor from last night had something to do with it, but then again it could have been a dream.

That a vampire was spotted in the city and that there was actual photographic evidence made her aware it could have been real. Momoko didn't know if talking about this would help and so she didn't say anything.

''….Momoko, a romantic guy like Raiden is cute so why not give him a chance? It would be nice to double date with you guys'' Momoko stared at her friend for a few seconds as her thoughts went back from the vampire to Raiden. ''Yeah I would like that…do you think he would like to go with me?"

Miyako giggled at her friend and pointed at the boys stepping in. ''There is only one way to find out right?'' Momoko watched as the boys seated down in the only free chairs. Again she felt this strange feeling like something wasn't right. They reminded her of persons she had met before but she couldn't point out who.

* * *

School hours flew by and Momoko was about to leave the classroom when Raiden bumped into her. She hadn't asked him for a date yet as she was still trying to figure out who he reminded her of. Now she had fallen into his arms there was no denying she felt something stir inside of her. He helped her to a normal stand and both of them laughed.

Momoko looks into his dark blue eyes with a red edge. She hadn't noticed the red before but ignored it for now as he asked her what she had wanted to hear. ''Sorry Momoko, I'm such a fool…can I make it up to you by taking you on a date?'' Momoko happily agreed and took his hand before the two of them walked towards the exit of the school.

Butch and Boomer watched as Brick walked off with his dream girl and although Butch wanted to watch Kaoru at her soccer practice he decided to help Boomer today. ''I don't think distracting the Cody guy will give you an advantage on your girl…Killing him would be a little more sufficient.''

Butch had this sadistic look in his eyes that Boomer knew all too well. Boomer did like the blood as it made him stronger but unlike Butch he wasn't loving every part of it. Blood stained your cloths and once a person was dead they would never live again.

''I don't know…He's not that big of a competition right?'' That remark earned him a pat on the back from Butch, who was almost ready to leave his class. Boomer crossed his arms in defeat and looked at the ground. ''I happen to know where he lives…''Butch said as he tried to move his brother into a darker path then he had been before.

Boomer looked from the ground to Butch and then watched as Miyako walked out the class with Cody. Maybe Butch did have a point? They looked so happy and in love together.

Brick was walking Momoko home when she suddenly remembered she had forgotten about something. She was supposed to meet the Rowdy ruff boys Z every Monday after school and stopped in her tracks. ''Fuck…I forgot about the boys again…'' She mumbled before she turned to Raiden, who smiled weirdly at her. She could take him with her. He might have some more control over the brats then she did and maybe little Brick would even leave her alone if she had a boy of her age with her.

''Raiden…I'm doing this social work thing for the city and I was wondering if you would like to help me.'' Brick didn't get a chance to deny as Momoko was already pulling him towards Mojo's hideout. He swallowed as he thought about Momoko stepping into the house, seeing the boys weren't there and connecting him to Brick.

Momoko was showing a soft but demanding side she had barely used at the RRBZ. Brick liked the way she was pushing him and pulled him with her without any consent. He didn't get her to stop and soon found himself for Mojo's door.

It took a while as they waited for the door to open. You could hear all kinds of sounds coming from the other side of the door before it opened and Mojo held the door on a crack. ''Mojo called your professor already, The boys are sick Mojo.''

Momoko crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. ''Mojo you know very well I'm not buying this crap, the boys never want to do their homework remember?'' Mojo signed heavily and reluctantly opened the door for her.

He gave Brick a signal that told him everything was under control. Brick, however, did worry about it. Momoko was smart and a robot might not be able to fool her. He watched her sitting down next to the robots in their beds. She felt the temperature of robot Brick's head and noticed how cold it was.

''O Mojo, they really are sick. Brick feels so cold...maybe you should give them a nice hot bath?'' Momoko already wanted to fill the tube when Brick stopped her. ''I believe Mojo can handle that himself, so why don't we go out on that date?''

Brick now pulled Momoko along like she had done with him before. She did look behind her as they left the building because she felt a little concerned about the little boys. Then again her date was way more interesting and she had soon forgotten all about them.

The walked along and entered the rose gardens next to the park. It was quiet but very romantic with all the roses opened towards the sun. Momoko had loved this place since she was little and had only dreamed of a boy taking her here. Raiden looked so perfect that it was almost impossible and that made her think.

''Raiden, I noticed you're wearing colored contacts. Why do you cover your own color?'' Brick knew that showing her his real eye color could mean she was going to recognize him and told her a little lie. ''People teased me because of my unnatural eye color and this makes me look normal like my brother. '' Momoko nodded 'yes' as she understood it but she wasn't completely satisfied yet.

''May I see? I promise not to laugh or do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable.'' Momoko then pouted and it made Brick give in. He pulled out one of his lenses and looked at the girl before him. Momoko stared at him for a few seconds as she did see the same eyes as little Brick had, but knew it couldn't be him. Unless there were of course two and one had suddenly gotten eight years older.

''I guess red is a little bit different from brown and blue but it looks good on you.'' Brick was very relieved to hear these words from her and walked her around the garden until her phone suddenly rang and she had to leave him this instant. She was about to run away when she suddenly remembered she had been on the most romantic date she ever had. Without saying anything she kissed him on his cheek before running off.

Brick watched her ran away as he thought about her excuse to leave. She and her friends always got unexpected calls before they left and until now he had never thought about the reason why. Brick kept on thinking about it as he walked home but he had no idea what could be of such an importance.

* * *

Once he got home and night fell, his canines grew longer and his eyes turned darker again. His brothers also changed back into a full vampire and had been observing him as he walked back and forward trough the room.

The only thing that distracted him from his thoughts was Boomer, who stood up to leave the house. Both Brick and Butch knew what he was going to do and followed him. They flew to the house known to be the residence of Miyako's boyfriend and watched as Boomer kicked the door in. Boomer then vanished into the house and a few screams filled the air.

Butch and Brick both noticed the scream wasn't made by Cody himself and listened carefully for a second scream. That never came and Boomer soon stepped out the house. Brick could see the blood on his mouth and knew he had bitten someone. He could also see it hadn't been Cody as Boomer still looked a little pissed off as he joined them.

''He wasn't home. Maybe he's with Miyako.'' He then flew off to Miyako's house and again his brothers followed. Miyako was helping her grandmother in the kitchen but again no Cody. Boomer growled, knowing he didn't get his hands on him and had to live another day with Miyako dating someone else.

Butch by now had lost interest and looked around for a prey, while Brick watched his brother. Boomer was beyond angry and he had never seen him like this before. It was both interesting and frightening at the same time. Amazed at what passion was able to do to his brother he watched Boomer fly down to a group of fireflies.

Boomer calmed as they surrounded him. He then held up his hand and watched as all of them landed on him. He suddenly felt in control and did something unexpected. '' Fly high and form a heart that will represent my love for Miyako''

Brick was about to laugh until he watched the fireflies follow Boomers command. A little astound by this Brick suddenly remembered himself that he and his brothers were individuals and that maybe this was Boomer's specialty.

''Cool...''Brick said as he watched with Boomer how a big heart began to form in the sky. Boomer swiftly used his arms to guide the fireflies towards the window were Miyako was and hoped she would see it.

Butch however had spotted something unusual and had mist every part of Boomer's special power. ''Guys, there is someone watching us'' Brick and Boomer immediately watched in the direction Butch was looking and saw a boy their age looking at them. Not hesitating one second, the Rowdyruff boys Z charged at him and surrounded him. The guy wasn't afraid of them and crossed his arms in front of him. ''Sorry to interrupt your possible dinner but I saw what Blondie over here did last night and I was wondering If I could make you a little deal.''

Brick was interested and mentioned his brothers to stay in their spot. The guy uncrossed his arms and smiled confident at them. ''You see, I believe you three are destined for a higher purpose. Clean this earth of the weaklings, establishing a new rank among the humans or maybe even taking over the world.''

Boomer and Butch looked at Brick as they had no idea what to answer back. Brick did like what the guy had told him and smirked devilishly as he thought about all the possibilities. He liked the thought of having control and power over everything and anyone. ''I don't trust you but I can see potential in you. Who are you?''

''My name is Devan.'' He said as Brick gave him a handshake. Brick then introduced his bothers and him with confidence. ''Our names are Brick, Boomer and Butch. We are also known by the name of the Rowdyruff boys Z.'' Devan seemed to think as he heard their names. They were very familiar to him and once it came to him that they were the brats that had always haunted the PPGZ, he smiled victoriously. ''Seriously…Well in that case I'm very happy that I am allowed to help you guys. I so hate the Powerpuff girls Z, those goody toe shoes with their girly colors and ridiculous fame…''

Brick smiled upon his words and realized that Devan might be of more use then he had thought. ''Devan.. How much I would love to destroy those girls …we have a few other priorities right now. Do you know a nice residence for us to live in? A place were all of us can have our own room to bring our girls to?''

Devan thought for a few seconds before he answered back ''There is this old castle were vampires used to live eight hundred year ago…It needs to be redone but I'm sure it would sooth you guys if you like dark and mysterious as much as I do.'' Brick agreed and watched as Devan took flight. He had large black wings that almost vanished in the night. This was new but somehow Brick had a good feeling about this. He quickly flew up and went with the boy to go and claim the castle he had in mind.

* * *

Butch and Boomer, however, had other things on their mind then owning a castle and Boomer quickly flew to Miyako's bedroom window. She was getting ready to sleep and was putting in her curling irons. He loved how much time and dedication Miyako took for her looks. She was so perfect.

Once she was asleep he again seated down and leaned against her window. She may not see him, he did hope she was seeing him in her dreams. Wouldn't that be romantic?

Butch had just arrived at Kaoru's apartment and apparently had gotten there when Kaoru was taking a shower. He peeked through the small window and gazed upon her body. As the water washed over her breasts to her belly and even more south, he was again having difficulty not to crash trough the wall and join her. He shook his head knowing these were only animalistic instincts, but his teenage hormones were probably also a cause of it.

How he wished he could be the water, tightly wrapped around her beautiful body. Slowly exploring ever part of it with his bare hands. Maybe even playing with her hair that was now hanging down and made her more feminine then she had ever been before.

Butch watched her the entire time until she left the bathroom and went to bed. He then repeated his trick from last night and found his way into her room again were he seated down and watched her. The big difference between now and yesterday was that he had gotten incredibly horny tonight. He knew that fucking Kaoru unwillingly would ruin his chances of her ever loving him back, so he went with option two and helped himself.

* * *

Brick had arrived at the abandoned castle with Devan and found out a lot of interesting things about the guy. Devan was an only child from a very wealthy family until the Powerpuff girls Z convinced his parents to donate all the money to charity. They had complied and didn't keep a single penny. When his dad died of cancer and his mother got ill, Devan didn't have enough money to save her life. He held the PPGZ responsible for his mother's death.

After a few months he discovered he was gifted with the power of healing people, but for his parents, this new gift came too late. Do to remorse and hatred his (new) wings turned black and his skin had turned pale. He wasn't a good looking guy anymore.

What surprised Brick the most was that he also had a crush on a girl that had rejected him. He was in the same position as Boomer as his crush also had a boyfriend that she loved more than him. Brick reassured Devan that he was going to help him get the girl of his dreams if he helped them in return.

The Castle was a perfect idea from Devan and Brick loved how big and mysterious it was. If they were able to get it back in its full glory it would go beyond all expectations a castle could have. ''This will do…but it will need a lot of work.'' Brick said to Devan as he stood at the entrance of the castle, still inspecting every inch of it. Devan agreed but he didn't seem to mind it at all. ''I'm sure I can arrange a few of our neighbors to help us.'' As Devan spoke his look turned a little darker, but that was just the way Brick liked it. This boy was exactly what they needed right now.

Brick was about to follow Devan when a sudden thrust came over him. He noticed Devan waiting for him as his stomach growled but that didn't stop Brick from flying with him. Devan brought Brick to the nearest houses and retracted his wings. ''I suggest you eat here and then take off to your girl. After you have left I will convince the villagers to renew the castle or every night new people will die.''

Brick agreed and attacked the first villager he found in the middle of the street. He touched his forehead to paralyze him and then neatly placed his teeth in the man's neck. Without any hesitation, Brick drank from his victim that slowly changed into a bag with bones. He got a lot of attention and some people even took his picture while he was feeding. He was even getting more skilled at it as his cloths stayed pretty clean now. This was exactly the publicity he wanted and he smiled a blood filed smile before he flew up towards Momoko.

When Brick arrived at Momoko's house he knew better than to rush in through the front door now and instead tried to open Momoko's window again. At first, it didn't budge but then his force broke the lock and he was able to sneak in. It seemed Momoko was still downstairs and he sneaked into her closet to observe her unnoticed.

When Momoko arrived she undressed, not knowing Brick was watching her every movement. She had the sexiest red tong and the most firm ass. It was so perfect that Brick drooled over the sight until she covered it up with her pink pajamas. This wasn't as sexy as a slip dress and a bit disappointed but Brick soon found out the reason for it as Momoko laid down in her bed.

''It was just a nightmare Momoko, Vampires aren't real and even if they are, you have faced much worse..'' Momoko old herself over and over until she believed herself and turned the light off. She hadn't thought about the vampire all day and just now everything had gotten back to her. In her dream, everything had looked so real…

Brick waited until she was asleep and then stole her phone from her desk. He actually wanted to know if she was seeing someone besides him, but he found out a lot more. She wasn't dating someone but her last twenty calls were from Professor Utonium. They never texted but only called.

Brick looked up from his phone towards his girl. What could she be of importance to Utonium? Yes, she was keeping an eye out on the monkey when she helped the boys study, but could there be another reason?

Brick's began to think about his biggest fear as he thought at what Mojo had told them. _Subconsciously, every human being will love him or herself more than any other human. In your case I was afraid that this would make you fall in love with the person who's DNA is almost identical to yours….The PPGZ_

Brick shook his head and summed up the facts. Yes, she was just as bossy as Blossom but she was way more caring towards him them Blossom. Or was she Blossom and had she tried to be nice to gain his trust? He knew she had been watching the monkey when she was in his previous home.

Now a little angered, Brick stood up and held tightly onto her phone. He wanted to break it until he suddenly remembered himself that although Momoko could be Blossom, she had shown real compassion to robot Brick in his bed. So, at least she did care about him.

Brick then laid down her phone and seated down. PPGZ or not, he did care about her. But how the hell was he going to explain this to his brothers?

* * *

The next day Boomer watched Miyako and Momoko who were talking about a very interesting subject as a picture in the Townsville Newspaper had gotten Momoko's attention. ''I had a nightmare yesterday about this exact same vampire Miyako…He was kissing me all over my neck and on my lips'' Momoko's head turned a few shades of pink and red as she thought about him.

Miyako, however, was not convince about it being something more than a dream. ''Momoko, stop fooling around. There are no such things as vampires ells we would have known.'' Miyako said as she smelled at a rose she had found on her doorstep last night. She thought about throwing it away but it's sent was very nice and relaxing.

Momoko agreed with her friend but couldn't relax as something inside of her told this was seriously wrong. She tried to push it away and focused on everyone walking into class. Kaoru walked in with Butch and they were talking about sports until they both seated down with their friends.

The boys had strategically taken a place in the back seat while the girls were halfway the classroom. Kaoru had pulled on Miyako her clothing as soon as she had stopped talking to Butch. '' Girls…can I talk to you about something private?'' Momoko and Miyako were very interested I what she had to say and both listened carefully.

''Do you remember me saying that this Butch looks just like an older Rowdyruff Butch? Well, they have a lot more income then just their looks and I'm having a bad feeling about this.'' Momoko frowned at her friend while Miyako softly smiled. They both had no idea what she meant.

''Okay, let me explain….Except having the same soccer skills and looks, this Butch also has two brothers and he showed up the same day the Rowdyruff boys Z got sick. I don't trust them…''

Momoko rolled her eyes until she suddenly remembered something. ''Okay that is strange and it's even stranger if you know Raiden has red eyes that could match Brick's, but he was with me when I visited that little brad yesterday,'' Momoko explained as she looked behind her and inspected the boys.

Miyako had stayed quiet as she had thought a little different about it smiled brightly. ''Kaoru… If I remember correctly you did like little Butch a lot. Aren't you just crushing on him?'' Miyako explained only see Kaoru's head turn a little pink.

''Well he's not like most guys…But that's not the point…could it be possible that they have aged themselves to overcome the one thing that all of us rejected them by?'' Now the girls turned around and observed the boys.

''I'm not so worried about them Kaoru, their just harmless teenage boys. I'm more concerned about my nightly visitor that almost molested me and is now all over the news.'' Momoko held up the paper and showed it to Kaoru. He visited me two days ago at the same time as the first victim died of a vampire bite. He didn't visit me last night but I have a feeling he's coming back for me.''

As the girls talked on, Boomer slowly felt his eyes close until he fell asleep. Apparently even vampires needed to sleep at some point and even his brothers were fighting to keep their eyes open. Half asleep they tried to watch the teacher and follow their class.

* * *

Once school was finished the boys went to their new home. Devan was a gifted boy and had easily manipulated the neighbors into fixing everything in return for their lives. They had just finished their bedrooms and without any complains the boys crashed down on their beds. Butch, Boomer, and Brick fell asleep, not noticing anything about the time passing them by.

When they woke up it was in the middle of the night and they got ready to eat on their way to their lovers. As Brick opened his window, he looked at the beautiful lights of the city and the reflection of the mountain. He was sure Momoko was going to love this and it suddenly reminded him of something.

''Butch! Boomer! I have a theory I would like to test and I think you will enjoy it. Feed yourself and then meet me at Townsville's high school'' Brick ordered before he took off towards the center of the city and found himself a nice juicy guy to drink from. Swiftly and almost effortless he killed the man on his spot.

Brick then went to Townville High and rubbed in his hands. Black particles bounced off his hands and he hoped it would lure out the PPGZ. A few minutes later his brothers joint him and they waited. Brick was getting impatient and was about to turn to his brothers when Bubbles showed up alone.

Bubbles looked a little insecure as she hadn't expected them to be with three persons. She did take a more confident stand when she saw their canines. She wasn't afraid of them and was willing to fight them if she had too.

''Where are your friends?'' Butch said as he watched the blond girl grip her wand tighter than before. Bubbles knew the professor hadn't been able to reach Momoko or Kaoru and she was on her own now. Still she tried to stand strong, hoping for a good outcome.

Boomer took her silence as an answer and was about to attack her when Brick stopped him. ''Don't hurt her too much, you might want her alive.'' Boomer inspected the blue girl and then went in for the attack. He was quick to hit her down and watched as she stood back up. She dusted off her clothing and was ready to attack when Boomer suddenly noticed she did the exact same movement as Miyako always used.

When Bubbles moved her wand forward to summon her bubbles, Boomer quickly kicked her wand out of her hands and grabbed her by her wrists. ''Miyako?'' Her eyes widen when she heard him say her name but to their close distance, she had also recognized her attacker now. ''Boomer?''

Boomer victoriously smiled and pulled her closer, only to kiss her full on the lips. She struggled to get away but he was a lot more powerful then she was. He was about to stop kissing her when he felt some claws digging their way into his back. He released Bubbles and touched his back. There were four big claw marks and blood was dripping from the wounds.

His opponent was a werewolf like creature that was furious at him. Brick and Butch quickly came to Boomers aid but he stopped them and held his right hand toward the ground. The ground began to shake and out of nowhere rats came running towards him. Boomer then ordered to attack the werewolf by pointing at it. The Werewolf seemed to be in great pain when he got bitten by hundreds of rats at the same time. He tried to shake them off but it was no use as they were with way too many.

''Stop it! You 're hurting him!''Bubbles shouted as she tried to run up to the wolf but got stopped by Boomers left arm. With his right arm, he commanded the rats to stop before he locked eyes with Bubbles. ''Turn yourself back into Miyako and I will think about it.''

Bubbles did what he asked and transformed back into Miyako before grabbing onto his collar, begging for the creatures life. ''Please Boomer, I don't want Cody to die.'' Boomer focused back on the animal and then smiled sadistically as it held his wounds. Was he going to let him go? He would always be in second place as long as Cody would date his girl.

Boomer didn't say anything and moved his right hand in a few circles before he grabbed Miyako and pulled her along. ''You don't want to see this my princess'' Miyako tried to look back and felt hopeless when she heard Codie scream in pain.

While Boomer and Miyako left the scene, Brick and Butch watched as a few hundred rats tried to consume the tough skin of the werewolf. It was an awful sight with a lot of blood and a lot of screams, but the boys watched with delight. They were getting used to the awful sightings of death people and animals.

When the screams died Butch and Brick left. Both of them had to think about what to do with their girls and rushed over to their place. Brick was surprised when he noticed Momoko was still awake and tried to look at what she was doing. She was skyping with some guy and giggled at his remarks.

Brick didn't need to know what they were talking about but her posture told him more than enough. He felt anger and jealousy wash over him and flew down towards the powerhouse of the neighborhood. With one blow he destroyed it and went back to Momoko.

Because of the power outage Momoko tried to start her skype on her phone and she noticed her missed calls from the Professor. She was already dialing the number when Brick roughly opened her window and jumped towards her.

Momoko screamed for help as he wasn't fast enough to cover her mouth this time. He grabbed her by her shoulder and pushed her against the door. She could feel his nails digging into her skin while his narrowed eyes told her he was very angry. Like he had pushed a button, she stopped screaming, dropped her phone and stared back at him with pleading eyes.

Brick loved having this control and leaned in towards her ear ''You are mine Momoko and If I ever see you talking to another guy then I will kill him the slowest way possible.'' Brick growled to her as he pushed her even harder against the door to prevent her dad from getting in.

Momoko swallowed and hoped he would leave her now and never come back. Brick, however, had other plans and threw her on her bed, only to wait for her father to open the door. Momoko saw what was going on and grabbed towards her compact to transform in Blossom.

When her dad stepped in Brick simply pushed his third eye and he fell unconsciously to the floor. Momoko was still holding her compact in her hand when Brick turned around. ''Transforming isn't going to help you, Blossom''

Momoko's eyes widen in surprise when she heard him say, Blossom. How the hell did he know she was Blossom? She was done with this situation and held out her compact to transform when Brick pointed to her dad. ''I could kill him you know.''

She didn't try to transform and watched his every move. Brick slowly walked up to her and took her compact from her hand. ''I see we have come to an agreement'' He said to her as he laid her compact down on her desk and used his free hand to lift her chin. Their lips were only a few inches apart and Momoko squeezed her eyes shut while she tried to move her head away. He slowly brushed his lips against hers but then suddenly stopped and spoke. ''If you grand me access to your heart I will promise you the moon and the stars. If not… then I will take it by force. You are my heart's desire and I am yours.'' He then softly placed his lips on hers and gave her a small kiss before he pressed one of his fingers against her third eye. She fell limp in him arms and he carried her to her bed. He laid her down and observed her beauty. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms and with that in mind, he crawled into bed with her. Now he could enjoy her beauty until the sun was rising or her dad was going to wake up.

* * *

After an hour, Momoko woke up by some noises coming from the outside of her house. At first, she looked around her room as her memory of the Vampire was still fresh. Since he wasn't there she tried to step out her bed, only to find two strong arms holding her in her place. With hesitation, Momoko turned around and saw it was indeed the vampire holding her. Now he was asleep she was able to observe him a little better. His face looked so familiar but where had she seen it before.

She didn't get much time to inspect his face as a floor down a door got kicked in. The sound woke up her sleeping mate and he didn't look happy. He completely ignored her and stood up. Whoever was going to come through that door was going to die if it was up to him.

Before the door opened he could already smell the garlic his new opponents had taken with them. A few seconds later Ken and the professor opened Momoko's bedroom door. Alarmed by her call that she didn't finish and the sounds that came after it, the Utonium men had taken action. They were caring all kinds of stuff against vampires, as Momoko had told them about her first nightmare before and the resemblance with the vampire of the picture in the paper.

Brick didn't feel intimidated and crossed his arms as they threw all kinds of things at him. Silverware, crosses, and even a wooden steak came his way. Nothing seemed to harm him and by now Utonium was getting pretty scared.

Brick was about to call them weaklings when a JoJo suddenly wrapped around his torso and pulled him through the window, outside the house. Momoko had transformed into Blossom and she was afraid for her friend's lives and that of her dad who had slept through all of it on the floor. It took Brick no effort to break free and she watched his movements. If he really loved her then he wasn't going to hurt her right?

A quick attack and impact from a fist answered that question with a big NO. Momoko crashed down into the ground and had great difficulty getting up. She had never met something or someone this strong and watched as he landed down next to her. Momoko didn't crawl backward and took her time to inspect him some more. Everyone had one weakness and so did he.

''I told you transforming wasn't going to help you and look at you now...'' He said while he held up his hand to stop the professor and ken from interfering with their conversation. Brick felt something sting in his hand and watched as flames left his hand and surrounded the guys running his way.

This new power was an awesome discovery but it frightened Blossom as she saw her friends surrounded by the fire. ''Stop it please!'' Brick enjoyed having power almost as much as loving Momoko and he stopped focusing on her and turned his full attention to the boys. Blossom pulled his cloths and tried to stop him from burning them alive. Nothing seemed to work until she suddenly remembered everything he had done to her. Maybe if she able to kiss him he would be more interested in her again and spare her friends lives.

Blossom moved in front of his chest and quickly pulled him into a kiss. Just the touch of her lips on his made him focus on her, but she actually wanted him to stop firing. It took some courage but then she pushed her tong in his mouth and began to French kissing him. Within a few milliseconds, she felt both his hands on her body and him kissing her back.

For the first time they were kissing she felt a little more in control and although she didn't want to, she did like it as he was a good kisser. She softly pushed him away after a minute and stared into his eyes. He was calm and his canines didn't scare her anymore. She almost wanted to smile at him when she suddenly knew where she had seen those red eyes before.

''Raiden?'' She softly said as she lowered her hands and kept on staring into his red eyes. He smirked at her and looked to his right as the sun began to rise. ''Raiden is one of my many names my sweetheart…'' He placed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked back to her. ''But just remember…. if you tell this to someone else I will be forced to take you away without your consent.'' He then kissed her on her forehead and left towards his home.

Momoko watched him leave at the horizon before she joined her friends. Utonium and his son only had minor burn marks and with a few wet clothes they were fine. Everyone was very relieved by this turnout and had a lot of questions to be answered.

* * *

An hour before, Butch had joined his girl as well. Kaoru was in a deep sleep and had all her electronics turned off. The only thing still working was the light blinking coming from her compact and he quickly laid a t-shirt over it.

He then turned around to sit down in her chair but tripped and ended up on the floor. The sound didn't wake Kaoru who was still in a very deep sleep. Her little brother Shou, however, had heard the noise and he stumbles out of bed to her room. He opened the door and saw Butch standing in the middle of the room.

The somewhat irritated vampire looked him right in the eyes and Shou's pupils changed into dull flat eyes. Butch frowned and tried something new. ''Go to bed Shou and don't wake up until the sun is high above the sky.''

Butch patiently waited and as instructed Shou complied to his command. He turned around and simply went back to bed. This new power was something Butch was going to try a lot more but for now, he simply seated down next to Kaoru on her bed. She was his priority tonight like it had been last night and the night before.

He gave her a small kiss on her forehead and whispered to her in her sleep. '' Once you grand me our first kiss I will take you away. You only deserve the best, my queen. ''

Next day Kaoru woke up quiet abruptly by no other than the Professor and Ken marching in. Seeing Kaoru was alright and had slept through all the chaos of the night was a great relieve. They had Momoko with them and they talked at the breakfast table without the rest of the Matsubara family.

The Professor now explained they had found Cody almost dying and Bubbles was missing. He then told what had happened at Momoko's house and how he hated that Kaoru always slept through her compacts alarm. Kaoru herself was bumped about missing the action but also had a lot of concern about her missing friend.

''The strange thing is that Cody got bitten by a few hundred rats instead of a vampire bite,'' Ken explained before his dad pointed out more facts. ''However in some folklore, there is said vampires can control night creatures…..and this Vampire looks a lot like our small Rowdyruff Brick.'' He held up the paper which had been given to him by Momoko the day before.

Momoko had agreed not to say Raiden's name but that didn't mean she could defend little Bricky. ''I visited him with Raiden. He was still small, sick, in bed and surely not a vampire professor.''

Although the Professor believed Momoko he looked at Kaoru. ''Kaoru, can you please check on the boys before you go to school…Mojo has fooled us before and I don't want to take any risks.'' Kaoru shrugged her shoulders and reluctantly agreed. ''Okay, I'm on it if you make sure Momoko isn't going to get kidnapped next. Install a new security system at her house or invite her to sleep over at the lab. I can't beat all evil on my own you know.''

Everyone around the table agreed and so Kaoru went to the old shack to inspect on the boys while Momoko got ready for school and the Utonium men went to work on Momoko's security system.

* * *

Miyako looked down on her chained ankle while tears still rolled over her cheeks. Cody's screams were forever grifted in her memory and she felt horrible about not being able to help him. Boomer, however, had explained why he had done it and had left her alone too cry.

She wanted to transform and fly away to her friends and family but with Boomer having her compact it was almost impossible to escape. The cuff she was wearing on her ankle was painful and it's chain was just long enough to let her go to the an suite bathroom.

The blue sheets were getting darker from her tears and she hated it. She blamed herself for being in this position as she knew beauty also had a darker side. Still she had never expected this and from no other than Boomer. The blue Rowdyruff who she always thought was the most innocent of the three.

Miyako tried to distract herself by looking out the window. She could see the sun was coming up and tried to feel it's warmth by placing her hand against the glass. She only felt the cold of this freaking castle and stopped touching the window. All hope faded for a minute and for the first time she was actually feeling tired enough to fall asleep.

* * *

When Kaoru arrived at Mojo's home an hour later she knocked on the door. She could hear some rumbling and rolled her eyes when it took too long for him to open up. '''Mojo I am giving you 5 seconds to open the door or I will kick it open.'' Impatiently the girl counted till 5 and then swiftly kicked the door in.

She saw Mojo was just behind the now open door, blocking her path into the building. ''The boys are in bath Mojo. You must go Mojo. Naked boys running around Mojo.'' He kind of panicked and that somehow made her believe he was telling the truth. She crossed her arms and stared at him for a few seconds until she told him something else he needed to know. ''Alright, well can you tell the boys Miyako isn't taking them to the creativity club this week? She's very sick.'' Mojo agreed and worked her out his house.

Kaoru felt weird as she left but ignored the feeling and walked straight to school were another surprise was waiting for her. Her 'stalker' as she had named him was already waiting for her but unlike other days, she didn't have the time to walk to the other entrance of the school.

She stopped in her tracks and debated if coming too late to class would be worth not to talk to Narushima Naruo. He had been her first and last date in over two years. He still wanted to go on a third date with her but Kaoru herself had learned not to fall for someone if he couldn't except her for her.

Kaoru was still standing on her spot when Narushima noticed her and walked to her while waving. Kaoru quickly looked away and saw Butch coming her way. Not hesitating one second she ran up to him. ''He Butch….I heard you can do your soccer tryout next Friday'' She happily said as an excuse to ignore the guy behind her.

Narushima, however, wasn't so easily fooled and gained up to them. ''Kaoru, why do you keep ignoring me?'' He asked almost begging her for attention. Kaoru quickly stepped away from him and crossed her arms in defense. ''I told you about a thousand times I don't want to date you Narushima.'' She growled at him as she again took a step away from him and in Butch direction. ''Please Kaoru, If you can't give me a good reason then why not try?''

Kaoru's mind rushed as she thought about a solution. Narushima wasn't that easily fooled and it needed to be very clear to him she wasn't interested in him anymore. ''I am….. dating…..Butch''

Butch his eyes widen at first but then he smiled and looked at the guy next to him. Narushima's mouth fell open, yet he didn't believe her. ''No you're not, I have never seen you two together…prove it to me.''

Butch was still laughing at the guy but Kaoru, however, was already a step ahead. If she ever wanted to confess to Butch she liked him and wanted to get rid of Narushima then this was the moment she had to kiss him. Kaoru roughly grabbed his shirt, closed her eyes and pulled Butch down into a kiss.

Narushima was stunned and so was Butch. He had hoped for this moment but he had not expected it to be this soon. He watched as she pulled away with a big red blush covering her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared into his green irises for a few seconds until she released his shirt and crossed her arms again.

Narushima again wanted to protect but this time, Butch had enough and stepped between them. Without Kaoru noticing, he used his newfound power and narrowed his eyes at Narushima. ''Leave my girlfriend alone Narushima and If I were you I would go to the bathroom and inspect your manliness for a few hours.''

Without saying anything Narushima turned around and walked to the nearest bathroom. Butch then turned to Kaoru who still had a small part of the blush on her face. She scratched her back before she tried to look in his eyes again. ''Sorry to drag you into this Butch… Narushima's such an ass.''

Butch smiled victoriously and took her left hand in his. ''I don't mind being kissed by my girlfriend Kaoru.'' Again Kaoru blushed a little as she couldn't believe this was happening. He liked her back and she was happy she had taken the gamble and kissed him.

Kaoru hadn't noticed they were still holding hands until Momoko came up to them and broke their linked hands. ''We need to talk…alone Butch'' She said as she passed the two by and pulled Kaoru with her. Kaoru frowned at her friend but did comply until she and Momoko were completely out of normal hearing range.

''What are you doing? You can't date Butch….''Kaoru placed her hands on her hips and thought her friend was jealous until she explained further. ''Look… the vampire that attacked me was Raiden but he said he was going to kidnap me if I told it to someone else. Now if he's a vampire then I'm pretty sure his brothers are too, which also explains why Noa isn't at school now Miyako has gone missing.''

As Momoko in her panic state told everything to Kaoru, Brick had found his way to Butch who was quick to tell his brother what they were talking about. ''Momoko just snitched on you to Kaoru….'' Brick rolled his eyes as he had hoped she would have stayed quiet for at least one more day and carefully listened to their conversation.

Kaoru, however, was now seeing the dangers of it and told her friend what to do. ''Go to the professor and tell him everything you just told me. I will stay here to keep an eye out on the both of them.'' Just as promised Kaoru walked up to the guys, thinking they hadn't heard a single word of her previous conversation.

''Sorry, my friend here is a little paranoid as our friend Miyako is missing since last night,'' Kaoru explained before she took her bag and stared at Butch. He too placed his schoolbag back on his shoulders and walked into the building with Kaoru. Brick followed but as soon as they stepped inside he told them he was going to the toilet and left the building again.

He saw the pink streak vanishing at the horizon and followed her to the lab. He watched her through the glass and heard her talk to the professor. She was very worried and she told them very convincing about the powers he had. Brick looted it as she was giving him high standards as an enemy of the PPGZ.

After a few minutes, Brick had enough and he went in for the action. Without drinking a single drop of blood he went in for the attack and simply knocked the door out. Of course, everyone in the room was stunned as they hadn't thought about him arriving this early or at daytime.

Momoko transformed while Ken used the new weapon his dad had made. Again Brick had no pain and he easily dogged a few attacks from Blossom. When Mr. Utonium stepped in with another weapon, Brick had enough and stopped showing off. He flew to Utonium, touched his forehead and inserted his teeth in his neck. He simply drank his blood while the others watched.

Utonium's sons had dropped his weapon in fear as he saw his father's body deform into a corpse. It would probably give him nightmares for the rest of his life and he closed his eyes out fear. Brick totally ignored him as Blossom had run up to Utonium's leftovers. She held onto the loose skin in her hands, hoping to find life in them but that was already gone.

''You promised me something Momoko and since you have broken your promise I am here to claim my part,'' Brick told Blossom who was still staring at the corps in her hands. She looked up to Brick and noticed the evil dark aura surrounding him.

Blossom stood up and glared angered at him until Ken came into Bricks vision again. She tried to stop Brick from burning Ken alive and she was happy he missed on his first try. Just like Miyako, she begged him for mercy but unlike Miyako, she gave him a more interesting deal. ''…I will do everything for his life.''

Brick stopped his attack and thought about the possibilities represented by it. If she was willingly working along then everything would be a lot easier than it had been before. He looked to the boy again and noticed he was just an innocent eleven-year-old. ''I guess we have a deal…and you are going to keep this promise or I will kill him skin him alive.''

* * *

Kaoru couldn't concentrate in class. She had a feeling something bad was going on as Brick hadn't returned from his bathroom visit. Butch was trying his best to distract her but failed miserably. He even tried flirting with her but she didn't fall for his schemes. Eventually, she made up an excuse to leave class and called Momoko on her compact.

When Momoko didn't answer she tried calling the lab but still no one answered. Now thinking about the worst possible situation, Kaoru transformed into Buttercup and rushed her way over to the lab. The destruction of the front door made her alert something really bad had happened and she rushed in.

The building was empty except for the corpse of Utonium that she discovered right after entering. She felt a stone in her stomach as she looked at the body that once had been her friend and mentor in fighting crime. This was the first big lost she had to encounter in her life and she hated it. She balled her fist to keep back any tears that tried to form in her eyes.

Buttercup searched the rest of the building for Ken and Momoko. They were nowhere to be found but when she was about to give up she found Poochi hiding under one of the beds. Buttercup pulled him out from underneath the mattress and took him in her arms as he was still shaking. ''Poochi, what the fuck happened?''

The little robot dog was too scared to answer her and that made Buttercup think. ''If Raiden really is the vampire behind this then...'' Her eyes widen as the realization hit her hard. If Raiden was indeed the vampire that did this and Butch was his brother…. Then she had kissed a vampire without knowing it.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes as she thought about it but got interrupted by Poochi who suddenly spoke. ''Brick… It was Brick of the RRBZ'' Narrowed eyes opened a little as these clues were absolutely new to her but she still didn't like them. Buttercup knew very well that if Raiden was Brick then Butch was the same little brat she actually thought he was.

Her mind raced back to their kiss and she regretted it now. She hadn't just willingly kissed Butch, she had kissed Rowdyruff boy Z. The biggest asshole of them all. If she had trusted her gut feelings instead of listening to Momoko then she hadn't opened up to him in the first place. Why had Momoko been so convincing? Was it because she didn't want to see Butch as the little Butch that was crushing on her?

Buttercup flew to the only safe place she knew that wouldn't get her family in danger and ended up at the Mayor's office. She explained to the Major and his secretary what was going on and stayed with them to come up with a plan.

When Poochi finally spoke, he told them about the strength that Brick had shown this morning. All of them knew that attacking the castle would be a bad idea and they debated about what to do until Buttercup suddenly remembered something. If the boys were kidnapping the girls one by one she would be next. She told it to Miss. Bellum and they made up a little plan to follow her and contact the other girls if she did.

* * *

Brick had locked Momoko up in his bedroom and had joined Boomer in his so-called throne room. A beautifully restored marble floor, long red curtains and the luxurious furniture was a nice surprise to the boys. It seemed Devan knew how to get things done and all three boys had been very pleased with it.

Brick observed his brother and saw he was writing down everything he had done in his life and how much he loved Miyako. Brick didn't understand why but Devan suggested him to do the same. He trusted the boy and did as requested.

While the two boys were writing, Devan was showing Ken his tasks around the castle. The little boy was great for fixing little choirs and serving the boys. Devan knew how to take advantage of Ken's fears and easily got the boy convinced to comply.

A few rooms above Momoko was using one of her hairpins to escape her chains. This looked so much easier in movies than in real life, but still she wanted to try. After an hour of trying, she gave up and observed the room around her. She had figured out that Raiden was Brick from the Rowdyruff boys and he was smart enough to have a spare key in case of getting locked in. She began to open all his drawers, looked underneath the bed and under the carpet.

Unsuccessful she laid down on the bed and stared at the fiery lamp hanging from the wooden ceiling. First, she found it a fire hazard but then she noticed the red color of the flame. All the other candles in her room were orange or yellow and that made her think. She stepped on the bed and reached out to the lamp above her. With her fingers, she was able to reach the edge and it tilted a little before a set of red burning keys fell out, onto the floor.

Momoko grabbed the keys and quickly found out why it had been so easy for her to find them. She burned her hand while the little red flames kept on protecting the keys. She held on her burned hand with her unburned hand and quickly ran to the bathroom where she held it under water.

Okay so Brick had played it smart but she wasn't a fool neither. When her hand wasn't hurting anymore she went back into the room with a wet towel and extinguished the little fire surrounding the keys.

She quickly unlocked her chains with the first key and used the second key to open the door. Momoko peaked outside and saw no one in the long stone hallway. She stepped outside and looked around for a way out. She had no idea which way to go and walked to her right until she heard someone cry.

Momoko recognized the cry as Miyako and changed her escape plan into finding her friend. She followed the path and went up the stairway that seemed to go on forever. When she finally arrived at Miyako's door she saw it wasn't locked with a key, but only had a wooden beam to protect her from escaping.

Momoko opened the door, comforted Miyako and told her everything that was going on while she tried to get Miyako out of her chains. Of course, Miyako stopped crying when she heard Cody was still alive but the dead of the professor made her very sad again.

A few floors down Devan was showing Ken the location of Momoko as he wanted Ken to serve the girls in the future. He knew that they would except food from a friend better than food from a stranger and hoped that somehow the girls would feel at home.

When he discovered the empty room he immediately called out for Brick. Brick's super hearing was able picked it up and he arrived in a few seconds with his brother in pursuit. He couldn't find her just with his intuition as it was still daytime and his powers were somewhat weakened then.

Boomer didn't hesitate one second and quickly rushed up towards Miyako. She too was gone now and he quickly rushed down the stairs again. They couldn't have gotten far as they were still mortals and the boys searched for them.

Momoko and Miyako had noticed the boys search and hid a few times until they were sure the exit was clear and ran to their freedom…..into the hands of Butch who just arrived home. ''I don't think you girls are allowed to go outside yet.'' He said before he walked between them and grabbed an arm of each girl. He then moved them back inside towards the throne room where Brick and Boomer soon found them.

* * *

Brick locked Momoko up in his room and this time, he took the spare key with him. Instead, he inflames the steal door and hoped she wouldn't try anything. Boomer had noticed something had changed in Miyako her mind and took it as a positive turn. He didn't chain her to the bed anymore and just locked up in her room again.

* * *

As night fell Kaoru couldn't sleep. She was sure Butch was going to visit her and she wanted to give him a piece of her mind. It was almost 3 am when she noticed someone slipping into her room. Kaoru seated up and crossed her arm over her chest.

''I know it's you, Butch..'' She said as she watched the shadow seating down next to her on the bed. She recognized him and narrowed her eyes a little more. Butch smiled back at her before he spoke. ''I guess you were expecting me?''

Kaoru uncrossed her arms, pushed him out of the way and stepped out of her bed. '' Unfortunately yes, but I don't like being visited at night, especially not by people who kidnap my friends, so leave!.'' She said angrily while she observed Butch his reaction. Butch stood up and emotionless stared at her.

Kaoru, however, was sick of him being in her room and grabbed his shirt and began pulling him to the exit of her room. Butch, however, stayed on his spot as she began to pull him with all her strength. This was new for Kaoru and she turned around to face him. He smirked evilly at the girl but she didn't budge yet.

''I'm not leaving Buttercup.'' He watched as her eyes widen from surprise. How the hell did he know she's Buttercup? Kaoru released him and took a step away from him. Butch noticed this and took a confident stand before her. ''Let's just say Bubbles transforming into Miyako was the biggest hint.''

Kaoru reassembled her confident pose once she heard him talk about her friend. She wanted to ask about Miyako but until now she hadn't noticed Butch his canines yet. ''Are those real? What the fuck have you done you little Rowdyruff'' She said as she stepped closer and inspected his teeth a little closer. Butch had not expected her to react this way but he stayed calm and moved Kaoru's hands away from his mouth so he could talk.

'' Mojo fixed the one thing that was holding us apart. He made me older, less immature and way more powerful then you will ever be, in the hope, I would be dating you.'' Kaoru didn't do much but look at the boy as she processed his words. She found it unbelievable Mojo had successfully turned them older…although something told her not everything had gone the way he had wanted it to be.

''And the murders were also a part of the plan?'' She asked a little hesitating as she now connected him and his brothers to the murders of the last few day. Butch moved his hands up in defense and answered honestly. ''Being turned into a vampire was a little side effect… we do need to drink to stay alive you know.''

Kaoru didn't know if she should be scared or interested in this and took it as a sign she needed to be cautious. Butch noticed Kaoru was on her guard and didn't try anything rash yet. The two of them waited for the other to speak first but eventually it was Kaoru who broke the silence between them ''…Why are you here Butch?'' Kaoru reluctantly askes even though she already knew he was here to take her away, just like his brothers had done to her friends.

Butch smiled confident and moved around Kaoru to block her only exit. At this point, he wasn't sure about her trying to escape him. 'You know why I am here Kaoru.'' Kaoru unknowingly took a step backward and watched his every move. Him coming closer to her was not a good sign. ''I 'm not leaving Butch'' She growled to the man closing in on her. Butch simply chuckled and took another step closer to her. Between Kaoru and Butch was less than a meter space and it made Kaoru more and more aware of the dangerous game she was playing.

''That's too bad because you already gave me your consent today.'' Kaoru cursed in her head remembering the kiss from today. How could she have been so stupid? She wished she could reverse time but as Butch took another step closer she realized he might have been right. She did like this Butch a lot…just not the vampire part.

Kaoru also noticed he was coming way to close and pulled her compact out her pocket to transform. ''Sorry Butch but I'm not the girl that gives up without a fight.'' Butch crossed his arms as he had predicted she wasn't going to come with him without a fight. Once Buttercup stood before him he smiled quit evilly before he tackled her and both of them went through the wall, falling down until they hit the pavement.

Buttercup was still fast to punch him off and attacked him with her hammer. Butch his counterattacks were merciless while Kaoru just made a few scratches on him. When she crashed down for the fifth time she began to cough up blood and Butch stopped attacking her.

''Stop fighting, you're hurt'' He said as he landed down next to her. Buttercup, however, had no intention to quit and quickly kicked him against his legs. Butch growled as she did hurt him and he had enough of the useless fighting. He then used all his strength at once and aimed at her compact.

A bright light colored the next 50 miles while her compact fell into hundreds of tiny pieces and she transformed back to Kaoru. She looked at herself in amazement before she looked at the tiny shiny pieces spread around her. Kaoru's confidence vanished as she looked to Butch who was now walking towards her. She swallowed and then suddenly noticed she was lifted onto Butch his shoulders.

* * *

Miyako had been looking outside and she had observed the green flashes of light before the big white explosion. She was worried about Kaoru and wondered if she was still alive.

As the darkness returned to the night Miyako saw a shadow coming towards the castle and she could hear Kaoru rant to Butch. For the first time that day she smiled very brightly as her biggest worry faded away.

Boomer came up to her room and asked her to follow him. She did as requested but she didn't like it. He brought her to the throne room where she got reunited with her two friends. The three them, Ken, Devan, Brick and Boomer watched as Butch showed them Buttercups destroyed compact.

''A little gift for Mojo for helping us'' He said as he proudly presented it. Momoko wasn't so much interested in the compact and watched Kaoru's reaction. She was still having a difficult time to except what was going on and looked a little sad.

Brick and Boomer loaded it. This was like a weird kind of dream and they loved it. ''I guess that the era of the Powerpuff girls Z is over and the era of the darkness has begun,'' Devan said he stepped out from the shadows. He knew very well that fear was feeding his powers and this was unintentionally helping him.

* * *

After this revelation, Boomer took Miyako outside, into the garden. A lot of roses were closed but some were still open and filled the air with a sent all too familiar to her. Boomer offered her one but she refused to take it. Boomer knew it would take a while before she was going to forgive him, but he needed to be patient.

He observed her beauty and loved the way she walked. Her blond hair moving by the wind and her hips moving in little circles as she moved along. He didn't mind waiting for her, at least not now.

While the blue's walked into the garden, Momoko was brought back to Brick's room again. Brick remembered Momoko still had her part of the deal to live up to and he was willing to go far. He called in Ken and told the boy to turn his back on them.

Momoko watched as Ken did what he had been told but then looked back to Brick who now had begun kissing her neck with a few pecks at the time, so he could talk to her in between. ''You said you would do anything for his life…are you still prepared to do that?''

Momoko swallowed and began to fear the worst when Brick began to kiss her. She tried to hold back her fears as chills went down her spine. She thought he was going to rape her but he continued kissing her softly. ''Relax Momoko, I'm not going to force you into 'those' things….unless you want me too.''

He moved a strand of hair away and kissed her behind her ear. He whispered all kinds of sweet things between his kisses but Momoko refused to believe them. How could she trust the person that kidnapped her and her friends?

* * *

Butch dragged Kaoru to his room and wanted her to cool down. She was still trying to fight him but he didn't budge. Without her superpowers, Kaoru wasn't strong enough to actually hurt him. He didn't want to hurt her anymore and waited until she stopped raging. Only when she was almost calm he grabbed her right leg and chained her to his bed.

He didn't say anything and left her in his room while he went downstairs, to meet up with his brothers. They had promised Devan they would help him get his girl and now the time had come to live up to that promise.

Devan however was a little more paranoid and was certain that this was going to a lot harder than getting Momoko, Kaoru and Miyako. ''Before we rush over to our target, there are some things you should know. Every woman in that family is a flower. This means their superpowers are weak but never underestimate the power of plant life or their annoying security system. ''

Devan doubted if the boys were ready for this task but he too wanted his girl in his arms. He was about to lead the boys to their destination when Devan suddenly remembered something. ''Whatever you do, don't drink their blood. It could be poison for Vampires…..Oh.. and before I forget…Callie is the blond one with green eyes.''

All four men flew to the Carter residence and landed on the rooftop a house across. Brick inspected the security and destroyed the nearest power cable that was going towards the house. This took care of the security system for now and all four moved towards the garden.

Butch broke the door with ease and all of them rushed inside. Inside they split up into two groups. Devan and Butch went upstairs while Brick and Boomer searched the lower part of the house. This was strange and Devan didn't trust it. Did they know the boys and him were coming?

* * *

A few miles away Ann Carter stepped into Professors Utonium's lab. With all these strange vampire attacks the Mayor had asked her to explore the lab first and look if the girls were there. Ann found the body of Utonium but everything else was normal. Ann also found Cody on the top floor, who was slowly awaking from his long sleep in a bed.

Hours later, the mayor, Ann's sister, and Cody gathered in the lower part of the lab and talked about their options. ''Kaoru is still wearing the bugs we have placed on her as she had predicted Butch was going to come for her. From what we know the Rowdyrufboys Z are behind these horrible crimes and they have the girls and their compacts. However, Buttercups compact is destroyed. We also know they are staying in the old castle against mountain'' Miss Bellum told everyone in the room as they all hoped for some good news.

Cody wanted to free his love but he had no idea how to do that and why these people were here. He held his heavy head and looked at the girls beside him. He knew Callie, she was a friend of Miyako, but he didn't really know the other girl. ''May I ask why they're here?''

The mayor brightly smiled and cheered as he pointed to them" These are the Carter sister and they're the only girls in Townsville with superpowers, but instead of fighting crime they restore the damaged buildings and plant life after the fights of the PGGZ.''

Ann stood up and took a bow and she introduced herself before saying what she had wanted to say. ''We're here to help you get the girls back Cody, but we need to have a good plan and some more people to help us.''

* * *

When the boys and Devan came back home, they only had one task left and that was sleeping. Being a Vampire did reduce the lack of sleep, but not enough to keep them awake for more than three days in a row.

For Brick, it was easy to sleep in his own bed as Momoko was already sound asleep. Kaoru and Miyako, however, were a different story. Kaoru was still mad at Butch, not just for punching her, but mostly because he lied to her. Butch didn't get any sleep that night as Kaoru tried her very best to keep him awake.

Miyako had opened her window and stared at the stars. She wasn't making her counterpart's life a living hell but she watched the stars and the moon more closely tonight as she silently prayed for Cody to come and safe her.

The fact that Cody was still alive had stopped her from crying but still she felt very alone and empty without him. In her eyes, he was her soulmate, the one destined to love her forever.

Miyako pouted of sadness when Boomer tried to comfort her. He tried to avoid the subject of Cody, but he did know it was that what was bothering her. He really wanted to sleep but concerns about his girl kept him awake all night long.

As the night began to turn into day, Boomer finally fell asleep. It gave Miyako a few hours to breath but still her mind rushed off to Cody. Is he alright? Who is taking care of him now the professor is dead?

Miyako didn't smile until Ken walked in with breakfast. She hugged him tightly making Ken almost drop the plate of food. ''I'm so happy you're alright Ken'' Miyako then broke the hug and looked at the little boy. He too looked sad but at least he was still unharmed. That did summon some questions in Miyako's head. What benefit did the boys have, leaving him alive?

''Why did the boys bring you to the castle?'' She asked him as she softly seated down on the edge of the bed, not wanting to wake Boomer. Ken placed the plate of breakfast on the little table in the corner of the room. He looked at Boomer and only answered when he was certain Boomer was asleep. ''Brick took me here to bribe Momoko into doing things she doesn't want.''

Miyako frowned as only one more question came to mind. ''Like what?'' Ken made a face of horror and fiddled with his fingers. He didn't want to scare her more then she already was, then again she did need to know the truth. ''Just kisses for now, but I have a feeling he's going to bribe her into sex soon.''

Miyako's face turned into terror and she quickly covered her now open mouth. As Brick was able to do this then that meant Boomer could also use that against her in the future. She felt a cold chill run down her spine as the thought of him entering her private parts crossed her mind.

This made Miyako even more determent to escape. She could wait like a lady until Cody was fit enough to come, but she could get raped while waiting. Or she was going to take matters into her own hands and search for Cody after she escaped with her friends.

''Ken, can you do me a favor? Can you leave the cutlery with us girls and pretend you don't know it's missing?'' Miyako asked him as he left the door. Knowing she might have a plan to escape, he agreed and left the room silently.

Ken then went to Kaoru and Butch. They were both still awake but instead of cursing Kaoru had laid the silent treatment upon him. Ken found it rather amusing that Butch was having a hard time and did his best to hide his smile. He gave Kaoru her breakfast plate and without saying anything he left for Brick and Momoko.

Both Brick and Momoko were asleep until Ken opened the door. Momoko fluttered her eyes open and sat up straight. Brick's arms fell off her body and now she noticed for the first time he had been holding her in his sleep. She took her breakfast but didn't eat jet. She looked at Brick first, who was now starting to wake up.

One part of her told her not to eat and throw it all over him, but another part told her that it was only going to provoke his sexual actions towards her. If she was patient with him, he was patient with her. It had been a rule when she helped him with his homework and she was sure it also applied now.

Brick rubbed his eyes while Ken left the room and looked at his girl. Even in the morning she looked stunning with her shiny red hair that spread everywhere and he gave her a lovely kiss on her cheek. She suddenly turned towards him and crossed her arms over her chest. ''Brick… I can't live like this…you know, locked up and all…I understand that you care about me but forcing me into things isn't working for me. Like you and your math homework, I never forced you to make those….''

Brick had already expected this and he had already made his own plan about it. ''okay…Well I do think it's fine if you call your parents or roam around the castle freely…but you have to build up my trust before I grand you anything else.''

Momoko was a little stunned as she hadn't expected this and uncrossed her arms. This had gone way too easy for her likings but she didn't mind asking. Brick however was not done with what he wanted to say. ''The kissing however will never stop and I will try to push you to your limit. You're not the type of girl that's easily convinced about a boy being her true love and I am going to push you over that limitation.''

Momoko didn't know what to say about this. She had been crushing on a lot of guys and indeed she always found something about them that she didn't like. She dated a handful and all of them got boring after a while because love only came from her side. Brick however was the only one who gave more love then he received from her and that somehow scared her.

This was also the reason why she stayed quiet and refused to talk back to Brick. He gave her another kiss on her cheek, knowing exactly why she didn't answer back to him. He stepped out of bed and opened the curtains, covering the window. It was a rainy day and drops of water stained to the glass.

Brick then turned back to Momoko who had started on her breakfast. He watched her eat and wondered what would happen if he eats human food again. Blood had been his only energy soars and he missed the diversity of normal human food. He watched her eat and leaned against the wall, knowing that everything was going smoothly.

* * *

A few rooms away Butch had made Kaoru laugh by making funny faces and in return she had gotten even madder at him and told him everything he had done wrong. From the ageing to the kidnapping, she told him exactly what was bothering her. Butch however was relieved she had started talking again and listened to what she had to say. His brother Brick had told him to listen to everything a woman has to say, because it shows her you respect her and your willing to work out your differences.

He listened to her for a few hours until he noticed she was cooling down and asked him a question she actually wanted answered. ''…and why me? There a fucking millions girls out there and still you had to kidnap me?!''

Butch softly smiled as he trapped her between him and the wall behind her. Kaoru quickly crossed her arms over her chest as Butch leaned on his right hand that was placed next to her head. He found it hard to explain this to her but he was going to try his best. ''First of all, you know I love you. Secondly, If I wanted to pick out a mate then I would choice someone strong… A queen to rule beside me instead of a princess that says yes and Amen to everything.''

Kaoru frowned as she processed his words. She had no idea little Butch had that big of a crush on her a month back or had these kind of plans with her. She did know she had probably made it worse by kissing him to get rid of Narushima…or liking his new body. Big Butch was very muscular but not too much, he looked a lot like her dad when he was sixteen and he had the confidence to back it up.

Still Kaoru refused to open up her feelings towards him. She was strong enough to block the possible feelings and followed her mind. She stayed quiet until Butch ask her a question he had been thinking about since he discovered she was Buttercup. ''The only thing that made me doubt about my love for you was when I discovered you being a Buttercup. I thought you hated skirts, so why join the PPGZ?''

Kaoru narrowed her eyes again and debated between answering and kicking him against his shins. Seeing he was very determent to know she rolled her eyes and answered. '' Well their my friends….and I like the power that was given to me.'' Butch loved her answer and quickly used his free hand to move one of Kaoru's hairs out her face. If power was the way to her heart he was going to make her more powerful than anyone else alive.

This was a problem.

Butch had no idea how to make Kaoru more powerful and he knew that biting her wouldn't turn anyone in a vampire. As soon as he was done teasing Kaoru he searched for Brick, who was in their old library, reading old books with Momoko.

Brick had told Momoko this was a test and she couldn't leave the room without him. If she did he was going to take countermeasures and take revenge on her. Momoko didn't want to find out what revenge was and reluctantly agreed. She did like the library and found herself reading romantic books she had never heard off.

Butch told Brick about his worries but like always Brick was one step ahead. Brick was already doing research about the reproduction between vampires and humans. He hadn't found the right book yet but he was determent to find it.

He was afraid that if he would produce a child with Momoko in the future, it would be born a hybrid and not in a good way. Like a Hinny it could be unfertile or it could even turn out into a monster, destroying his mother from inside of the womb. He was sure he could find answers in this library, but it was huge and it was ridden in old Japanese that was hard to read for him.

Brick also hoped to find more answers about his new powers and the way vampires lived. After a few hours without success he found something else that was pretty interesting. He found a book about old mythical creatures. He didn't find anything about Vampires in it, but he did found out that Devan was a Dark Vulture. Devan got his powers from fear and was bound to serve those who ruled with that same fear. He could never be stronger than the people spreading fear for him. This made it clear for Brick he could trust the boy and use him to his advantage.

While the two of them searched, Momoko looked towards the open door and debated about escaping. If Brick caught her in the act or eventually found her, she knew there were going to be some consequences. Did she really want to find out what those consequences could be?

She looked at the two boys again and decided to search for a new book to read. Momoko felt Brick's eyes on her as she walked towards the Romantic shelf and placed her book back. She moved her hand over a few books until she reached a book with a red cover that got her attention. The inside of the book wasn't special at first glance but once she seated down she noticed this was a book about Vampire mating.

Momoko slowly watched Brick, before she focused back on the book. She quickly rushed through a few pages. Everything Brick and his brothers could want to know about vampire mating was in there and it frightened her. First step was to scorch mark the woman you desire with your own emblem and that was more than enough evidence for Momoko to make a new plan. Destroying that book was first priority now.

Momoko asked Brick if she could go to their room because she was cold and wanted to take a nap. Brick didn't mind and lead her back to his room, where he fired up the fireplace that was on the opposite of the bed. He then chained her to the bed again as he returned for his search in the library. Without him knowing she burned the book in the fireplace and secured her future for now.

* * *

The day went by quickly and our girls were soon having lunch in their rooms. Their counterparts were with them, not knowing they weren't the only ones watching them. Ann Carter had created a large plant that Cody had used to climb up towards Miyako's window. He tried to stay out of Boomers view as he had heard his voice on his way up. Cody didn't want to make the same mistake as last time and recklessly jump in.

Callie Carter and Momoko's parents had taken the task upon them to go inside the castle and free Momoko. Thanks to Kaoru's spy gear she knew exactly how to get there and how to get out. She knew that she needed to be fast but once she arrived at Brick's room she noticed the door was locked. An anger voice was yelling at Momoko and Callie wondered what was going on and if Momoko was alright. Momoko however was alright but unfortunately for her the cover of the book hadn't burned and Brick had lost a little of his temper when he found out. He was not amused about her possibly ruining their only chance to mate.

Dai and Tokyo Matsubara had assembled on the left side of the castle and had also used the vines created by Ann to climb up. They were hiding on the balcony and listened as Kaoru was giving all kinds of reasons to Butch about why she should be released.

Everyone waited for a signal of the red team who were now searching for a distraction to lure Brick out of his room. Callie knew she would alert Devan if she was going to use her superpowers inside the castle, but it was the only option now. Against all knowledge, she made a flower grow against the wall and told Momoko's parents to hide.

Like planned Devan had felt the use of superpowers and he rushed over towards the new plant in the hallway. The boy wasn't a fool and found it suspicious. With a plan in mind, he opened Brick's bedroom and stepped in.

Momoko's parents frowned while Callie narrowed her eyes. ''Fuck…he knows…Time for plan B…Do you still have those explosives?'' Callie asked as she looked at Momoko's mom. The woman nodded 'Yes' and took a few bombs from her bag. She placed them against the wall with the flower and then ran back to safety.

Meanwhile Ann and Cody hadn't said a word until suddenly Ann remembered something. ''We're supposed to wait for the signal, but we never talked about what kind of signal…'' Cody knew Ann was right and scratched his back. Why had no one noticed?

When suddenly an explosion was heard, both of them took that for the signal and watched as Boomer left the room in a hurry. They knocked out the glass window that was separating Miyako and them. Miyako jumped in Cody his arms and kissed him, knowing he had done so much trouble to safe her.

On the other side of the castle Kaoru and Butch both heard the explosion but unlike Boomer he didn't leave the room. Kaoru had noticed her brother's shadow and was a concerned about Butch hurting him. Luckily Butch his senses weren't as strong during the day and he hadn't noticed them jet.

Kaoru thought about a plan, but she knew that if he ever found her after this he would punish her. She wanted to use the cutlery Ken had left for her as a weapon to get away. When Butch noticed she was armed with a knife he crossed his arms and stared at her. ''I don't believe those blushes you always have to me are fake. Yes, you kissed me earlier then you wanted because of Narushima, but the thoughts about it were already there. Weren't they?'' Butch closed in on her and swiftly removed the knife and fork from her hands. Her heart pounded of both adrenaline and want were making her feel very uncomfortable. He grabbed hold of her wrists and was about to kiss her when Dai and Tokyo kicked against the glass door.

Butch looked to the side in surprise and gave Kaoru the room she needed. She grabbed the knife and quickly moved it through Butch his hand and into the wall. He was still in disbelieve when the pain got through to him.

He used his left hand to free his right hand that was now stabled to the wall. Kaoru felt adrenaline increasing and was very happy her Dad and Dai jumped onto his free arm and used the fork to staple the sleeve from Butch his clothing above his head. Kaoru stepped back at the angry look he had in his eyes. For the first time in her life she was actually scared for her own life and quickly left the room with her family as soon as they got the key from Butch.

Kaoru didn't want to leave without her friends but when she suddenly saw Momoko's dad running her way she regretted her decision. As predicted Brick was after him and he tried to burn him with fire. Kaoru, Dai and Tokyo quickly hid behind a wall and watched as both passed them by. Kaoru knew Momoko's dad couldn't win against a super powered being and Brick was a lot stronger and faster than that.

When Kaoru thought everything was safe she looked around the corner and saw Callie, Momoko and Momoko's mom running her way. Both of them were very relieved the other was okay and hugged each other. Yes, even Kaoru hugged! Carefully the group ran to the exit, only to be stopped by Butch who had freed himself and was prepared to kill.

In the back ground Boomer and Cody were fighting as their escape hadn't gone as planned. Boomer was unable to use his extra powers now it was daylight and it was making them evenly strong as they fought for Miyako her hand. Miyako wasn't there to see them fight as Cody had told her to run to their hideout and take a garlic bath. They boys can withstand the power of garlic but at least it was able to mask her sent, making it impossible to find her with use of the boys super nose.

The two families blocked by Butch knew they were in trouble now and debated about what to do. ''If we only had our compacts with us…'' Momoko said as she watched Butch nearing. Kaoru also took a stepped backwards as Butch his black aura was more than just impressively strong. She had never seen anything like it before.

Momoko was about to yell at everyone to split up, knowing that at least some of them would escape, when Ann showed up and used her vines to chain Butch to the ground. He was surprised at first but soon narrowed his anger towards the blonde girl behind him. Momoko, Kaoru and their families ran around Butch towards their freedom while Cody and Ann stayed behind.

Ann knew she couldn't keep up with Butch his powers and as night was going to come soon, the boys were going to be even stronger. When Ann heard Momoko's dad scream of paid she knew what had happened. The horror of person burning alive made her shiver as the sound reached her ears. She knew it wouldn't take long before Brick would arrive and this made her even more determent to stop everything that was going on. She quickly wrapped her vines around Boomer to get Cody's attention.

''Bring the girls to the hideout before these two escape and find them for their bath!'' Cody did as asked and ran high speed away from the scene. Ann didn't care about dying anymore and watched as Butch freed himself from her chains. He punched her and kicked her until all his anger had gotten out and she laid bleeding on the ground. Butch was about to end her life, by crushing her skull under his feet when Devan roughly pushed him away.

''You idiot …instead of fighting her you should go after Kaoru!''Devan growled as he took the body in his hands and carried her inside the Castle. Boomer and Butch tried to use their senses but the sun was still blocking their special powers. They had to wait until dark and hope they were still able to find them.

* * *

As soon as the girls arrived in their underground hideout they were forced to take a garlic bath. Of course the smell was awful but at least the boys couldn't find them now. Once that was done they got clean clothing and were asked to join everyone in the covariance room.

''We're very happy to have you girls back, but it seems not all of us have returned. Momoko's dad and Ann Carter haven't returned after the rescue mission. It's uncertain if they are still alive and we were unable to find and free Ken Utonium. '' Miss Bellum summed up as she represented the mayor who wasn't with them.

Momoko was certain Brick had killed her dad, although Brick might have spared him because he was her family and she cared about him. For now she didn't want to think about it and was more worried about their other family members. ''How about the rest of our families? Are they alright?"

Miss Bellum nodded yes and showed us three pictures. ''We arranged a house for you and your families to hide until we have a plan to defeat them and you can return to your normal lives. Your sister, Kaoru's mom and brother and Miyako's grandmother are already there''

The girls smiled relieved. Although this had been an horrible experience they were still able to imagen a positive future without the RRBZ or vampires. Thank god they still had Miss Bellum to come up with some plans.

''Thanks to Kaoru we also have some bugs placed in their throne room, in Butch his room and their hallways. If they come up with new plans we will know it immediately. For now it's best to evacuate you as fast as possible and during day time.'' Everyone agreed and inspected the pictures of their new houses except for Kaoru and Dai.

'' Why don't the Powerpuff girls Z do anything about this vampire problem? They're the goddam protectors of the city but they are nowhere to be found. Buttercup can kick their ass within a second''

Kaoru was quick to silence him and narrowed her eyes in anger. ''Because she got destroyed by Butch Dai! Even Buttercup couldn't defeat one of them and now she's destroyed and is gone forever!''

Everyone in the room went silent as it was clear that Kaoru was very defensive about this subject. Dai, however, wasn't satisfied with this answer and frowned. ''And how do you know this while the rest of the world doesn't?''

Kaoru felt it sting because she hated to admit defeat but now she had no choice. ''Because I was there Dai! I saw how Butch crushed her compact in hundreds of small pieces.''

''You're a liar!''

''No I'm not!''

''Yes you are! Buttercup would never allow….!''

''I am Buttercup!'' Kaoru yelled to her brother to shut him up. All eyes widen before Kaoru realized what she had done. She closed her eyes in defeat and seated down again. She had to explain everything now and took a deep breath. ''I was Buttercup, but Butch destroyed my compact and now I can't transform into Buttercup anymore. Which means I can't use any superpowers to defeat him.''

Tokyo Matsubara suddenly smiled brightly and told her something that made her smile. ''Your mother and I had a suspicion about this in the past….but we never asked you about it.''

Now everyone in the room knew Kaoru was Buttercup the connection was easily made with Momoko being Blossom and Miyako being Bubbles. Momoko wanted to explain it to her mom but she stopped her. ''Your dad and I already knew, but we didn't want you to know…that's why we never openly cheered for Blossom.''

Miyako wondered if her grandmother knew and hoped she would be proud. Luckily Cody already knew and he was with her now. Miyako gave him another hug and kissed him sweetly on his cheek. ''Thanks for being there for me.''

Cody hugged her tight but he looked rather worried. He knew that if a boy was able to kill for a girl then this was a BIG problem. Not only Miyako needed to watch her back, but also his family. They had already killed his mom and he feared for his brother and father, who were still at home.

* * *

 **preview next chapter:**

~ ''Do not bother…by the time you get there, they're already gone. Besides, If you do get the girls you still have to find the information about mating and watch them at the same time. I suggest you search for the book first and then search for the girls themselves.'' ~

~ ''It seems that the vampire that gave the boys their strength and age was also impossible to defeat. That was until a few men discovered they could take away his powers with the five stones of light. I believe that if we can find those five stones, you can defeat the boys and turn them back to normal.''~


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! Time for Chapter 2:** To Milian and back...

* * *

The boys searched the streets all night but no clue off the girls. Reluctantly they returned home when the sun began to rise again. Devan was already sleeping but Ken was up and cleaning like they had ordered him to do. Butch use his mind control power on the little boy but he didn't seem to know their location.

Brick was interested in this gift and wondered if he could do it too. He took his rest for now and so did his brothers. If they would sleep now, then they could search for the girls three days in a row and it would give them some advantage.

* * *

During the day Miss Bellum had begun to evacuate the girls and she warned them about the boys being on their heels. It was important for them to keep taking garlic baths and stay out of public areas. She also evacuated the Mayor and was going into hiding herself. Everyone who knew about their were-abouts was going into hiding.

Brick had expect this but he was sure at least one of his two prisoners would confess where they were hiding. Ann Carter had a strong mind that couldn't get broken by anyone of them, even Butch couldn't get her to talk with his mind powers. Their other prisoner had a weaker mind and Brick used this to test if he too could control weak minds.

After Devan had healed Momoko's dad his burn wounds, Brick concentrated on his irises and told him to tell about their hideout and possible other plans. Momoko's dad easily confessed the location of the hideout and told them Miss Bellum wanted to hide them at separate locations.

Brick and his brothers knew they needed to be fast but when they wanted to exit the room Devan stopped them. ''Don't bother…by the time you get there, they're already gone. Besides, If you do get the girls you still have to find the information about mating and watch them at the same time. I suggest you search for the book first, before you search for them.''

Devan did have a point and the boys agreed for now. They searched their library and found an old book with locations of vampires a few decades back. Brick knew it was very unlikely for Vampires to stay hidden in this century because of the technology and social media these days. He was pretty sure all of them had been extinct a long time ago, but the book might have been saved at one of those possible locations. Most of those locations where across the globe but he was determent to find it.

Brick by now had also thought about a possible plan to lure out the girls and asked Devan to gather the other dark particle villains. If they were gone someone else had to scare the city right? If this city was going to be their kingdom then It was going to be theirs for good.

Devan did as ordered and soon the Ganggreen Gang, Mojo Jojo, and the Amoeba boys found their way to the castle. None of them except Mojo had an idea about the aging or transformation the boys had gone through. All of them looked in awe at the dark and sinister aura the boys had. The fact that they were vampires came a little later but all of the villains were impressed and of course wondered why they were here.

While Butch and Boomer seated down, Brick showed them the broken compact of Buttercup and smiled sadistically to the other villains. ''We're going out of town for a little while and I want all of you to wreak havoc in our name while we are gone. Without their compacts the girls will probably be too scared to face you or you can easily overpower them if they show up.''

Brick stated as he inspected the villains faces and postures. They weren't convinced and he made his fist glow with a red fire to make a better impression. ''…. if you aren't with us, your against us….and remember, we defeated Buttercup with ease.''

All the villains suddenly agreed and watched as Brick gave the broken compact to Mojo Jojo. Mojo didn't understand why his boys didn't keep their 'trophy' and stared at it until Brick spoke to him again. ''Keep it. We rather have the girls themselves then their transform devices.''

Mojo wasn't smart but he wasn't dumb either and connected a few thoughts. ''Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru, Mojo?'' He asked, only to get a strong affirmative nod back. He didn't know if he liked this but at least Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles weren't going to interfere with his plans anymore. ''Momoko and her friends escaped us and it would be great if you could track them down before we return.''

* * *

As the boys were busy convincing the other villains, Ken had plans of his own. He had noticed the bugs placed around the castles hallways and was now telling everything into them, that he knew about the boys their plan.

Like predicted Miss. Bellum received the information but she had no idea what to do with it until Callie Carter showed up at her door. ''Miss Bellum, I did some googling and I found some information you might be interested in….''

Miss Bellum was very excited about this new information and called the girls on her TV screen. All of them were surprised by this call as they had just arrived at their new home. ''It seems that the vampire that gave the boys their strength and age was also impossible to defeat. That was until a few men discovered they could take away his powers with the five stones of light. I believe that if we can find those five stones, you can defeat the boys and turn them back to normal.''

Miyako almost cheered when she heard about it but she knew this was going way to easy. Momoko and Kaoru also stayed quiet as they knew their counterparts were going to do everything in their power to prevent this.

''And where do we find these stones?'' Momoko asked carefully, hoping for some good news. It stayed quiet and the longer it took for Bellum to answer the worse it was going to get. '' They were last used in the fight against that same vampire 800 years ago. Legend says that the heroes returned the stones to their temples to regain back their strength. They remain hidden but there is a map on display in an Milan Museum that might have the locations. ''

Miyako smiled brightly at the thought of seeing her parents again who were still working in Milan. She was sure they could stay at her parents villa but her smile faded as she thought about leaving Tokyo New Townsville unprotected.

The next morning the girls stepped on a bus towards the airfield and traveled lightly. Cody traveled with them to the airport before he was going to head back to his own family. At this moment they needed him more than Miyako and this way he was able to reassure the girls that everyone in Townsville would be safe.

All four of them stepped on the bus and looked outside as the streets passed them by. Kaoru was having higher hopes again and so was Miyako. The two talked about Milan and flying in plane since this was their first time on a jet.

Momoko didn't feel like talking as she thought about her counterpart. Brick would do everything in his power to get her back but that wasn't her biggest worry. _What had happened to her Dad?_ Had Brick killed him? And what about Ken? Brick only kept him alive to bribe her and she hadn't lived up to her part of the deal.

She tried to be strong and avoided any eye contact with her friends. It was her burden to bare and right now the only thing she could do was finding those stones and turn the ruff's back to normal. That last thing was a nice thought tough….everything normal again…

Her train of thoughts stopped when a little boy in the front of the bus shouted something that alerted everyone. ''Cool! A giant robot!'' Everyone looked to the left and saw a few explosions and a giant robot that belonged to no other the Mojo Jojo.

Kaoru stood up and ran up to the window on the other side. She felt anger rush over her as she recognized the robot that destroyed everything in its path. She wanted to get off the bus and fight but she knew very well it was no use if she couldn't transform into Buttercup.

The girls watched the city burn with pain in their hearts as the bus drove on. Momoko was about to tell the girls how much she hated this injustice when a shadow loomed over the bus. A few milliseconds later, a giant robot arm pierced through the bus from one side to another, nearly missing Kaoru.

People around them began to scream while the robot began to shake the bus. Kaoru fell to the right side of the bus when the robotic arm lifted the bus and shook it. She landed on the window screen but found herself lucky not to fall through the glass. She grabbed the nearest pole and held on tight.

Her friends were holding on to Cody, who was strong enough to hold them and himself in place until the robot dropped the bus on its right side, onto the ground. Everyone inside the bus fell down, crushing one another by the force of gravity. Cody turned so the girls would fall on him and would remain unharmed.

Except from shock Momoko and Miyako were alright. Kaoru was quick to her feet but she was in severe pain. Her ribs were hurting like crazy but she wasn't going to admit it to anyone, not even herself.

Cody transformed himself and made a hole for everyone to exit. Miyako and Momoko wanted to help the elderly and wounded but Kaoru stopped them and asked them to go with her to the airport a.s.a.p.

With just a few more blocks to go, the girls and Cody ran like their lives depended on it. If Mojo was going to attack the airport then there was no way they could ever reach Milan. They were half way when Cody noticed Mojo's robot was going after them and straight to the airport. Since he was still transformed he stopped in his tracks and turned around. ''Go get those locations. I'm going to stall Mojo's robot!''

Miyako protested but Momoko and Kaoru dragged her with them by her arms. When they arrived at the airport they were very relieved to hear emergency protocols had been activated, but no airplanes were flying today.

All three Looked lost at the billboards that showed all flights had been cancelled. That is all except one. A private plane was standing in the middle of the runway as it was still waiting for permission for lift off.

Momoko used the chaos to get her friends outside and onto the runway towards the plane. They ran as fast as they could but it seemed Mojo had other plans for them and crushed the jet with his robot, before he enclosed the girls in a circle of his robotic arms.

Mojo's victory laugh reached their ears before he himself arrived before them. Momoko looked at her friends and saw the panic in Miyako's eyes, while Kaoru seemed to be in pain. She needed to save her friends at all costs and began to think about her options.

Mojo might be smart when it comes to robotics, he wasn't a genius in thinking ahead or smart planning. This was something Momoko could use against him, but how? It's not like he had an on/off switch?

Looking at the control panel, Momoko saw that an on/off switch wasn't one of the possibilities, but there were enough options to try her luck. She ran up to Mojo who just opened his mouth to talk and jumped onto the panel, pressing all kinds of buttons. Her friends saw what she was trying to do and ran away as soon as one of the tentacles lifted from the ground.

Kaoru was still full of adrenaline but Miyako could easily keep up with her. She knew something was wrong with her friend but she didn't mention anything. The two ran to safety of a nearby building where they watched as Mojo fought their friend off his panel and imprisoned her.

Miyako and Kaoru both wanted to help her but they knew getting those locations would be more important than anything else. If they would get imprisoned it would surely end their search and their only escape for freedom.

Miyako began to tear up until she noticed another plane nearby. She recognized it as the Morebucks plane and it had begun to start it's engines. Without too much thought she grabbed Kaoru's hand and ran off in the direction of the private jet.

At first she thought she was to slow but the plane seemed to slow down. Soon after a hatch opened and a friendly hand pulled them into the plane and into safety. Thank god Mojo hadn't spotted them.

The two girls seated down in one of the chairs as the jet made its way to the runway. Mojo had completely ignored it and within a few minutes they were off the ground and into the air. It was only then that Kaoru had focused on the steward that had let them onto the plane. With his brown hair and purple eyes he looked familiar but she couldn't lay her finger on it. She stared at him until the seatbelt light went off and he walked to the pilots.

A few minutes later the Steward arrived back with a glass of water for Miyako. He seated down in front of Miyako and smiled relieved. ''Are you and your friend okay Miyako?'' He asked as she took the glass of water from him. Miyako seemed to know him and tried to smile, but she failed miserably. ''Thanks Rocky and yes, we are okay. We are just a little surprised by everything.''

Kaoru now recognized him and relaxed in her seat. Miyako had forced Kaoru and him on a date once, only to make sure she was really over Narushima. Both of them had a lot in common but Rocky was more like a male Miyako then a real man in Kaoru's eyes. They had never spoken each other after it but both were fine with it.

''Rocky, where is this plane going to?'' Miyako asked as she relaxed a little. Rocky moved to his right and switched on a screen that showed them their route. ''We're going to Bern, Switzerland, to pick up Duchess Morebucks from one of her horse riding contests. We will arrive there thirteen hours from now.''

Miyako used her time to catch up with Rocky but Kaoru now began to feel the pressure on her ribs as the adrenaline was slowly working off. They weren't fractured but she was sure they we severely bruised. She felt herself closing her eyes, trying to think about other things then pain.

* * *

After a thirteen hour flight, the plane landed in Bern, where they entered the first hotel. Now it was night time again, they had to be extra careful and they needed to refresh their garlic cloak if they wanted to keep the boys away.

Miyako called her parents and hoped they could pick them up in the morning. She was very relieved to hear their voices and they had gotten very excited about seeing their daughter again. At least they were going to arrive in Milan tomorrow.

The night passed fast and soon it was morning again. Miyako slept like a rose but Kaoru hadn't slept at all. She couldn't lay down on her ribs and sleeping in an upright position wasn't very helpful.

After they got ready and packed, they went to the lobby where they met a woman with bright velvet red hair and crystal blue eyes. She was talking on the phone to someone but ended her conversation when she saw the girls. Miyako recognized her as her parents assistant and walked up to her.

''Nice to meet you Alesia, my name is Miyako and this is my friend Kaoru '' The woman smiled and took the girls with her to Milan where she brought them to the villa that belonged to Miyako's parents.

* * *

Brick and his brothers walked along the city of Zadar, Croatia. It was a hot day and although they had fed themselves last night the heat was almost unbearable. They had visited over forty old castles but were no step closer to the book.

The only thing they had learned was that unlike previous predictions of Brick, there were still some vampires living upon this earth. They were rather old and weak and didn't remember much about mating or the book he was looking for. Only the last vampire looked younger then eighty and seemed to know something. He told them he had seen it at a museum in Italy, but he didn't remember when or where as he had never mated.

The boys found shelter underneath a tree and Brick opened his phone for any news from Tokyo. He was pleased to hear Mojo had control over most of the city and had captured Momoko for him. ''Mojo imprisoned Momoko but it seems that Cody helped Miyako and Kaoru escape on a plane to Bern.'' Brick closed his phone window and stared at the building in front of him. He was happy that Momoko was going to be in his possession again but first he had to find that book.

'Mojo said the girls got on the last plane that could leave Tokyo and Devan said he had information about them wanting to go to Milan. Devan admitted not having a good resource but why would they want to go there?' Brick thought before he spoke to his brothers.

''Devan believes the girls want to get to Milan, but I can't think of a reason why…'' Brick muttered out to his brothers who both began to think about a possible answer. Boomer needed a few minutes until he suddenly remembered Miyako her parents lived in Milan. But could they really be so stupid to hide there?

* * *

Miyako's parents were very happy to see their daughter but they were also very busy with their work. It was only when night began to fall again that they had time to meet them. Miyako hugged her parents before she introduced Kaoru to them. She also explained to them that she was here on a visit to the Milan Historic Museum but said nothing about what had happened back home.

''Sure honey, but take a bath first. You two smell like garlic and unions.'' Her dad had replied before he had left the room. Kaoru suggested to tell her parents the truth but Miyako declined. She didn't find it their burden to bare and took a bath without much hesitation.

Kaoru knew that if Boomer could smell Miyako from the other side of the world, then surely Butch would tag along and come her way too. Being together made it more likely for the boys to find them and Kaoru made a big decision. She grabbed her bags, left a note and took off into the city. Even if Butch was coming after her, she was going to make this as difficult as possible.

The girl took a cab and found herself a Hostel to stay. She was going to visit the museum but for now, she pushed her phone off to avoid any guilt and responsibilities to her friend Miyako. Besides, she still had her ribs to take care of and they were hurting like hell again.

Miyako had panicked at the sudden disappearance of her friend but the note she left behind did calm her. Her parents didn't mind Kaoru's absent and were all over their daughter, asking the questions they never could before.

''Mom, I already told you about Cody….Why do you keep on asking about me having a boyfriend?'' Miyako said while a small blush came to her cheeks. She did love him till death and suddenly wondered what he was doing right now.

''Sorry honey, it just gets me overly excited to hear you dating such a gentleman at such a young age.'' Her mother admitted while they walked through the park towards the restaurant her parents had booked. Miyako couldn't help but happily smile back. Cody was indeed perfect.

* * *

Kaoru arrived at the Museum a few minutes before closing time and walked through it at rapid speed. It was already going dark outside and that left her a little unnerved about Butch his senses kicking in. It wasn't the part of him chasing her down that was scaring her a little, no, it was his revenge on her for stabbing him that did.

Butch had always been the most violent and blood loving person of the three boys. This was a fact she couldn't ignore but it was also the reason for her to stay on her guard. Revenge from Butch meant a violent retribution and she had no intention to find out if he was going to beat her up or rape her.

On the third and final floor Kaoru spotted something that got her interest and lost her focus on the dangers around her. Momoko had told her about the book she had burned in the castle but with a copy right in front of her Kaoru couldn't do much then stare at it. ' _My heart's desire_ ' could clearly be read on the cover and so there was no denying it either.

The glass cube holding it was securely locked and there was no way for her to get it. It did get her thinking about the location and why the book was here. It also looked brand new in comparison to the book Momoko had mentioned to burn.

Kaoru inspected the exhibit some more and found out why of all places both the book and the map were here. It seems that it was actually about vampires and the way they had spread around the globe until a virus killed most of them, except for the descendants of Riuu the Vampire who came from the city of Tokyo.

Kaoru frowned at this information and took a mental note of it before she inspected the rest of the exhibit. The last thing to look at turned out to be the map she had been looking for. Her hope faded as she only saw coordinates of one location and had no idea where the hell the location could be. Kaoru pushed the numbers in her phone and send them to Miyako. Then one of the guards came to her because it was already a minute before closing time and Kaoru reluctantly left the building.

* * *

Devan was irritated and walking on his toes. He found out about the spy gear and I couldn't find out who placed it or why. He had his suspicions but he couldn't connect the camera's to a single person. Sure none of the villains had done it but then who the hell did? And how long had those been there?

The boy walked along the long and dark hallway towards the dungeons beneath the castle. Momoko was not enjoying her stay there but Devan told the other villains she needed to know her place and that it would be a good punishment for her. (and a reminder to never run away from Brick again.)

Momoko was sitting in a mold covered corner as Devan came to get her. He could see her spirit hadn't been broken yet and he took note to tell Brick about it. He wanted a guaranty his girl wasn't running away anymore and so far Devan hadn't found her leverage.

Brick himself wasn't so worried about it. He still had something to settle about the previous deal he had with her and had already made a plan for future. He could alternate his plans once he got the book but for now, he at least had an idea what he wanted to do.

First things first, the book was their mean priority and that meant they flew to Italy once it was dark again. By coincidence they flew over Milan when Boomer his senses began to pick up some signals. ''I can smell Miyako, she isn't far from here Brick.'' He said as they passed the restaurant where she was having dinner with her parents.

Pure luck stopped Boomer from flying down as he came in collegian with a flyer of a Museum nearby. He read the text on it and his eyes widen. ''Brick, look! They have a vampire exposition at the Museum.''

His brother snatched the pamphlet from his hand and scanned the paper. Brick seemed to smirk devilishly now his main goal was probably within reach. '' Let's get pay that museum a visit. Even if they don't have the book, we might learn something new.''

Like planned the boys broke into the museum and studied the third floor. They were greeted by five guards who all seemed to tremble once they noticed bullets weren't effective against them.

''Cool, a buffet!'' Boomer said while he jumped on the first guy and drank his blood. Butch simply fought the other three and knocked them out one by one, before feeding on their corpses with Boomer. Brick rolled his eyes at his brothers tactics and walked up to the remaining guy and pressed his forehead. He stayed in his place as Brick swiftly and efficiently bit him.

After feeding, the boys continued to observe everything and ignored the sirens that were now heard outside the building. They soon found what they had been looking for and smiled victoriously at one another. They simply broke the glass cabin but gently took the book. The police were just in time to see them fly off through the concrete roof with the book in Brick's hands.

* * *

Miyako wasn't enjoying her time at the restaurant. After Kaoru had texted her only one set of coordinates, she found herself fearing the return of Boomer more then she had done before.

Miyako watched her parents talk about their jobs in the fashion industry and tried to put some strength out of it. They were so happy together and although it was hard for them to leave her behind in Tokyo it had done a lot for their careers. She was really proud of her parents.

She was stirring her meatballs in her spaghetti until she suddenly felt something move underneath the table. She looked down and connected to a pair of apple green eyes. The girl made a signal to stay quiet while a few man in tuxedos ran passed the window.

Miyako frowned at the men running by in a hurry. A few other men stepped into the restaurant and looked around. They held up a picture and a gun towards the waiters. None of them said something and Miyako stayed quiet while she tried to pretend not to know a single thing.

After a few minutes the guys left the restaurant and everyone relaxed. Miyako took this opportunity to stretched out her hand underneath the table. She pulled the girl from underneath the table and grinned satisfied. ''you are welcome''

The girl who looked like Kaoru in some way was nervously looking around her, before she pulled Miyako away from her parents and into the nearest bathroom. ''I'm so sorry to pull you into this mess. My name is Ayaka Yamauchi and those are my ex-boyfriends men. Thanks for saving me….''

Miyako smiled brightly as her name reminded her of something. ''My name is Miyako Gotokuji and I don't want to be rude but are you Japanese too?'' The girl before her frowned and suddenly looked a little sad. ''No, but my dad came from Japan…. my ex killed him recently...''

A hug from Miyako was an answer to her sadness and the girl embraced it. ''I'm sorry to drag you into this, my life is as complicated as it is, especially at night.'' Ayaka broke the hug and looked deep into Miyako's now wide eyes. Had she really said 'especially at night'?

''Ayaka, this might sound crazy but has this something to do with…Vampires?''

Ayaka's face turned into a surprised one and her mouth fell a little open. What she did next surprised Miyako even more. The girl grabbed her arms and turned them to look at her hands and wrists. She seemed to be relieved nothing was there. ''It's too late for me but you can still outrun him Miyako! He hasn't marked you yet!'' she said as she hugged Miyako one last time, before they stepped out the bathroom and into the restaurant again.

….

….

..Destruction and Blood were everywhere…..

….

The two girls connected eyes with each other before Boomer and Butch came around the corner. Boomer quickly trapped Miyako between himself and the wall but Butch could clearly see the difference between Kaoru and Ayaka, because of the dress she was wearing.

The chill going down Miyako's spine was one of pure cold. Boomer looked quite angered while his breath brushed against her skin, intensifying the shivers she was experiencing. ''I know every detail about your life Miyako. Going to your parents made everything so much easier. It's almost like you wanted to be found, my love~ '' Boomer said before he began to kiss her neck. He had tried this before but then she usually shoved him away. Now she was scared and securely trapped, she let him kiss her neck and closed her eyes in disgust.

Her not responding back to him was something he liked and for now, he began to exploit it as much as he could. He began to go down eventually kissing her collarbone before he stopped to stare into her eyes that he found so irresistible.

She still had her eyes shut and Boomer took this opportunity to gently place a kiss on her lips. It startled her and it also seemed to ignite a spark in her new friend. ''Leave her alone you freak!'' She shouted to Boomer, who absolutely ignored her or Miyako's protests.

Butch grabbed Ayaka's neck and pulled her closer to sniff her. A few alarm bells went off in his head but he couldn't make up why. The only thing that he was certain of was that she was not his love and he hated it.

Without much thought, he snapped her neck. Blood dripped down her body from the place that once supported her neck. Miyako began to scream at the sight of it but Boomer was quick to silence her with a kiss. Except Cody, no one had kissed her on the lips before and this violation was the most hated action he had used on her so far.

* * *

Kaoru had returned to the hostel but was alarmed by the sirens that filled the streets around her. The owner of the Hostel informed her about a break-in at the Museum and the Mafia actively searching the streets. The break in was easy for Kaoru to connect to the boys but a Mafia running around? The mafia was just a made up thing to give Italians a bad name right?

Still, the owner advised everyone to stay inside where it was safe and actually kind of convivial. Some of the young travelers had alcohol with them and were drinking and partying with the other guests. Kaoru, however, was not amused by it since she was more focused on the possibility of Butch finding her.

She smelled her clothes and yes they still smelled like garlic, although it was less than before. With this in mind, Kaoru made a drastic decision and packed her bags. She was leaving this city tonight before Butch could pick up her scent.

Kaoru was almost at the door when someone kicked it open. A dude around seven feet tall stepped in. He had the same evil green eyes as Butch and although he was different, Kaoru could have mistaken him for Butch in this dark light.

She watched as the man walked up to the owner and flashed his canines. Kaoru swallowed as she thought about why they looked so similar and both were vampires. The DNA that aged Butch might have been passed down generations and it was just her luck to run into one of the few vampires still alive. Thinking about it, it also explained why the book and those coordinates were here in Milan. The vampires needed it to reproduce and the book was where the last vampires were.

Kaoru was about to walk away when the owner of the Hostel pointed out to Kaoru. The Vampire looked behind him and noticed the girl standing there. At first, he inspected her and then he smelled her while Kaoru stood her ground. She had nothing to fear from him right?

That thought changed once he began to smirk in such a way she knew she was in trouble. ''Ayaka...'' He whispered to her, not really seeing the difference between Kaoru and the girl he mentioned. He only cared about her presence next to him and her nasty smell. She smelled like garlic and frankly he hated it. Just like the boys he could withstand the smell but it overpowered her own sent that he loved. It also explained why he didn't smell the difference between both girls.

He leaned down again and quickly wrapped his arms around her. Kaoru was a bit in shock and listened as the vampire whispered in her ear. ''Do you remember our little deal about the garlic bath Ayaka? Because you just gave me a free card to seeing you naked'' As these words reached her ears Kaoru roughly pushed him away and he ended up on the ground.

He was impressed by her strength but he easily jumped back on his feet and chuckled as Kaoru took a step away from him. He wasn't as strong as Butch but she had no idea if she could kill him the normal way.

He used his superior speed, grabbed Kaoru by her arm and took her with him against many protest from her. She had no idea what this man wanted to do with her but it was all adding up to one big disaster. If he forced her to take a bath then she was sure he not only saw her naked, but Butch could also smell her again.

* * *

The vampire, who Kaoru now knew by the name of Ryuu (named after his ancestor Riuu), had been serious about the bath deal. He hadn't washed her himself but he was watching her from the other side of the room she was currently in. It took around twelve women to remove Kaoru's clothing and another five to get her into the bath. Her screams and curses made it very clear she wasn't happy with everything they were doing but once she was underneath the water she calmed.

She calmed because she knew her entire body was exposed and tried to hide it from Ryuu. That stupid bastard kept on watching her as he started to walk around her. He had never seen Ayaka naked and found her a lot more muscular and bruised than he had anticipated.

He thought about the strength of his possible children with Ayaka as Kaoru now also tried to hide her breasts. She was feeling very uncomfortable about this but if she was going to step out of the bath now she would literally show him every part of her.

Ryuu seated behind her and wanted to massage her skull when Kaoru snapped her head away from him. ''Stay away from me!'' She growled as she made an attempt to stay away from his hands. Ryuu knew he wasn't getting anywhere with her and observed the girl before him.

Like Kaoru, Ayaka had been a handful of trouble but still something seemed off. The girl in the bath was a lot more alive and willing to fight him then she had previously done. He was still inspecting her when he noticed something that gave him the shock of his life.

She wasn't wearing his mark…

* * *

On the other side of the globe, Brick had returned with the book and he was reading it on slowly. He had no idea mating with someone could be such a big task but he wanted to do it perfectly. Devan was already making preparations for the first phase and Brick took his time.

Momoko didn't know about Brick's return nor did she know he had found the book. She was still in the dungeons where Devan had moved her to a room for iron making. This alone should have alarmed her as she did know the first thing a vampire needed to do was brand mark her.

With no sight of Brick, Momoko thought she had nothing to fear but she had no idea what was going to happen until Ken walked into the room with his wrists chained together. Devan roughly pushed the boy down on his knees and placed his hands on the table next Momoko, so she could see everything in detail about what he was going to do to him.

Devan remained emotionless when he glanced at Momoko for a moment. ''You made a deal with Brick about his life…and you failed to live up to your part….'' He said monotone as he walked towards the bench next to him and took a knife. Momoko's eyes widen when she suddenly remembered her deal and the part of Brick skinning Ken alive if she didn't comply. The ropes kept her in her place and prevented her from stopping Devan as he neared the boy. ''Please Devan! He's just an eight year old!'' She begged him but it was of no use.

Devan took Ken's left hand and slowly but surely began to scrape off the skin on his fingers. Ken's screams were unbearable and Momoko closed her eyes in defeat. She began to cry and refused to look at the mutilation in front of her.

The only thing stopping Devan was Brick stepping in the room. He had heard Ken's screams and he was interested to see the effect it was going to have on his girl. The tears on her face were enough and he ordered Devan to lay down the knife.

Momoko noticed the screaming had stopped and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the peeled hand of ken and the enormous amount of blood around it. When she looked to the side she saw it had actually been Brick that had stopped him, making her heart skip a beat from fear.

''Chain him to the wall. I think Momoko won't run away again…besides, I have other plans for her.'' The evilness was dripping off his voice and Momoko wished she was as far away from him as possible. She watched as Brick grabbed one of the three iron bars in the fireplace. On the end was a circle with a small flame and a curly B on it. Panic slowly began to rise again as she realized what was going on and she tried to escape her bonds.

Devan made Ken watch as Momoko struggled to get away from Brick. His left hand touched her face and gently lifted it to kiss her softly on her lips. ''It will be over soon'' He whispered to her before he touched her forehead and gave her a blackout. He then pressed the rod into the skin on the inside of her left wrist and marked her with his design.

The skin made a sassing sound as it left its mark. Brick then did something Ken hadn't expected. He licked the wound and it suddenly began to glow bright red. It distracted Ken from the excruciating pain of his hand and it made him think about the why Brick knocked her out before marking her. Did this ease her pain?

When the mark stopped glowing the fireplace stopped shining and the lights went off. Everything went dark for a second of two and the lights came back on. It was freaky and the last thing Ken remembered before he passed out from the pain.

* * *

When Boomer was done kissing Miyako, he took her outside of the restaurant where her parents were waiting for her. She was very relieved to see them alive but more importantly they hadn't noticed a single thing about what happened on the inside of building.

Oblivious from the outside world or not, Boomer had persuaded them to wait outside. He had recognized them from photos and he knew how much they meant to Miyako. Killing Cody was going to scare her away from him, but killing her parents would be much worse.

Miyako felt Boomer grab her left hand more firmly as they walked up to her parents. Her mom was excited and gave a friendly handshake to the boy. ''Why didn't you tell us you were Cody?'' Boomer looked at Miyako for her expression and she was blinking a few times before she knew what was going on. Boomer was pretending to be her boyfriend and since she hadn't told them about her real reason being here they thought he was Cody instead of the vampire chasing her.

''Please call me Boomer. Cody is only used by my family while Boomer is the name given to me by my friends.'' He smirked satisfied at the girl next to him who reluctantly played the game with him. Miyako's mom and dad excepted him and as planned they took him to their house, where Miyako was staying.

''I don't want to ruin the fun but Miyako and I have to return to Tokyo tomorrow. School wants us back to finish our exams and stuff.'' He casually told her parents, who believed everything he told them. He never left Miyako out his eyesight and watched as she nervously seated down next to her mother.

When Boomer was talking to her Dad, Miyako showed her mom the coordinates she had gotten from Kaoru. ''Do you have any idea what or where this is could be?'' Her mother took out her phone and used an app to find out where exactly it was.

''It's the park next to your school in Tokyo New Townsville dear.'' She told her daughter as she showed her the blinking sign on her screen. Miyako frowned of amazement and looked up to see if Boomer wasn't listening to them. Now she knew where to go, she had to ditch Boomer again. Then again, she could travel faster if Boomer flew her there. Maybe she could use this to her advantage?

''Thanks mom…,'' Miyako said as she looked back to her mom again. The thought again crossed her mind to tell them the truth, but could she leave them in a worried state? The truth was going to come out eventually.

''Mom...'' she whispered when she was sure Boomer wasn't looking at her. ''Boomer here isn't Cody and he's not here under friendly circumstances…'' Miyako explained to her mother who seemed to be surprised by this news. ''I just don't want you to worry or get hurt, but he's here to kidnap me and take me back to Tokyo.'' She left out the 'vampire' part to make it a little more believable but her mom seemed to accept it and gave her a worried hug.

''What do you want me to do? Is there anything I can do?'' Miyako glanced at Boomer to see if he wasn't listening but when she noticed he was still focused on her dad she turned her head back to her mother again. ''There might be a few things you can do…

* * *

Kaoru was now dressed in her normal clothing and was sitting in a chair given to her by Ryuu. He and his 'men' seemed to discuss the options of Kaoru really being who she said she was or being Ayaka without a mark. Ryuu wasn't sure anymore, especially since she smelled different after her bath.

He had read _'My heart's desire'_ about a hundred times and he knew for certain it was impossible to remove a mark once you're marked. Still, his men were convinced the girl next to him was Ayaka because they looked so much alike.

Their looks (not their clothing choice) were the same and the girl next to him had also taken a garlic bath. He knew he was the last young vampire alive but suddenly he felt himself doubt and looked at the girl next to him. Maybe he had approached this situation wrong as he had never asked Kaoru about other things of her life besides from her age and name.

News about the disappearance of his book made it more and more likely that another vampire of his age was alive. This meant Kaoru could have been running from her potential mate like Ayaka had done from him.

''Sir, It actually were three boys. A ginger, a blond, and a raven haired one. The one with the raven hair looked like a copy of you but what he missed in height he gained in muscle.'' Kaoru heard one of the men say and she flinched slightly as she thought about Butch. This small movement didn't stay unnoticed by the man sitting next to her and it confirmed his suspicion.

Ryuu wanted to ask for the boy his name when the door on the other side of the room flew open. A man dressed up in his black tuxedo walked calmly to the vampire while everyone stared at him. Despair and grief was written all over his face until he stopped before the vampire and swallowed. ''Sir, I bring important news…private news even…'' The man stumbled out with his panicking voice. All the men in the room gathered their things and left without saying anything.

Gut feelings were warning Kaoru for that what was about to come but she stayed in her chair and listened to what the guy had to say. ''We found Ayaka 's body sir. One of the vampires that stole your book from the museum had killed her without any mercy sir.''

Ryuu paled and suddenly had an unnatural white skin that resembled the color of his teeth. He couldn't bring out any of the words that crossed his mind. His state of shock however was just a warning for the great outburst of his anger. He never liked other vampires around him and this only made him hate them more.

''Get out! Get out now!''The vampire shouted at the man only a few feet away from him. He ran to the door and closed it just in time to feel the building tremble. While Ryuu was trashing and destroying the room, Kaoru found his strength almost similar to that of Butch. Butch, however, was faster but this didn't make Ryuu less aggressive of frightening.

After half an hour he calmed down, making Kaoru wonder why she was still standing here alive and unharmed. She was of no importance or had she missed something? The way he looked at her with hurt and determination was enough to read his mind.

He was going to have his revenge on Butch by using her...

''What is his name?'' He asked her sharply as he came up to her again. Kaoru swallowed as Ryuu cornered her against the crumbling wall. Kaoru knew there was no lying against him, it would only fuel his anger. ''…Butch…''

The man before her chuckled evilly as the name reached his ears. He wanted revenge and he had the ideal plan to make it happen. Without any mercy he grabbed Kaoru's arm violently and took her to the rooftop of his house, where he waited for Butch to come.

* * *

Butch hadn't expected to smell Kaoru, so when he suddenly smelled her fragrance he didn't hesitate and flew high speed in her direction. It took him five minutes before he spotted her on top of a roof and suddenly paused in midair in uncertainty. This was going way to smooth for his liking.

He took a deep breath and was about to fly down when he found himself knocked down out of the air. He crashed down into the ground beneath him with a loud boom. This unexpected turn of events made him frown as he looked up at his opponent.

The man before him was definitely a Vampire like him but that didn't scare him. Butch's high confidence and superior strength seemed to have mentally given him the victory in this fight. Kaoru would be his prize and he wanted to claim her as fast as possible.

While a vampire fight broke out in the street a few blocks away from Kaoru, she had tried to free herself from the chains Ryuu had laid upon her. She might have been a Matsubara or the strongest person at her school, she couldn't get a movement in the iron that was holding her prison on the roof.

She glanced at their positions from time to time but this didn't really help her now panicking state. Kaoru could clearly see Butch was winning the fight and she had to get out of there before he could come to her. A few minutes later she was still pulling her chains when the sounds of destruction stopped and an ear-piercing silence filled the air.

Kaoru stopped pulling her chains and took a confident stand with the chains still in her hands. She wasn't afraid of dying by Ryuu's hand if he had gotten his revenge. If Butch was the one who had actually won, then she wasn't going to give him the pleasure of seeing her in fear.

When Butch suddenly appeared before her she looked right in his narrowed dark green eyes. He didn't look mad but he wasn't happy either. The nervousness in her body made her stomach swirl. A swirl like this was new and hard to describe. If was a sickeningly warm adrenaline type of swirl that made her heart skip a beat.

Without saying anything Butch broke her chains and lifted her bridal style. She only let him do this because she was still nauseous and tried everything not to throw up or show Butch she was scared about what he was going to do to her.

* * *

Momoko awoke between red silk sheets, unaware at the moment that Brick had carried her unconscious body to his room. She gazed upon the room, slowly remembering everything that happened earlier. Was she really living this nightmare?

She looked at her wrist and spotted the mark he had given to her. She touched it with her right hand and felt the burned skin. Surprisingly it wasn't hurting her at all even though the skin looked irritated. It was strange but she felt her thoughts getting pulled to the mark every time she tried to think of something else.

Like Brick had sensed her awakening he soon stepped into the room and inspected her from head to toe. Momoko narrowed her eyes at him, which only caused him to smirk because it showed him she was alright.

Momoko unwillingly scratched the mark as Brick let out a warm chuckle and tossed her, her earlier confiscated mobile phone. Apparently, it was still turned off and Brick hadn't checked it's messages. This was good for her to know. Now she could stay updated upon her friend's search.

''The mark on your hand has a seven day ritual that comes with it. For now it will just allow you to go outside the castle and into the city without me. If you don't return to me before the night sets it's going to burn and hurt you. Eventually you will slowly be gaining some of the powers I have until the ritual is compleat and you will be turned into the same creature as me….'' The vampire stated to Momoko as her pink eyes never left his red ones. She wanted to scream at him and tell him she would rather die than be turned into a blood sucking vampire when he jumped upon her bed.

Brick held onto her face that seemed to sadden with his very touch. He kissed her softly on the lips, reminding her that he also had a gentle side. This was a side she rarely got to see these days but as his trail of kisses left her face and his head roamed south, she stopped him. ''I'm not ready for this Brick…''

He shushed her and stopped giving her kisses, only to look her straight in her eyes again. She was gripped by fear and he couldn't blame her for it. She had been kidnapped by a vampire, someone she used to see as her enemy and was now forcing her in this strange kind of ritual for mating. ''It will be okay Momoko. I will keep you safe and protect you from harm.''

Momoko tried to push him away as she refused to believe his lie. The only people she needed protection from where him and his brothers. Brick didn't budge and stayed on his spot, knowing all too well what was going on in her head. She needed time to adjust, to forgive him for his past and accept him for who he is now. Being a woman she was going to give in at one point in time. The only thing he needed to do now was being patient.

Brick gave her one more peck on her cheek before he jumped off his bed and opened the curtains. ''You might not believe it now, but someday in the future, I will make you the happiest girl alive. The queen of Townsville and most beautiful girl that ever set foot inside this castle.'' Brick said before he observed his counterpart again. Her posture hadn't changed and with this in mind, he decided to give her some space. He almost left the room when he tossed her the keys to his room. ''Like I said before, You are free to meet your family and friends as long as you get back to me as sundown.''

As Brick vanished out of her sight, Momoko began to wonder if Brick was underestimating this ritual thing or did he really know more than he let her on? It wasn't like a mark could keep her from running away from him right?

Now a bit more focused on her escape again, Momoko turned her phone back on. It was a big surprise that Miyako had texted her the location of the first stone, right here in Townsville. Momoko knew she had to play this smart and deleted the texts after reading them. If Brick would find out she was in a lot of trouble.

With the keys still in her right hand, Momoko walked out her room and through the castle halls. Although she was determent to find the stones, she first wanted to check up on her friend Ken. He was in the kitchen with Ann who was doing the dishes, which made her sigh in relief.

Momoko walked up to them and got hugged by Ken as soon as she came in view. ''Thank god you're alright Momoko, I got kinda worried there.'' He said before he broke the hug. Momoko smiled softly to her friend only to notice he was wearing white gloves over his hands. She hadn't forgotten about the thing Devan did to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. ''I'm alright, how is your hand doing?''

Ken looked away from Momoko as tears welled up in his eyes. ''I'm alive…and it still hurts like hell but I'm glad Ann was able to convince Devan to give me some antibiotics so it can't get infected. I get to keep my hand although it's going to be covered in scars when it's health.'' Momoko shivered as she thought about these horrifying details and tried to clear her mind. Right now she needed help and more information about everything that was going on.

''Ken…Ann…I know I'm asking for a dangerous mission here, but I could use some help if you're still willing to help me.'' She stumbled out as she reminded herself about the darkness they were living in. Both Ann and Ken seemed to agree but they kept their faces serious and refused to show much emotion.

''Of course we would like to help you but unlike you we can't leave the castle. Devan keeps me here in the hope my sister comes to my rescue and Ken is forced to stay here until your ritual is complete.'' Ann said as she cleaned a few more plates. She really wanted to help but she was going to avoid any punishment by the boys or the other villains. Her last encounter was still a fresh reminder of how easy it was for Butch to hurt her.

Momoko understood their position and smiled softly. ''I just need you two to keep an eye out for that mating book. It was called 'My heart's Desire' if I remember correctly. I want to know if there is any escape from Brick if I fail to transform him back or kill him with those stones.''

* * *

On the other side of the globe Miyako had her mother convinced that Boomer was the bad guy and she had promised to arrange a getaway as soon as the morning arrived. For now this meant she had to spend the night here and the only way Boomer had agreed to stay was by sleeping with her in the same bed.

Miyako agreed although she felt disgusted by the thought. His arms wrapped around her body, keeping her body pressed against his with determination. It wasn't something she had been looking forwards to but she let him.

As the night slowly passed by she tried to get some sleep. Her mom would wake her just before dawn and with Boomer assured she's asleep she might have a greater chance to escape. Every minute he would stay asleep was a minute she could use to camouflage her sent and run away.

Around 05:30 Miyako woke by the soft touch of her mother, who silently helped her move out of Boomers arms. He stirred in his sleep but he kept his eyes closed and never noticed her absence. Miyako found out her mom had ordered Alesia to drive her daughter out of harm's way and was almost into the car when she remembered something.

At full speed, Miyako ran back to the house and grabbed a net full of fresh garlic. She never told her mom why but hugged her on her way out. ''Thank you mother. I love you and please stay safe.'' Miyako said as she broke the hug and stepped into the car. It was nice to know Alesia was of some knowledge about what was going on because she pressed the gas panel to its max as they drove off. This left Miyako clinging her chair in fear as she suddenly forgot all about Boomer catching her.

As they drove on Miyako began to rub the garlic all over her body, not caring what her driver thought about this. Alesia watched the girl with a confused look but she didn't say anything until they arrived at the Milano-Malpensa airport. Miyako politely said goodbye to her driver and went to the nearest desk to book a flight to Tokyo Japan.

To her surprise Tokyo still had his airspace closed and no flights were going there for the next days. A flight to Nagoya was her next best option. She could take a train there and be back in Tokyo within two hours.

As Miyako booked her flight, she began to doubt about going back to Tokyo. Boomer's brothers would surely keep an eye out for her and if Boomer returned to Tokyo she would have to watch her every move. No matter how much she wanted to run away from him, her need to help her friends was bigger. They were a team and if there was one way to defeat the Rowdyruff boys Z then they would surely win.

After a few hours, Miyako settled down in her plane chair. She was relieved Boomer hadn't found her so far and relaxed. The man sitting next to her didn't complain about the garlic but she could see something was bothering him. He was looking at her with these intense eyes and it made her wonder why until he suddenly opened his mouth.

''Vacation?'' was all he said as he inhaled her sent one more time. Miyako shyly smiled and sat up straight. ''I'm going home actually, may I ask the reason for your departure?'' She asked him while she observed his poorly packed bag and somewhat ripped clothes. He didn't move or answer her question. Instead, he took her left arm and his eyes settled down on her wrist.

Overly uncomfortable by this, Miyako pulled her arm back. She stared intensely at the guy before her, knowing it was the last thing Ayaka had done to her before she died. These memories were scaring her and she backed away from the man before her.

''You can still get away girl….Ayaka managed to stay out of my grasp for five fucking years until I marked her and now….now she's six feet under because of some incompetent fool named Butch…'' His sharp green eyes were like knifes in her heart, but somehow she knew his hatred wasn't against her. If he wanted her dead then he would have killed her already.

''Is that why you want to go to Townsville? To get revenge on Butch?'' The man next to her smiled with a smirk she hadn't seen before. Dark, passionate for blood and unfeared were good things to describe him. It scared her but it didn't make her less curious.

''New Townsville as in Tokyo New Townsville? I thought Vampires refused to live there because of the five stones of light?'' He said as he took a more casual pose next to Miyako. He had found the perfect girl to guide him to this Butch and he was sure he could convince her to help him.

Miyako tried to play innocent and unaware but Ryuu was no fool. ''I know about those stones and your garlic behavior gives away your reason for searching them. You must be desperate to go back to the same city as your future mate lives.'' Miyako swallowed at his words and froze on her spot as he continued talking.

Ryuu laughed satisfied as he told her a part of his plan. ''My dear. You have nothing to fear from me. My revenge is only pointed towards the one who killed my Ayaka. I'm even willing to help you with your little problem''

* * *

Butch had just arrived at the castle with as unconscious Kaoru. A few minutes after he got her back, she had begun to struggle and yell, leaving Butch no other choice then to knock her out. He laid her down on his bed and watched as her chest moved up and down. She had somewhat mentioned her bruised ribs and he had gotten pretty curious about what was hurting her so much that she would actually tell him this.

Now more than ever he wanted to touch her body. With the mating ritual in the back of his mind he decided that a glimpse of her wouldn't mind. He began to undress her and slowly removed her shirt. He could see her back was one big bruise and he felt himself getting concerned for as second. He then went on with removing her pants. With only her underwear covering her most secure parts, Butch found himself on the edge of losing himself and he quickly threw his black sheets over her and left the room.

He ended up sitting down in the throne room, drinking something that looked like Blood, but It was tasteless to him. Brick had told him that his human taste would come back once he started mating and he really hoped that would happen. The sweet taste of drinks was something he really missed.

Butch snapped out his thoughts as Devan walked back and forward with an old book about vampires in his hand. He watched the boy until Brick and Momoko joined at the table placed in the middle of the room. For a second Butch was more interested in his brother and Momoko. It seemed the mark wasn't hurting Momoko at all but seeing the circumstances she kept quiet.

Butch was about to ask Brick some things when Devan broke the silence by dumping the book before Momoko. She stopped eating and her eyes shot up towards his face. ''Your friends were searching for the stones of light in Milan, weren't they?''

Momoko's stayed quiet, not really knowing what to say without linking out her friends. All boys understood what was going on and Brick narrowed his eyes at Momoko. Devan opened the book and showed it to Brick and Butch. ''The five stones of light are said to be hidden in five temples spread over the world. It was used to kill Riuu the Great, the Vampire that gave you two your vampire DNA.''

Brick's angered glare made Momoko flinch in fear but to her amazement he didn't do anything rash. '' Momoko and Kaoru can't get out of the city with the other villains guarding the boundary around Townsville. That and the fact that the mark is keeping them here makes it a very impossible task to fulfill.'' Brick said with a little hesitation. He too knew Miyako still had a chance to collect the stones on her own and could come back for them.

''I'm just warning you Brick. Desperate needs lead to desperate deeds. Don't underestimate any of them. They were your nemeses after all'' With that said Devan walked away and left them alone to think.

Brick knew he shouldn't show any sign of weakness towards his counterpart and pretended like nothing had happened. Butch wasn't this sure as he hadn't marked his Kaoru yet. He stood up and walked to his bedroom where a sleeping Kaoru was still awaiting him.

He was impatient and roughly shook her to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes and immediately realized what had happened to her. With a satisfied grin, Butch grasped one of her arms and moved her down towards the dungeon. She struggled like she knew what was coming and kept on fighting until Butch had her chained to the wall.

She watched as Butch grabbed one of the three iron bars in the fireplace. This one had a circle with a small star and a curly B on the end. Kaoru knew this was going to hurt and her heart began to race. Butch lifted her chin with his free hand and kissed her on her lips. Biting down on her lower lip and drawing some blood was all part of his revenge for her stabbing him.

Unlike Brick, he didn't knock his mate out as he pressed the burning rod into the skin of her left wrist. He watched as she held back her scream. She had a stronger mind then he thought she would have, but this didn't mean he wasn't going test her willpower. He pressed as long as possible to get her to scream and after a full 5 seconds, she couldn't hold it in anymore.

Butch stopped pressing the rod into her skin and licked the wound to complete the ritual. Kaoru's pain seemed to vanish as the lights began to blink and the mark became bright green. He waited until the power was fully restored and observed the girl before him. Her in tears covered cheeks were enough evidence for him to know he hurt her enough to temporarily break her.

''Let's make this clear Kaoru. You are mine and mine only. If you run from me, not only this mark will hurt you like it did a few seconds ago, I will also refuse to hold back my animalistic urges around you.'' It was then that Kaoru noticed she was actually in her underwear and blushed furiously. Butch unchained her and tapped against her ass to get her moving to his room.

Once they arrived at his room he left her alone to dress herself. He locked the door behind him and ordered Devan to guard the door while he went to take a nap somewhere else. Flying across the globe had been a lot more exhausting then he thought it would be.

* * *

A few rooms away from Butch, Brick had made his move at Momoko again. He had slowly cornered her against a wall in the hallway. He was gentle to her but only because she seemed to accept her faith for the first time since her runaway. She was letting him kiss her neck but she did nothing to move him away. Even her soft spot in the creek of her neck didn't make her push him away, although he could sense she was holding back and tried to avoid making any unwanted sounds.

''Brick…my dad…did you…kill him?'' She suddenly said as Brick tried to provoke some sounds from her. He stopped kissing her and stared back in her eyes with an emotionless look. Could he gain something from her by telling her he hadn't killed him? Well, maybe he did.

''No, he's alive… Devan health his wounds and keeps him downstairs.'' As he spoke she felt herself getting more tens. Her dad being alive was fantastic but she wondered what the hell Brick had done to him in the time he had been his prisoner. ''Can I take him home? My mom and sister will be worried…''

Brick gave her a swift peck on her lips to silence her and moved his arms around her waist. He held her tightly, telling her he didn't like her question. ''On the seventh day, he can return to his home. Your home is here with me.'' A more rough and passionate kiss got placed on her lips. He tried to push through but she simply blocked him with her teeth. He growled disappointed and soon stopped kissing her. As much as he wanted to tease her and push her out of her comfort zone, he had a city to rule and he decided this was the best way to say his goodbye for now.

''I have work to do and like promised I will let you go into the city, but remember to come back to me before sundown or I won't be in for the consequences.'' With that said he left her alone and joined Devan and Mojo in the throne room.

If Brick had thought the Powerpuff girls Z were the only defense this city had then he was wrong. The family members of the girls had risen up to dark particle villains and to his surprise they had been a lot more successful than anticipated.

Mojo's latest robot got destroyed by Cody, the Matsubara family took down the Ganggreen Gang and Momoko's mom and sister had outsmarted the Amoeba Boys. That last group was not a surprise for Brick but with the rumor going around of Momoko's mom building an army he was sure not to underestimate her or Momoko's sister.

''These people are hard to control without your help Mojo. Especially that werewolf is a big problem Mojo.'' The monkey pointed out as he showed Brick a picture of his destroyed robot. Brick knew Cody was one of the biggest problems left but he ignored it for now. Once Boomer would come back he would do the task of killing him with pleasure.

''Relax Mojo, Cody can't kill us. Only the five stones of light can do that.'' Brick said with confidence as he looked at the papers of the Matsubara's. They were a genetically strong family consisting of sportsmen and woman only.

His attention got snapped back as Devan pointed out some more facts. ''Cody can't kill you that easily but he can kill all the other villains if he wants too. With no other people defending your territory it will be easier for Cody or the girl's families to take back the city in their name.

Even worse…If they collect the stones that are able to destroy you, you need all the help you can get to stay alive, regarding if the girls are using them or any other mortals.'' Brick's eyes widen. He had never thought about the possibility to be stopped by someone as inferior as a normal person. Maybe he did need to show his power more often.

* * *

At first Momoko hesitated to go outside the castle walls, but once she was a good twenty feet away she ran like her life depended on it. She couldn't believe Brick had so much faith in this strange mating ritual that he would let her roam freely around the city.

After a good fifteen minutes, Momoko stopped running, realizing that it wouldn't make any difference. What did make a difference was that Miyako had texted her the location of the temple in Tokyo. It was in the park next to their school and only a few blocks away from her. Momoko looked around her and saw nobody was following her before she set course to her destination.

The park was as good as empty and like Momoko remembered there was no temple. Still, it had to be there right? Maybe it was underground or already demolished as time had passed. With little faith, Momoko seated down on the fountain nearby and watched as some people walked by.

Soon she was sitting alone and stared into the water. She had been a symbol of justice, hope, and power. Where had everything gone wrong? What had she done wrong? She was almost crying when she saw a crack on the bottom of the fountain. She leaned down to inspect it up close when suddenly the mark on her wrist began to burn slightly.

With new hope she touched the tile on the bottom and suddenly the water seemed to spread to the sides, leaving room for a staircase, leading down deep under the ground. Momoko gently took the stairs down that were lightened by several torches displayed on the walls.

Although it would have scared her in the past, she was able to use her courage and go ahead. The final floor was dry and she was able to see one pillar right and one pillar left of her. Before her was a wall with an old text and two doors on each side.

Momoko wanted to proceed but she knew a temple like this could be trapped and decided to read the text first. It was hard to read and it took her a few hours to translate everything from old Japanese to modern Japanese.

It might have taken her a long time, she did know it was for the best. This temple held a maze that you had to cross between dawn and sunset. If you didn't make it to the other side in time then the nightly creatures would come for you and consume you. They would make you a part of the darkness, unable to love or die until the world itself would end. Even more interesting to know was the ability of the temple to reset it's self after each night and it's monster creating ability's that it used to attack vampires.

This last part was the reason why Momoko was extra careful. The temple seemed to react to the marking Brick gave her and if it provoked some monsters she had nothing to defend herself.

* * *

When Boomer woke up alone, dawn arrived at Milan and he grunted at Miyako's disappearance. He didn't smell her, nor had she left any clues behind. The rage inside of him didn't boil as much as it has done the last time she escaped him. If he was able to find her once, then he could find her a second time.

He confronted her parents but they refused to talk. He could have killed them then but he knew how much they meant to Miyako and let them live. Unlike Cody, her parents weren't much of a threat and he had no thirst too less.

All of this left Boomer thinking about Miyako and where she could go. Miyako always ran away to her loved ones and with both her parents here, where was she heading? Was she going back to Cody? Back to Townsville new Tokyo?

Boomer slide open his phone for some advice from his brothers when a text from Brick arrived. ' _Mama wants us to kill Cody A.S.A.P. , If you can get your ass over here within the next twenty-four hours I will leave it up to you, else Butch and I are going to take care of him'_

With this in mind, it was easy for Boomer to decide what to do. He was returning to Townsville, making a nice fur coat out of Cody, before he would present it to Miyako when he found her back.

Miyako had already set foot in Japan again. Her twelve our flight with Ryuu was a little weird because he refused to talk to her, leaving a lot of awkwardness around them. Even in the train towards Tokyo the man refused to talk to her but thank god she could enjoy the beautiful surroundings of the Japanese landscape on her left side and the sea on her right side.

They were almost an hour away from Townsville when the train stopped in the middle of nowhere. This alarmed Miyako but she stayed calm and looked at Ryuu for an answer. He too was surprised by their sudden stop and had moved toward the window to look outside.

Ryuu couldn't see what was in front of the train and roared at the first conductor that walked by. ''Why have we stopped?'' The little man was impressed by Ryuu's appearance and answered him as fast as possible. With a shaking voice, he told him about the trouble ahead. '' All we know is that Tokyo is under some kind of lockdown and some kind of force field is preventing us from getting through.''

Miyako fiddled with her fingers as she thought about this unexpected setback. She had to get to that temple regarding of Ryuu helping her or not. Stopping all three boys would not only save them but also the rest of the city. Whatever her plan was going to be, she needed to get on the other side of that portal.

Ryuu was already a step ahead and roughly grabbed Miyako's arm before he moved her out the train and brought her to the purplish dome that contained the entire city of Tokyo New Townsville. Ryuu released her arm there and tested the see-through force field with a hard punch. Miyako knew this was the work of no other than Mojo Jojo and his force fields were almost unbreakable for her when she was transformed in Bubbles.

Miyako signed softly as frustration was getting the best of her. Nothing seemed to go liked planed and she was obviously out of luck now. Even a simple phone call to Cody was impossible with the bad reception she was having. When she looked at Ryuu again, she noticed he had stopped and was thinking about the dome. ''Those things are almost impossible to break through Ryuu. We can only hope for a …..''

That was when Ryuu was suddenly right next to her, smiling at her with the most devilish smirk she had ever seen. It scared her and soon a cold chill went down her back causing her to stop speaking. Ryuu didn't say anything and roughly wrapped his arms around Miyako's waist before he laid her on his shoulder.

''What are you doing?! Ryuu! put me back on the ground please!'' Miyako warned in a shaking voice. She had no idea what he was doing but it had to be something bad. The way he was acting this couldn't end well for her.

Ryuu walked along the dome until he came at a spot where two other persons were standing on the other side of the wall. Miyako tensed up as she recognized one of the voices as Ace from the Ganggreen Gang. Ryuu held on to Miyako with one hand as he used to other to knock on the wall, getting their attention. ''Tell your boss I have something for him'' Miyako's eyes widen as she realized what was going on. Ryuu was giving her to Boomer in return for entry into the dome.

* * *

Momoko stepped out of the temple, knowing she needed help to get across the maze. Her first thoughts went out to her mother and sister, who immediately responded back to her on WhatsApp. They were happy she was still alive and were coming to the park to meet her.

She also texted Kaoru and Miyako to text their families to help. Without their numbers, this was the only way and she prayed none of the boys would read their messages. If that happened Brick would forever lock her up in his room, without any chance of escaping. Momoko thought about Brick and the way he had been acting. His mind had matured with his body and he had gotten pretty smart. His mind had one weakness though…it was almost like he was blindly trusting her by giving her phone back to her.

Momoko opened her phone and searched for some kind of unknown technology. When she found nothing strange, she thought about the possibility of someone really being blinded by love. Brick was smart but if he really was this unknowing about this subject of love, then this was very convenient.

She could hide all her plans a lot better and even protect others if she played the right cards around him. He wasn't the only intelligent person and in the back of her mind, Momoko was still the leader of the other two Powerpuff Girls Z. She would go through hell and back for her friends.

Her thoughts faded as she suddenly got hugged by her mom and sister. The warm and thigh hugs of her family made her heart shine with a love she had never felt before. A strange sensation passed through her veins but she had no idea why.

When they broke the hug, Momoko recognized two familiar faces behind her mom. Callie and Cody had also joined them and they were smiling brightly at her. Momoko quickly hugged Callie and told her about her twin sister. ''Ann seems to be okay. She made friends with Ken and Devan treats her nicely.'' Callie looked relieved and Momoko softly smiled back to her.

Momoko explained the purpose of the temple and what would happen once they were inside. It was only 11:00 and the sun would not set for the next 6 or 7 hours. This and the mentioned deadline of the 'seven-day ritual' Brick mentioned, drove them into fast actions.

Cody got them a few ropes and some crayons for the walls, while Momoko's mom arranged some walky-talkies and ordered Kuriko and Callie to stand on guard around the fountain. The last thing they needed was one of the villains walking in on them. While the two girls stood guard, Momoko, Cody, and Momoko's mom descended down the slippery steps. Momoko's mom stayed behind at the intersection with the lyrics, holding on to the ropes that were tight around Cody's and Momoko's waist. Cody went to the left and Momoko went to the right.

After a few turns, Momoko saw her mark was lighting up again and tried to ignore it while she walked ahead. The maze turned out to be huge and both teenagers had to stop from time to time to get their ropes extended. This was taking away precious searching time and after four hours Momoko and Cody decided to go back to the entrance. They still had to leave the temple before sundown.

Momoko herself had a more important deadline to make. If she wasn't back at Brick's side by sundown then her mark was going to hurt her and she wasn't going to find out how much it was going to hurt her. For now, obeying to Brick was her best choice and maybe she would have a better chance of finding that first stone if Kaoru joined her tomorrow.

Momoko thought about her friend as she walked towards the Castle with less than an hour to go before sundown. She was sure she heard Kaoru scream this morning, but how what was her friend doing now? Had she fought Butch again? And how the hell did Butch even figure out where she was?

Questions filled her mind until she arrived at her destination. She got greeted by Ken and Devan as she walked along the hallway, scratching her marking. It wasn't hurting but it had started to itch to great annoyance. This was probably a reminder that she had less than an hour to arrive at Brick's side. It was strange and an awful thought that a simple marking could do this.

As Momoko walked into Brick's room, she spotted her counterpart spread out on the bed. He had impatiently been waiting for her and watched as she seated down next to him. He seemed happy and smiled sweet at her. ''How was your day? Was your mom grateful for your return?''

Momoko got a little startled as she wondered how he knew that. It was only after a few seconds that she realized his question wasn't that weird. It was more than logical that she was going to visit her family and friends if she could leave the castle. Not knowing if he did knew the details, she simply answered his question. ''I had a reasonable good day. Both my mom and my sister were happy to see me….and they were concerned about me living here.''

Brick chuckled and sat up straight, not letting his eyes off her for a single second. ''When you see your mom tomorrow, tell her to step out of the resistance against me and my brothers. I'm not going to kill her but I can't guaranty she will live if one of my brothers or the other villains attack her.'' Momoko had no idea how to respond to him as she herself didn't know about the army her mom had built up. It had her worried and she was definitely going to talk with her mother about this. She needed to know what kind of danger she was in and more importantly, her mom needed to protect the city at all cost.

Momoko was unconsciously scratching her mark, alerting Brick it was time for the renewal of the scar. He softly took Momoko's arm, getting her attention back in an instance. He licked the mark and it again began to shine bright red. Instantly the itching stopped and a swirl of heat went through her veins. ''Brick…how does this marking make me Vampire? Wouldn't it be a lot easier if you would just bite me?'' Momoko asked as she suddenly found her body reacting strangely to the heat spreading through her body.

Brick kissed her hand before he pulled her down to sit next to him again. ''When a vampire bites we automatically drink blood. After our mating ritual is completed it will allow me to bite you and transform you instead of killing you… I can't bear to lose you Momoko…..I love you. '' Swiftly but gently he released her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, before pulling her closer. Momoko let her hormones react to this and leaned in.

Their lips came together, their eyes closed and before she had realized it she was kissing him. It felt weird but so safe and warm that she didn't stop him. This sensation was something she had never experienced before. As soon as the long kiss ended Momoko began to wonder if the marking had something to do with it or was she more susceptible to the idea of loving him now he had 'marked' her?

* * *

Kaoru stared at her counterpart, again giving him the silent treatment. She hated him for hurting her and locking her up in his room. Butch was staring back at her, not wanting to give in and give her all she wanted. He might have given her severe pain, that didn't take away the fact that he did care for her. He thought about the possibility of her, seeing them together. Life would have been so much easier if she just thought back about the time she had kissed him freely.

It wasn't until Ken knocked on the door that the two stopped staring. Ken noticed the negative vibe and quickly did his bidding. ''Dinner for the girls is ready Sir'' He said as his eyes ignored Kaoru and went straight to Butch. Butch smirked satisfied and nodded to Ken, to confirm he could leave.

Kaoru stood up and walked after Ken, but before she could leave the room Butch blocked her path. ''I arranged for you to have dinner with your friend Momoko, but if you refuse to talk to me I will blow it off.'' He had his arms crossed and invaded her space in such way Kaoru knew he was serious. She really wanted to put him off, but she hadn't eaten in the last twenty-four hours and her stomach was begging her to agree with this at all cost.

''…Fine…Now go fuck yourself and move out my way!'' She growled to Butch, how smiled victoriously. He had won this round and stepped out of her way. He watched as she left in his old jeans that seemed to fall of her hip on the left side. She wasn't the pretties girl, she still looked quit sexy in it.

Butch and Kaoru walked to the throne room, which Ann and Devan had transformed into a dining area. Momoko was already sitting next to Brick, who sat at the head of the table. She looked exhausted and Kaoru rushed up to her friend, how hugged her as soon as she came in range. Kaoru awkwardly wrapped her arms around Momoko, but her eyes were more focused on Butch, who took a seat opposite of Momoko.

''I heard you scream Kaoru, I was so scared about you…'' Momoko said as she broke the hug. Kaoru looked a little defeated and felt the mark on the inside of her wrist. She knew she had shown Butch that he was able to break her will and if he had done it once, he would surely do it again.

Kaoru didn't answer back to Momoko , which worried her friend even more while Ann brought in their dinner. It were only two plates, one for Momoko and one for Kaoru. Both girls knew the boys would soon leave them to feed and eat as the boys watched them. Butch and Brick had a business to discuss and used this opportunity to talk about it.

''Have you already found a maiden for Kaoru?'' Brick asked as his eyes averted from Momoko to his brother. Butch turned to his brother and frowned. He hadn't thought about it because he was more concerned about her not running off then planning ahead. ''No, I haven't but I think Kaoru should choose her own personal assistant instead of me getting her one,'' Butch said as he looked back to his girl. Kaoru gave him a surprised frown in response. How the hell did she have anything to say in all of this?

Butch enjoyed Kaoru's confused look and tapped with his fingers on his table. Brick had a feeling that Kaoru could use this against Butch in the future but then again he knew Butch was only doing this to get on Kaoru's good side again. '' I have no idea what kind of girl can keep up with Kaoru, so maybe it's best to let her choose. The maiden I wanted for Momoko's will arrive within the next two days. I have already set a warrant out to get her.''

Momoko looked disgusted and quit angered at Brick, but continued to eat and ignored him. He himself had actually thought about Momoko's interest and had decided to make her little sister her maiden as soon as she would get arrested. Sisters always get along right?

Butch his stomach suddenly began to growl loud and scary noises. It was telling both him and his brother that it was time to leave, eat and work. They had a lot of things to do tonight and said goodbye to the girls, leaving them in the care of Devan at the dinner table.

* * *

Butch and Brick went on special feeding mission tonight. If a resistance was building up against them, then they needed to show their real potential. Following the rumors from Mojo, they had found several possible locations and had split up. Butch went to the southeast were a man was guarding a building behind him.

The hunger Butch had was leaning heavy on him. Just like Brick he had flown across the globe and back but the fight with the other vampire had cost him a lot of energy. Butch was driving his body to the extreme as he also hadn't slept longer than four hours a day since he transformed into a vampire.

Butch simply crashed down next to the man and quickly went in for the kill. He was about to suck the guy's blood and kill him when he heard a voice he had only heard at Kaoru's first escape. He snapped the guy's neck and watched as the blood gushed all over the ground and his clothing. Instead of feeding on the corpse, Butch dragged the sack of skin over the ground. He was leaving a red blood trace, clearly making a signal to everyone who was going to see it in the future.

With his energy levels still down he carelessly punched the door next to him open. Butch dropped the body and looked at the persons on the inside. Around the table in the middle of the lavender-colored room were three women. One he recognized immediately as Momoko's mom and the other one was clearly Ann's twin Callie. Assuming the younger girl was Momoko's little sister Butch smiled in victory.

Butch rushed over to grab them when history suddenly seemed to repeated itself and vines wrapped around his legs and arms, pulling him down to the ground in this process. The fact that he had forgotten about the girl having this powers was incredibly stupid, especially since he still hadn't fed himself.

''Go, I will stall him!'' The blond girl yelled as Momoko's family ran out the room. Callie knew for a fact that she was the weaker one of the twins and if Ann wasn't able to keep Butch down, she surely wasn't going to do it better. That she managed to leave the house was pure luck and she ran across the streets and alleys. She could feel Butch sliding out her vines and she mentally prepared herself for another counterattack.

By the time Butch was unchained he was livid and he had picked up her sent. He flew after her and managed to corner her. She again tried to defend herself but her plants were simply pushed away by Butch his dark aura. It took him some time but the fight ended with Butch his hands around Callie's neck. Sure he had promised Devan to keep Callie alive but he was going to hurt her like her plants had made some scratches on him.

She was almost unconscious when his phone bleeped and he dropped the girl on the ground. As he opened his phone he read something that made his twisted mind smirk with the evil satisfaction of murder. It scared the girl beneath him and she scrambled backward, only to find a wall against her back.

''Seems like Devan changed his mind. He's going after your sister instead of you'' Butch said as he cracked his knuckles. Callie looked defeated at him for a short amount of time but then her mind changed and she suddenly relaxed. ''If this is my way to die, then fine. Tell my sister I love her, okay?''

Butch swiftly lifted a small rock from the ground and kicked it through her skull, killing the girl in an instant. He did think about Ann's reaction but ignored any emotion of sympathy. Instead, he bit the girl and sucked her blood. She tasted funny and a lot more iron like then every other victim he had before.

Once he was done feeding he watched the girl's body on the ground, it was surrounded by darkness instead of blood and it made him wonder what was going on. As the gears in his head began to turn he suddenly remembered what Devan had told him before. _''Whatever you do, don't drink their blood. It could be poison for Vampires''_

Butch was about to curse when the black spot around Callie flashed and grew a few kilometers around her, killing all plant life in its spot. It colored the soil in a dark black and the tiles dark gray, killing all the colors on the streets made by plants or animals. ''Fuck'' was all Butch managed to say as he flew upwards to inspect the amount of damage.

Brick flew up to his brother, but when he noticed Butch was alright he focused back on the city.'' What the hell is that Butch? It has covered over half of Tokyo New Townsville.'' Brick asked him, only to have Butch pointing towards the skin and bones below. Brick wanted to fly down when Butch suddenly fell unconscious and tumbled to the floor. His brother was quick to know what was going on and caught Butch before he flew full speed to the castle.

* * *

A few hours before, Boomer had arrived with Miyako. She was laying unconscious in his lap and it gave him some time to play with her hair. He thought back to the stranger that gave him Miyako in return for entrance into the dome. It was a nice gesture but it did make him think about how crazy this guy was for actually wanting to get in instead of out.

It also made him think about the reason for Miyako's return. Had she come back for her friends? Had she thought about him not looking for her this close? Had she come back for Cody? Whatever her reason was, it was suspicious and he didn't like it.

Miyako slowly seemed to gain her consciousness and fluttered her eyes open. When she saw Boomer was holding her in his lap, she panicked especially since something was preventing her from struggling away. It was a chain on her arms that kept her in place, but what really worried her was the marking on her wrist. It was a circle with a small water droplet and a curly B in it, and it was shining bright blue.

She hadn't felt the pain when Boomer had marked her, but she was relieved he had knocked her out when Ryuu had given her to Boomer and had used this time to mark her. A lot of verbal fighting, disappointments, and other negative things got prevented that way.

''Welcome home sweetie,'' Boomer said before he wanted to kiss her. Miyako moved her hands between them, noticing the chains didn't prevent every movement of her. With Boomer stopping to kiss her, he opened his eyes and stared back into her blue ones. She looked just as beautiful as always and although he was sure she couldn't run away for long, he had his worries.

''Relax, I would never do something to hurt you. I'm not Butch.'' Miyako frowned at his remark but was able to connect the remark with Butch and Kaoru. She hadn't seen Kaoru over a day and it worried her a lot.

Like Boomer knew what she was thinking he answered back to her with a small smile. ''Kaoru is okay and so is Momoko, my brothers take good care of them you know. We might be blood sucking vampires, we do have a heart for you girls'' Miyako refused to smile at his words as she knew they were partly true. The boys might love them, she was sure they had also lost their hearts when Mojo changed them. They were only murderers now. ''I refuse to believe that someone as coldhearted at you could love someone like me…''

Boomer took a deep breath as he tried to keep calm and give her the best answer. He stroked her face with his right hand before leaning away from her again. ''I'm not so human like now, but after the mating ritual I too will change…I am just scared of losing you because you are the only being that is able to make me feel human again. That makes me feel alive.''

Miyako had no idea what he was trying to tell her but he sounded desperate. This was something she hadn't notice about him before and she frowned at his words. Boomer began to remove her chains and gently placed her feet on the ground. ''Like the other girls you are free to leave the castle during the daytime now, but you have to return before nightfall else the mark is going to inflict some serious pain on you.''

Miyako blinked a few times , finding it a little too easy that once she was marked, he would just let her go. He gently held on to her hand and walked her towards his room. ''I have asked Devan to pick up you grandmother, so you could have dinner with her. She really likes the castle.'' Boomer told Miyako as they walked up the stairs towards his room.

Once they entered Miyako saw her grandmother sitting on her bed, playing a card game with Ann. As soon as Boomer released her hand, Miyako ran up to her grandmother and hugged her. ''Ow nana, I can't believe you came up all these stairs to meet me.''

Miyako blocked out all the negative things around her and placed her grandmother before her own needs. She was worried about her knees and her health as the woman had already reached the age of eighty-four. Luckily the woman smiled brightly at her Granddaughter and hugged her back. ''This sweet girl was kind enough to give me a lift with her little plant trick and she makes delicious cupcakes.''

Ann sweat dropped and pointed behind her to the boxes with bought cupcakes. Miyako giggled at this and broke the hug with her elder. ''Yes nanny, Ann is a sweetheart.'' She responded back only to have her grandmother holding onto her hands. She was happy to see her again and had missed her just as much as her grandmother had missed her.

Boomer mentioned Ann to leave the room and closed the door behind them. He himself had no interest in her grandmother but if he wanted to convince Miyako he was taking care of her family then maybe she would open up to him.

* * *

Ken was about to serve dinner to Miyako and Miyako's grandmother in Boomer his room when they heard a loud panicking scream coming from the hallways downstairs. In his alarming state Boomer rushed down the stairs, with Miyako and Ken following in his footsteps.

Boomer stopped when he noticed a trail of water and heard a sobbing sound. He had no idea who it was until Miyako ran straight towards the sound. ''Ann!''was all she said as she kneeled down next to the girl around the corner. Ann looked like she had seen a ghost and didn't say a word, not even when Devan joined them and seated down next to her.

''Ann, talk to me! What's going on?! Are you all right?'' Devan had always been the calm, smart and evil type but now he seemed to crumble down into a desperate concerning ball of emotions. Ann only cried harder as nothing seemed to come through to her.

The commotion had also attracted the attention of Momoko and Kaoru, who now joined them. Momoko walked over to Miyako and watched as Kaoru moved Devan to the side and grabbed Ann's hands. This somehow got her attention and for a second she stopped crying. ''Someone killed Callie!'' She yelled as emotions were still having his hold on her.

Devan's eyes widen. He had just given the boys permission to kill Callie, but had they really found her so soon afterward? He was about to open his phone when Brick crashed through the roof with Butch in his arms, a few corners away. ''DEVAN!''Brick's voice roared through the hallway, getting his immediate attention.

Devan jumped up and ran to the other boys, but not before handing out some orders. ''Girls, bring Ann to her room, Boomer keep an eye out on them and Ken follow me.'' Devan ran at top speed towards the pile of rubble and instantly saw why Brick had called him. Butch looked death in his arms and Devan directly put one and two together.

''I thought you said only the stones could kill us?!'' Brick growled with red glowing eyes. Devan stretched out his hands in defense as fear was suddenly rushing through his body. ''Relax okay, let's bring Butch to his room first and let me inspect him.'' Brick complied and walked to Butch his room, where he laid his brother on the bed. The fact that he was still unconscious made him very worried.

Devan joined him with a few of his books. He seated down in one of the chairs in the room and pointed out some quick facts to Brick. ''Brick… If it would be lethal then Butch's heart would have stopped already….since it's still beating I think we should see this as a bad case of food poisoning.''

Brick calmed and looked at Butch again. He had never seen his brother like this… ''The goddamn fool ignored your advice about not drinking her blood, got himself sick and dyed all the streets black.''

This last part worried Devan and he began to search more about the effect of killing a girl like Callie. What he found wasn't very pretty and he doubted about telling it to Brick, eventually giving in a few seconds later. ''Brick, about the ground turning black…It's a curse put upon those who kill innocent flowers. Mythology says nothing will grow back there for next hundred years.'' Brick looked unpleased and refused to answer back to him. If half of Townsville was going to starve because of this then he had just gotten a few more serious problems.

Suddenly Kaoru walked in, surprising everyone in the room. Brick knew she wasn't caring for Butch and he watched her as she walked to Devan. ''I can't believe I'm asking this but Boomer told me you were the one to give me some pain meds.'' She said a little unwillingly as stood next to Devan.

Devan frowned before he leaned back and crossed his arms. ''I can heal wounds but I'm not a medic Kaoru'' He watched the girl with interest and began to think about what would drive her to this desperation of asking for help. ''Devan…since Butch is not conscious anymore it feels like all the pain of my ribs came back and it's getting a bit unbearable.''

Without much hesitation, Devan stood up and moved her sweater up. The bruises who had vanished after the mating ritual had now come back in full glory, including the pain. Even Brick was amazed at the size and dark colors her bruises had.

''Did Butch do that to you?'' Brick asked a little hesitating. He knew his brother wouldn't be gentle with Kaoru but this was ridiculous, it looked like she could have broken every bone in her body. No wonder it was hurting her so much.

''No… Mojo's robot did this when we tried to escape the city… Why?'' Kaoru asked, while wondering why brick would even ask her this. Even if Butch had done this to her, there was nothing Brick could do. ''Just asking…Never expected Butch to go that far but he keeps surprising me these last days. ''

Kaoru wanted to cross her arms in defense but Devan suddenly pushed her down in the chair next to him. ''I can heal you but I'm not going to unless you take care of you counterpart tonight. His power was able to silence your pain and now it's time you do something in return. Take care of him tonight while we can go to sleep and I will heal you tomorrow morning.''

Kaoru's eyes widen but she knew there wasn't much she could do. Since Butch hadn't said a word so far she saw it as an easy task and quickly agreed. ''Yeah whatever…just come down here at six. My morning start early.'' She said after she had rolled her eyes.

Brick and Devan then quickly left the room, but not without locking it from the outside. Kaoru again rolled her eyes as she remembered the glass door next to the balcony. If she was in a good condition she would have jumped it on her way to freedom, but now she wasn't even capable of running up some stairs.

Kaoru hated being this weak and she hated this pain she was experiencing. Tired and exhausted she thought back to the moment her dad and Dai came to rescue her. Normally she would have hated their help but back then they entered at just the right time. The time Butch wanted to kiss her.

She could still remember his words and the warm adrenaline rushing through her veins. He had so much power over her mind that moment, that she wondered what would have happened if her family hadn't stepped in.

He would have kissed her for sure, but would she have believed his straight and truthful words? Would she have kissed him back? Right now it made her blush and she hated it. She hated how he had been all friendly and nice when they met at teenagers, how he pretended to be her best friend and above all she hated how he made her lose control.

She looked at the man next to her and sighed in frustration. ''Why off all guys did you have to be turned into a vampire? Life would have been so much easier if you weren't an evil vampire with the desire to rule the world….''

* * *

The next day Brick and Boomer woke up nice and early. They had a plan in mind and they were going to execute it even with the absence of Butch. Killing Cody was something that needed to be done and with Miyako back they were sure she was going to lead them right to him.

Devan health Kaoru's ribs and she was very happy to join her friends on their walk. Miyako and Momoko were already waiting for her at the exit of the castle and smiled brightly at her. ''How was your night? Butch still out?'' Momoko asked as they began to walk towards the park. Kaoru nodded no and stopped in her tracks.

''Butch woke up as I talked to myself and he used my temporally astonishment to …you know...kiss me...and after that he vomited all over the floor and had to rush to the toilet…so, my night was horrible, how was yours?''

Miyako and Momoko were grateful Kaoru hadn't gone into more details and they tried to forget the subject. ''Not as bad as yours but not good either. Brick has this uncomfortable kissing ritual he uses each night before bed. He tests how far I let him go before pushing my buttons a little more. He has really begun to explore the sensitive parts of my neck and with the mark doubling every sensation he gives to me it's literally driving me crazy.''

Miyako hugged her friend before all three of them began to walk again. ''Boomer was quite nice. He had asked my grandmother for a sleepover and she could stay with me in bed, while he slept in another room. He even carried her down the stairs and made breakfast for me.'' Miyako told her friends as they came closer to the park.

* * *

When the girls arrived at the park, Cody, Momoko's mom and Kuriko joined them. Brick and Boomer smiled satisfied but Brick stopped his brother from going after Cody at once. There had to be a reason as to why they would come here in the open and he was sure that would show it to him if they waited.

His patients paid off as the girls led them to the fountain where Momoko showed her friends how to open the temple. Brick looked in interest while Boomer frowned at the sudden appearance of a hole in the fountains water and a staircase leading down into the darkness underground. He had a feeling that this could be one of the temples but to be sure he had to get in there himself.

''I will lead the way, please stay behind me and try not to slip,'' Momoko said as she went in first, followed by Kaoru and the rest, while Kuriko stayed behind and on the lookout. Momoko knew she was the most innocent of them all and if someone like the Ganggreen Gang would pass the fountain they would believe her every excuse.

Miyako held on Cody's arm as they descended. Although she had encountered many scary things the last days, this again got her nerves on alert. Cody didn't mind this at all. He found her arms around him some sort of security. These last days had been as nerve-racking for him as it had been for the Momoko, Kaoru and Miyako. He had never imagined that his future could be as dark as it was now.

He made sure Miyako felt safe and gently helped her down the stairs. Like Momoko had predicted the maze had moved and it now had an extra entrance. Cody wasn't sure what to do but he wanted to stay with Miyako at all costs. He handed Kaoru and Momoko a rope and tied the other one around Miyako . ''Three girls, three roads'' He said as he looked to Momoko for agreement.

Momoko saw what Cody was trying to do and gave him one of the flashlights. ''Alright, you and Miyako can take the left entrance, Kaoru will take the right and I will take the middle.'' Momoko then handed Kaoru a flashlight and took a walky-talky from her mother. ''Remember we only have 6 hours before we need to retreat. These new ropes are about 500 feet and should cover most of our ground.'' With that said the girls each went their own way, oblivious from Brick and Boomer closing in on Momoko's sister.

* * *

Brick casually walked up to Kuriko, who quickly hid her walky-talky behind her back. ''Aah, Kuriko what a nice coincidence of finding you here.'' The suspicious girl took a step back, trying to hide the entrance and her communication device. Unfortunately for her Brick was quick to tap her forehead, knock her out and grab the walky-talky from her.

Boomer joined him and looked down into the hole that formed the entry to the temple. It was dark but he knew he had nothing to fear and went in front of his brother. He was ready to kill Cody and take Miyako home with him, away from this stinky place.

''Brick, this place is making me sick'' Boomer told his brother as they casually walked down the stairs. Brick had also noticed the sick-making air and the effect it was having on his Vampire powers. Not all his abilities vanished but for some kind of reason, he couldn't fly anymore. His super strength was still there but his super speed was also gone. It was strange but it also confirmed his suspicion, this was one of the temples that held the stones to destroy them.

''Don't worry, we will get our powers back once we go back to the surface.'' Brick explained seconds before they arrived at the hallway where Momoko's mom was waiting for them. The two boys stopped in their tracks and watched as the woman attacked them with what looked like a silver sword. Even without their powers, they were quick to overpower her and Brick quickly tied her down with one of the ropes, left behind by the girls.

Brick wanted to have a little fun once he saw the ropes that led into the maze. He pressed the button on the walky-talky and spoke into the mic. ''Let's play a little game Powerpuff girls Z. We're pulling your strings and whoever comes out first will get some extra _pleasure_ tonight.''

Momoko heard the message loud and clear and looked behind her. Brick was smart and he probably knew what he was talking about. As nothing happened for the next minute, she turned around and went back with exploring. She thought Brick was bluffing until she felt the rope around her waist tighten. A few milliseconds later, the rope began pulling her back with great speed.

Momoko tried to hold on to the walls but they were to slippery to hold on. Panic again began to rise but it only got a grip on her when Brick came in view. He pulled her close until she was only a few centimeters away from him. ''Looks like we're going to have some fun tonight Babe'' He kissed her on her cheek as she tried to stay away from him. In response Brick wrapped the rope around her and seated her down on the ground.

* * *

Boomer was already pulling the rope on the right, but on his own it had little to no effect. Kaoru was just as strong as Boomer now he couldn't use his super strength. She was determent to move forward until suddenly a rough tug on the rope made her fall to the ground.

Kaoru was sure that whoever was pulling her, he was not doing this alone. She got dragged over the floor for a couple of feet until she managed to put her fingers between some tiles on the floor. Holding on with all her muscle power was not getting her anywhere as she easily slipped again.

Cutting the rope crossed her mind for a moment but if she couldn't find her way back before sundown then this would be the end. She looked at her flashlight one more time before she made a drastic decision. Smashing the flashlight, before using the broken glass to cut the rope might have sounded like a good plan, but once Kaoru carried out her plan everything became pitch black except for the area around her mark.

She wasn't scared of the dark but she couldn't see anything, not even her own nose. Kaoru touched the walls to find her way until she found something touching her back. She turned around and wondered if her mind was playing tricks on her and she stretched out her arm and reached into the darkness.

Once she felt something like a body, she ran in the opposite direction, not caring if she was running into a wall or not. She heard whispers and footsteps behind her until she came in an area where the walls were lid by what looked like fireflies. There Kaoru stopped in her tracks and tried to look at her opponent. She had no idea what she was facing but if she could see him, then she could fight him.

* * *

A few blocks away from Kaoru where Miyako and Cody, who were now facing the same problem as Kaoru previously had. ''Cut the rope Cody, PLEASE!'' Miyako yelled as she held onto Cody's arm, who tried to keep her in place. He was very worried about her and held on tighter. ''If I cut it we might not make it back…I don't want you to die'' He said to her as he held on more tight then he had done before.

Miyako suddenly smiled softly and kissed him on his lips. ''I would rather die in here with you than live a life without you.'' Cody quickly kissed Miyako her back on her lips and cut the rope with his army knife.

Miyako settled down in his arms and looked satisfied at him. If this was the way to go then it had to be this way. It took her some courage but eventually she calmed and rejoined her path with Cody. They were walking ahead, not really knowing what turn to take or not.

 _''_ _I'm coming to get you Miyako…we have a lot of lost time to make up to my love~''_ It suddenly sounded through the walky-talky, making Miyako look at Cody with fear again. She had forgotten a few facts about the temple and some of them could literally save her.

Boomer himself was careless enough to walk into the maze without thinking about any consequences, but Brick was fast to stop him. He had found the writings on the wall and was able to pick out some words. Monster meant Monsutā, Korosu meant kills and Kyūketsuki meant Vampire.

He wasn't sure if walking in further would trigger some kind of monster that could kill vampires. Although Devan had reassured him nothing except the stones is capable of that, he had gotten very suspicious after Butch his poisoning. ''They need to come out at some point in time Boomer. Let's just wait here.''

* * *

''Did you hear that?'' Cody said as his hearing picked up sounds that sounded like someone walking towards them. It was a slow rhythm of shoes that altered each other and it was getting closer. The couple stopped in their tracks and held up their flashlight.

''Can you two please light the ground, It's blinding me'' A voice in the distance said who they recognized as Kaoru's. Miyako sighed relieved and did as her friend asked. Kaoru walked up to them and took the flashlight from her. ''I found out something cool jo!'' Kaoru said smiling before she turned the flashlight off. Miyako held on to Cody's hand as their eyes adjusted to the darkness, showing them they were actually surrounded by fireflies.

''There is only one path that gets light by these flies and it keeps away the vampire leeches,'' Kaoru said as she turned the flashlight back on and showed her mark with a few bite marks around it. Miyako shuddered at the thought, only to have Cody comforting her.

The three teenagers followed the lights and after a two-hour walk, they reached the base of the temple. For the first time, this 'temple' looked like an actual temple with its high pillars and stairs towards a giant pedestal. It was holding a gold box and in it was a shiny yellow stone.

The girls looked in awe at it until Cody came to a new worry he hadn't shared before. ''So we found the first stone…how do we get this passed the boys?'' Cody said as he thought about three boys guarding the only exit.

''Butch is still at the castle and Momoko told me his brothers will be powerless if they stay down here. We are with three, If I attack Brick, Miyako attacks Boomer and you run with the stone, then we are sure to get it outside.'' Kaoru suggested as she looked at her watch for the time. They had less than three hours left to leave and so they had to hurry. Without any protest, Cody and Miyako prepared for the plan.

They followed the fireflies but as time passed them by they began to walk faster. The night was coming fast and they had to hurry. A block before the entrance Kaoru heard Brick speaking to Boomer. She couldn't make up what he was saying but he seemed to be leaving the temple already.

Miyako used the darkness to sneak up on Boomer and jumped on his back. She quickly covered his eyes and asked a question that made Kaoru seriously doubt her tactics. ''Guess who?!'' Miyako said as Boomer was thinking about throwing his attacker off his back. He was easily distracted and smiled at Miyako's touch.

Kaoru and Cody used this to get by unnoticed and walked up the stairs with caution. ''Change of plan Kaoru'' Cody suddenly said before he pushed the stone into Kaoru's hand. She frowned and wondered what he was doing until he began to explain it to her. ''Brick can use his vampire powers now he's outside of the temple. He will toss you away like a bag of sugar before he will come after me and get that stone back.'' Kaoru pushed the stone in her hoodie and they continued her plan. She ran out the temple and swung her hand at Brick, who easily caught it and pushed her down to the ground.

Like planned Cody transformed and jumped out, before running to safety. Brick caught on quickly and managed to grab his foot when he was about to leave the park. Cody and Brick began to fight until Boomer came in view. Brick stopped fighting and looked at his blue-clad brother. He pushed Miyako away from him, right into the hands of Brick and walked up to Cody. ''You're going down!'' Boomer growled as he narrowed his eyes at the boy before him. Miyako tried to run up to them but brick stopped her, knowing this was between Boomer and Cody now.

It only took Boomer two punches until Cody fell down to the ground in a pile of blood. He then dragged the wolf towards the temple and smiled devilishly before he spoke. ''Darkness for eternity, unable to love or die until the world itself would end…sounds like the perfect punishment for you.'' Boomer then threw Cody in the temple and closed it, before seating down.

Miyako ran up to him and begged him for Cody's life. She continued to do this until slowly the night sky began to rise and her protests began to die. Instead she cried in the hands of the man that had just killed the one she loved the most.

* * *

 **A/N:** Is it a good thing that we're finally rid of Cody? How will the girls find the next temple? Are there really other things or persons that can kill the boys? How is Butch doing? Will the girls get punished for their act of resistance? **Find out more in the next upload of 'My Heart's Desire'**

* * *

 **Preview next chapter:**

~''Don't you ever dare to do that again! Your life is worth much more than that of a simple peasant, you got that?!''~

~''Everything reminds me of him Momoko, the castle reminds me of how he rescued me. The temple reminds me of how we found our way through the darkness and the park makes me think about our first kiss…my memories of him will never be lost.''~


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a reminder about this stories !M rating! This next chapter contains more sexual and dark activities than the previous ones. Be aware that you are reading this out of your own free will and don't blame me if things get too graphic for you.**

* * *

''Darkness for eternity, unable to love or die until the world itself would end…sounds like the perfect punishment for you.''

It was the last thing Cody heard before the temple closed and the darkness surrounded him. Luckily the stairs were lit by the torches on the walls and he could look around him. He knew that this would probably be his last few minutes alive and took his phone out his pocket.

This was the only way he could leave a message to Miyako and he wrote down his goodbye. He told her how much he loved her and how much he wanted her to be happy. More importantly, he wrote down that she should take care of herself and not give in to Boomer or his brothers.

 _A spirit as pure as yours should be free_

 _Free to be careless, trustful and loved_

 _Because in the end love is all that matters_

 _And you matter to me…so be free_

* * *

Miyako ran up to Boomer and begged him for Cody's life. Boomer refused to move and open the temple, while Miyako was getting more and more desperate. With both hands, she held onto his shirt and shook him as she pleaded for his freedom. She continued to do this until the night fell and her protests slowly began to die.

She now began to sob in Boomer's shirt as she lost all control over her emotions. Miyako didn't care that she cried in the hands of the man that had just killed her boyfriend, neither did she care about the pain inflicted on her wrist by the marking. Losing her loved one was something that overpowered her more than life itself and she completely blocked it out.

Brick had been watching Momoko and Kaoru, but he refused to do anything for them. He could see Momoko was in a lot of pain but he saw it as a preview for her about what would happen if she did run away and never returned. The burning was getting unbearable for her and Momoko was almost crying until he finally gave in and renewed the scar.

Kaoru stayed awfully quiet as she had a little secret. After she got bitten by the leech her mark hadn't glowed anymore and it wasn't hurting her now the night had set. She pretended to be slightly hurt but this was definitely something they could use in a future escape.

''Boomer, I'm going to take Momoko, Kaoru, and Momoko's family to the castle,'' Brick said as he waved goodbye to his brother. He walked up to Momoko's mom and Kuriko to cut their ropes and asked them to follow him to the castle.

Momoko's mom doubted at first but Brick easily knew how to persuade her. ''Don't you want to check up on your husband? He's becoming quite lonely you know.'' She stopped in her tracks and thought about her options here. A man who had proven himself to be a selfish heartless killer had just offered her to visit her husband. In her mind, she thought that if she refused he would surely kill her for it.

Momoko herself knew that Brick had only kept them alive for her. It was a sweetening thought that at least her suffering was saving their lives. This reality was harsh but it kept her aware of her role in this city.

* * *

When the group arrived at the castle Brick called Devan, Ann, and Ken. ''Ken, I want you to take Momoko's mom and sister downstairs to Mr. Akatsutsumi. Ann, bring Kaoru to Butch.'' He said as he held on tight to Momoko's arm. Momoko saw Brick nod to Devan, who seemed to nod back, making her wonder what they were up to.

As her family and friend left her alone with Brick she felt herself getting more and more nervous, especially when he took her back to their bedroom. Brick locked the door and placed the key at a high place that Momoko could never reach.

Although Momoko had a bad feeling about this, she seemed unaware of what was going on until Brick again made his advances on her. He grabbed her hands and he let them tumble backward, onto the bed. Now he was laying on top of her, he had all control as he pinned her hands down above her head.

Being a guy he also had the advantage of big hands and so he could easily wrap one hand around both her wrists at the same time. This gave him a free hand that he was going to use and dominate her the next few minutes.

He softly stroke the inside of her arm and moved his free hand down. A shiver went through her body as Brick slowly but surely arrived at her armpit and continued to go down. Her nipples stood up like goosebumps as his hands touched the side of her boob and another shiver went through her body as he went even more south. He eventually ended with his hand on her hip and again looked in her eyes.

'' Brick, please stop!'' She begged him and he stopped to look at her for one moment. ''My dear Momoko. If I don't teach you how to behave then I'm sure you will fall back into your old habits of crime fighting and visiting temples…'' He kissed her in the crook of her neck, at the sensitive spot he had discovered before, just to provoke her senses some more. Her body was responding to his touch but her watery eyes made him push his own limits too.

He again used his free hand to stroke the inside of her arm and move his hand down, but this time he pulled her pants and underwear down. Momoko was seriously using all her strength to get out Brick his grasp but he literally had her trapped on the bed. Gently and slowly he moved her legs away from each other, with his legs and caressed her inner thighs before he moved his hand to her most private part.

In an instant, Momoko stopped struggling and focused on him. She had never been touched by someone in that region and it felt weird. She watched as Brick suddenly stopped what he was doing and kissed her forehead instead. ''How much I do want this…I respect your wishes, my love… but remember…next time you do something I don't want you to do, I will go where we left off.''

* * *

A few blocks away Kaoru arrived at Butch his room. Her counterpart hadn't left the bed today but she could see he was getting better. His dark green eyes flickered upon her like they normally did and followed her around the room until she settled down in a chair.

''You look filthy, played soccer with your brothers today?'' Butch asked her as he noticed her in dirt covert clothing. Kaoru almost flinched but apparently he didn't know she had visited the temple else he would have been mad at her. Now it was only about what option to pick. Or she could tell him the truth or she could lie and pray he would never find out.

With the stone still in her pocket, Kaoru went with lying and crossed her arms over her chest. ''So what if I did?'' She answered him in a way that made him frown. It seems he was extremely calm today and had no intentions of getting out of bed.

''and your mark? Does it hurt you?'' Kaoru almost swallowed in response. Her mark wasn't hurting her and she forgot to pretend that it hurts. Like she instantly knew what to do she uncrossed her arms and scratched her marking.

Butch stretched out his hand and Kaoru reluctantly accepted it because if she didn't it would give away her little secret. Butch used a surprise move and he quickly pulled her on his lap. With his right hand, he held onto her left hand, while his other hand found his way behind her back, preventing her from getting away.

He licked the symbol on the inside of her wrist and unfortunately for Kaoru it began to glow, indicating that it had probably reset itself. Right now Kaoru didn't care about it as she was more focused on the man keeping her on his lap.

''Butch! Let me go!'' Kaoru demanded while she tried to push him away with her free hand. He didn't seem to move at all which told her he had gotten a lot of his powers back. Butch was enjoying his view and she could feel his little friend getting bigger. In an instance, Kaoru began to blush at the thought and looked away from him.

Butch saw what impact it had on her and leaned back to lay down on his bed. He pulled Kaoru down as well and she soon found herself laying on top of him. She tried to fight him but after a few minutes she gave up and lead her head down on his chest.

Kaoru expected Butch to inspect her limits like Brick always does to Momoko but he didn't. He relaxed and moved his free hand to caress her cheek. The fact that she was still blushing made him satisfied for now.

* * *

Ann walked back to the kitchen to start making dinner for the girls. Kaoru had told her about what happened to Miyako and she wanted to bake a lovely chocolate cake for her. The desperate pleases coming from Brick his room told Ann that Momoko could use something sweet too.

Baking cakes as desserts gave her some alone time and a possibility to think things through. She could have left the castle as Devan trusted her enough to be alone and unlike the girls she wasn't marked. Still, she hadn't left and that was all because of the girls. They had become familiar faces these last few years, who deserved a better life than this. She was determent to help the Powerpuff girls Z in every way possible. For now, this meant baking a chocolate cake, but she was sure she could do a lot more.

* * *

Dinner was brought to the girl's rooms tonight as Devan called the boys in for an emergency meeting. Miyako was relieved to see Boomer leave, especially when he didn't return until the next morning. His absence had given Miyako a moment to breath and think about Cody's text to her.

As next morning arrived, Miyako had found her motivation and pretended to still be sad until they left the castle like the day before. The only difference now was that they had to search for the next location and Brick had instructed Ace and his gang to follow them from a distance.

Miyako saw her friends worried looks and she smiled softly. ''I'm okay….we just need to get out of this mess and after that, I will allow myself to cry.'' She said brave and serious, only to touch Momoko's bruises on her arms. They were still hurting her as Momoko flinched at her skin contact.

She didn't say anything and softly smiled back at her friend. Brick had shown her that he had his power over her but fear was no longer her only emotion. That Brick said he had stopped doing what he did because he respected her was a surprise. It was weirdly confusing her as fear and respect hardly go together.

Miyako hugged her friend in response while Kaoru watched the two. Kaoru didn't want to know what Brick had done to Momoko, but she was sure if Butch found out she had lied to him he would punish her at least as bad.

* * *

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru walked to Tokyo national park and settled down on a bench that showed them half of Tokyo. It was again a reminder that everything they once loved was gone now. The mayor's office was destroyed, half the city had turned into some sort of graveyard and the smell of death was still hanging in the air.

''If we could only wish for another way to defeat the boys. It seems almost impossible to collect all the stones before they complete the ritual'' Momoko said as she looked to her left. A man with a strange aura was looking at her and something about him was different from anyone else. Momoko tried to forget him and looked to her friends. The moment she looked back he was gone…

Momoko frowned until she noticed that same guy was suddenly standing right before her friends and her. ''Need some help ladies?'' He said while he took a confident pose. Momoko had no idea how to respond but Kaoru and Miyako had already narrowed their eyes as soon as they recognized his voice.

''Ryuu!'' Miyako said while Kaoru growled his name. The man smiled at the mention of his name and looked satisfied at the three girls before him. ''I see your troubles are getting worse…'' He pointed to their marks which caused Miyako to get angry tears in her eyes. If it wasn't for him she would never have returned into Boomer's possession.

Kaoru had other things on her mind and was more interested in his return. The guy got his ass kicked last time he fought Butch. Why the hell would he come back here?

''Why are you here Ryuu? Butch almost killed you last time…are you really that desperate for revenge?'' Ryuu simply gave a smooth smile but didn't answer as Ace of the Ganggreen Gang neared them. Once Ace was standing next to Ryuu, the vampire pressed Ace his third eye. _''These girls and I want some privacy. Go to the arcade with your friends and leave us alone''_ Momoko, Kaoru, and Miyako looked stunned at his action, but they were even more amazed when Ace complied without any fuss.

''My dear Kaoru, revenge comes in all shapes and sizes…. Which means I could help you girls with your little problems ….'' Eyes widen as the unexpected person said the most unexpected words. The three girls looked at each other for an answer until Miyako answered for them. ''How could you help us? It's not like you can help us gather the remaining four stones or know a different way to defeat the boys.''

Ryuu smiled triumphant, alerting the girls that he did know something they didn't know. ''Of course, you can kill a Vampire more ways than one. The strongest may be tough but that doesn't mean they're immortal…''

* * *

Devan watched as Brick, Butch, Boomer and Mojo inspected the body of Annie (A.K.A. Sedusa). She had been attacked in the night and had died by something that looked like a vampire bite. The possibility of another vampire running around was bad news for them. It meant someone was going to feed on the citizens of Townsville and it wasn't one of them.

''It's very unlikely a vampire was able to enter Mojo's dome and fight Sedusa. They are too old and weak, besides, even if they entered the dome we can still kill them.'' Brick answered as he seated down next his brothers. They had been searching the murderer all night but had never found him or her.

Devan felt a little nervous but like normally he spoke about his worries and hoped the consequences would stay away. ''Brick, this might be a more serious problem. A mortal can't kill a vampire without the stones of light but another vampire doesn't need those if he's strong enough.'' Devan pointed to the black marks all over Annie. She had tried to defend herself but it was easy to see her opponent had been bigger, stronger and a lot faster.

Butch now began to think. He had battled another vampire before and he didn't look older than twenty? He didn't really know his age but he was sure it had been the youngest vampire he had seen so far. ''I ran into another vampire in Milan…He looked young...around twenty? Took me a good ten minutes to beat him'' Boomer and Brick frowned only to think about the possibility of a vampire their age.

''Please tell me you finished him'' Brick told his brother as a vampire with hate against them would make the situation so much worse than it already was. Butch stayed quiet and got everyone's attention before he spoke. ''His body suddenly vanished after I knocked him down...''

* * *

Momoko discussed the option of Ryuu helping with her friends. Ryuu was strong enough to kill the boys one by one if he had a good plan. Vampire or not, it was an option. Miyako and Kaoru both disagreed about it because he was just as heartless as the Rowdyruff boys Z. If he was the only vampire alive and he knew everything about the stones, then this could mean the world wasn't changing for the better. Ryuu had shown them he was capable of everything and anything to get his way.

''Ryuu might be a good backup plan Momoko'' Miyako mentioned as she thought about them running out of options. There was no way she was going to mate with Boomer before killing herself. Kaoru thought about the possibility of liking this backup plan but Momoko wasn't okay with it. She had less time than her friends to find those stones and she was running out of days. A backup plan might come too late for her.

Ryuu watched the girls from a distance and shapeshifted himself into Ace from the Ganggreen Gang. The three girls stopped talking in amazement, only to understand why he was so confident. Ryuu had been a vampire all his life. Unlike the boys, he knew everything you needed to know about vampires, their powers, and their mating. He was more experienced in killing and fighting but also proved he had more control over his powers.

''I can't believe I'm saying this but if he's the only backup plan we have we could try it,'' Kaoru said as she pinched her nose bridge. If this was their only way out then Kaoru wanted to try it. ''But only as a backup plan…and I want to have evidence that we can trust him.'' Kaoru knew Ryuu wasn't the type to do things for free, if the boys offered him a better deal, she was sure he would link her out.

Momoko agreed with her as her gut feelings were telling her Ryuu meant a lot of trouble. Miyako nodded as well and watched as 'Ace' stood up and walked up to them. His super hearing had been able to pick up most of their conversation and he really wanted to be trusted. He wanted everything to go like he had planned it.

''How about I give you three a little hint to show my trust? Like the location of the temples?'' The girls looked surprised but quickly agreed on this being his test. They really needed those locations and if he knew them it would certainly help them.

Ryuu rolled his eyes and tried to explain it the easiest way possible. They were thinking way too hard to state the obvious. ''There is only one location because all temples rest at the same place. You have to imagine it as a game. After you complete a level you get a new more difficult level to play.''

Kaoru and Miyako turned their heads toward Momoko, who was thinking about the possibility. If the temple was able to change the maze during the night then it could indeed be possible it could also form a whole new temple.

''There is only one way to find out if he's telling the truth and that's by entering the temple again,'' Momoko said as she noticed the Ganggreen Gang was still absent. She and her friends stood up and were about to walk to the temple when Ryuu stopped them. '' I wouldn't do that with your mate arriving here within 30 seconds.''

Momoko frowned and stared at Ryuu, while Kaoru moved her eyes towards the castle. Indeed three colored streaks were coming their way and she quickly crossed her arms in defense. Miyako moved her eyes to the ground and slowly walked back to the bench to sit down.

Like predicted Brick, Boomer and Butch arrived before the girls which made Momoko think about why they would come and visit them during the day and outside. ''What's wrong? Can't we chill and hang out?'' Momoko said as her curiosity spiked.

Brick walked up to his counterpart and softly stroked one of the bruises on her arms. '' We have reason to believe that you girls might be in danger so we decided to check on you several times during the day.'' He said while his brother Boomer walked up behind Miyako and softly massaged her neck to get rid of some stress.

Kaoru glanced from Butch to Ryuu, who was still disguised as Ace. None of the boys recognized Ryuu or noticed he was a vampire in disguise. This was something Ryuu was going to use in the future but how were they going to contact him if it was really necessary to use their backup plan? Kaoru wanted to give him a simple hint but she couldn't think of any.

Butch had noticed the way Ace was looking at Kaoru and he cleared his throat before he grabbed Kaoru's hand in his. His slightly narrowed eyes locking with those of Ace before they moved towards Kaoru. ''Let's go on a walk…you and I need to talk.'' Momoko and Miyako watched as Butch took a protesting Kaoru with him on a walk. Now again being pressed on the facts, Ryuu didn't sound like a bad plan to her.

* * *

Brick wanted to keep Momoko company but she silently walked away into the opposite direction of Kaoru and Butch. Brick rushed after her and decided to walk next to her. ''What's going on? You seem so…calm?''

Momoko's soft pink eyes moved from the ground to her counterpart. She knew that opening up to him would only make things go his way, but did she really have a choice in this? Keeping her mouth shut wasn't going to help her either.

''You give me a headache Brick…You make everything so complicated…You say you love me and want to protect me, but you also like to overpower me and you _almost_ raped me. Life is black or white Brick. Or you respect me or you don't….it's supposed to be that simple.'' Momoko's suddenly demanding eyes were hitting Brick like stones.

He did know that his anger and his craving for control were pushing her away but he never thought she would feel it this way. ''I'm sorry Momoko…I'm such a control freak that I sometimes lose my mind and do things I never thought I would do. I genuinely love you and I do respect you honey, but I just panicked at the thought of losing you and I thought this was the only way to make my point come through to you…''

Swiftly but gently Brick pulled Momoko in a hug and held onto her form. Talking with Brick was less exhausting than trying to run away from him and she accepted the cuddle. When Brick broke the hug he looked down on her but he was happy she hugged him back.

''Of your brothers you are supposed to be the smart one Brick…girls want someone who makes them happy, who provide security, who has a stable personality and most importantly they want someone who loves them. In this time that you made me your mate, you never showed me any of those things Brick, instead, you are more and more busy with punishing and pushing me to my limits…''

Brick looked at the bruises on her skin. Unlike bruises made by herself or other persons, these stayed there because he had hurt her. It was a sign he had probably taken it too far and found himself overthinking their position. ''I promise you that I will always be there for you, listen to what you have to say and love you unconditionally if you promise to stay with me and never return to those temples.''

Momoko looked at him with sad eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She really wanted Brick to treat her better and care for her but she knew that inside her mind she couldn't allow him to rule Townsville and let him get away with the crimes he had committed. It took her a while but then she said the words he had wanted to hear. ''Fine…I will stop running away from you…''

* * *

Boomer was still massaging Miyako's neck, who seemed to relax after some time. They hadn't talked this morning but that didn't stop Boomer from staying close to her. He knew she needed time to forget about Cody and so he was gentle with her.

''I know you don't like me right now, but In a few years time, I will make everything alright again. I will repair the broken buildings, give people new homes and I even will try to learn to control my blood cravings for you. It may sound like an empty promise to you now, but I'm sure we can get through this.'' Miyako inhaled the death sent that was still hanging around and found herself getting sadder. Just like Kaoru, she seriously began to consider asking Ryuu for help. It was the only thing that kept her from tearing up again…

* * *

Butch and Kaoru were walking back to the castle when Butch casually brought up a topic Kaoru had wished to avoid. She knew she was in trouble when he began with the phrase _'Brick told me'_ but she refused to show him any sign of emotions.

''Brick told me you visited a temple yesterday…'' Butch said as he observed his counterpart. She was still as strong and rebelled as she always was. Unlike her friends, she hadn't changed these last days and he loved it…the only real problem was that she had lied to him again.

Butch held on tighter and made sure Kaoru was able to feel the pain inflicted on her hand. '' It's not just this visit to a certain temple that makes me mad at you. You always try to fight things and honestly I expected it from you…. But the lying…I hate it when you lie to me Kaoru, you could have told me the truth yesterday and still you choose not to.'' Angered green eyes found their way to Kaoru, who was still struggling to get out of his grip. He wished she would stop underestimating his power but ignored it as he continued to pull her towards the castle.

Once they arrived, Butch brought Kaoru up to his room where he let go of her hand. With this small space between them, he roughly pushed her against the wall and trapped her there with his arms. Kaoru's mind raced as she thought about a way to escape him as pushing him away didn't seem to work.

He closed the space between them and literally stood against his counterpart. They only thing that was avoiding their skin contact were their clothes for now. Butch, his eyes had never left hers but as his face came closer to her she turned her head away from him.

She had never done this with him before but it didn't bother Butch at all. Instead, he kissed her neck softly and whispered sweet things in her left ear. He pressed his body more against her so she could feel his toned muscles through his shirt and slowly but surely that famous blush came back to her face.

'' I know you say you don't want this but your body is telling me something different my queen. It's time you start thinking about a future with me instead of visiting temples…you still need to choose a maiden.'' Butch told her as he took a step away from her, giving her space to breath. Kaoru tried to rub away her blush but failed miserably. She knew Butch was loving this and she hated herself for showing him her weaknesses.

* * *

Brick and Momoko had walked to the same rose garden where they had been before. Back then she thought he was Raiden, a normal but interesting guy with the perfect smile. Coming back here made her see how much he had changed in her eyes. She took a deep breath and tried to convince herself that she needed to be patient. He had to keep his promise to her until she would break her part and she was a determent to not get caught anymore.

Like last time the roses were enjoying the sunlight but unlike previous times half of them were death and their heads were hanging low. Brick saw Momoko's reaction to this and softly wrapped his left arm around her. ''Maybe we can ask Ann to fix these plants for us…Devan told me she can create new plants as long as the soil isn't spoiled by her sister's blood.''

Momoko's eyes widen. She had never seen Ann as someone capable of doing great things. The girl was nice and an expert at repairing flora after a super fight, but she had never seen her as an actual help. Someone who could help her in more than one way…

''Ann is good with plants but I don't know if this is the right time to ask her. She just lost her twin sister Brick. It's like asking you to stop thinking about revenge after someone murdered your brothers. You know it's possible but it will be very difficult.''

Brick looked curious at Momoko as he processed her words. She had actually thought about what would happen if he ended up living without his brothers and how he would react. That he was this predictable made him a little uncomfortable but not as much as the fact that she thought he was only a murderous creature out on revenge in such a situation.

''I guess you're right Momoko. I would be furious about someone killing or touching my loved ones. You and my brothers mean the world to me.'' As he spoke to her, her walls slowly began to crumble down. It was nice to know she was loved like this, no matter how much she needed to defeat him in the end.

Brick slowly dropped his arm and grabbed her hand instead. As they resumed their way to the gardens the two stayed quiet until Brick brought up a new subject. ''Devan told me that you don't like my choice for your maiden…''

Momoko bit her lower lip before she answered back to him. She knew he had made it clear that she had no saying in this but she really didn't want her sister to be her maiden of all persons. ''My sister and I …well, we don't get along from time to time….I do love her but generally, we are not on the same page.'' Brick understood her concern and squeezed her hand to get her to look at him again.

''I understand and if you want you can choose a different girl but you need to have a maiden when we complete the ritual. If you haven't found a new girl by then Kuriko will stay your maiden.'' Brick said carefully while Momoko gently dared to smile. She found it hard to understand Brick was suddenly this willing to listen to her but maybe he had spoken the truth before.

''While you think about a maiden I also want your friends and you to search for a special dress. A ceremony like this will be one of a lifetime. You deserve to wear the best at that moment .'' Momoko smiled softly and watched as Brick handed her a credit card. It was money earned by exploiting people's fears and she hated it.

Still this thing gave her an idea. If she was going to buy a dress and Brick couldn't see her in it before the final ritual, then that meant she had a reason to ditch him and visit the temples for the other stones.

* * *

Miyako had walked back to the castle with Boomer in pursued. She still hadn't said a word to him and ignored his pleadings. She had no intention to speak to him and had locked herself up in her room. There she cried on the bed until Ann opened the door and comforted her.

The girl gave Miyako a hug and said something that sounded like music in her ears. ''If you ever want me to do something, please tell me okay? I want this nightmare to stop as badly as you want it.'' Miyako hugged her friend tight and stopped sobbing. Ann could indeed help her but she had to be careful. If the walls had ears she knew it could also get Ann in danger.

''I want to visit the temple this afternoon, just a few hours before it gets dark…but I need someone to distract Boomer. Do you think you can help me?'' Her voice was still shaking and her tone was very soft. Her friend seemed to understand and slowly nodded yes.

''I might have an idea…fold the pillows and push then underneath the covers, like someone is sleeping. I will ask Boomer to get me some ingredients for a cup of tea for you and I will try to pick the rarest ingredients. I hope it will take him a few hours at least.'' Ann told Miyako while she thought about a way to ask him this without making him suspicious.

Miyako agreed and quickly did what Ann had asked her to do. She then sneaked out the Castle and went towards the temple. No one was guarding it and she easily made her way in. The entrance and the long stairway down was exactly the same as before but instead of a room with the beginning of a maze, she found a question written on the wall with no answer.

Miyako didn't want to give up now, but it was dark and scary down here. She couldn't read the text and took a photo of it with her phone before she seated down again. Alone and surrounded by silence she began to tear up again.

It was no use staying down here and Miyako slowly walked back up the stairs. The only thing stopping her from exiting the temple was a sudden incoming call on her phone. Miyako feared it was Boomer or Ann but once she saw it was Momoko she happily took the call. ''Hi Miyako, are you okay? Brick is doing some errands and I was looking for you but you weren't in your room.''

Miyako didn't know if Momoko was with the boys and answered carefully. ''I'm completing some puzzles and I find it very difficult not to think about Cody while doing this…Everything reminds me of him Momoko… the castle reminds me of how he rescued me. The temple reminds me of how we found our way through the darkness and the park makes me think about our first kiss…my memories of him will never be lost…''

Goosebumps appeared on Momoko's skin while she listened to her friend. She could understand her emotions and didn't really know what to say. Losing someone your truly loved was painful but the way Boomer had taken care of Cody was just horrible. She could only hope her friend was strong enough to move on and give everything a place.

''I'm sorry Miyako, I wish I could do something to make everything right again,'' Momoko answered while she dared to dream of a better world. Her somewhat comforting words had kept Miyako thinking about her own future and what she wanted it to be. There was no way she was going to end up with Boomer as her partner and it gave her the sudden courage to keep going.

''Momoko, I made a photo from this riddle…can you translate it for me?'' Momoko agreed and rushed herself over to the library to translate the first riddle. ''The first picture isn't much of a riddle, It explains this new labyrinth'' She told her friend before she translated the words.

 _Questions to find your way or questions to get lost._

 _Only the true answer will show you the way, or you will pay the cost._

Miyako walked down the stairs until she lost her phone signal and ended up at the wall she had previously been. There wasn't really a question to begin this riddle and she wondered how she could get the first question to appear. ''Please, give me a question…I really need that next stone'' She said as she was slowly running out of ideas.

The next few minutes it stayed quiet and Miyako got sadder again. Slowly tears appeared in her eyes again and she began to cry. Helpless had never been a huge word in her dictionary but this had definitely changed.

She was about to go home when one of her tears touched the ground and a light shake caused the ground to move. Miyako looked at herself and saw she was surrounded by darkness. The worst part of it was that the stairs were gone.

Before her was the next riddle but she had no idea how to translate it.

* * *

Kaoru joined Momoko, who was waiting for Miyako to pick up her phone again. ''Would it be suspicious if I went to help her?'' Kaoru said as she wanted to get some action. Sitting and waiting wasn't her thing and it was slowly driving her crazy.

''I think it's best if we stay here and support Miyako's alibi. Maybe you can make yourself useful by ready one of the vampire books? There might be some more information in them that I have missed before.'' Kaoru rolled her eyes in response and refused to read a book until she was so bored everything seemed exciting.

The murderous stories were interesting but also a real reality check for Kaoru. The chances of defeating Butch were getting smaller with every page she read. Still, she didn't want to give up and kept on reading. It was almost sunset when Kaoru stumbled upon a book that told the story about Riuu the great and his downfall.

His mate got away because she defeated him with the stones of light. The story looked like a happy ending but it was not. The stones could only be used on one person and when she killed Ryuu his brother took his place instead.

Kaoru looked at Momoko and realized that even if they could get the stones, only one of them was capable of losing their mate. That was unless she was able to convince Ryuu to kill the boys and could use the stone against him.

''Kaoru, I'm getting worried. Miyako hasn't left the temple jet and it's almost getting dark.'' Momoko told her friend to snap her out of her thoughts. Kaoru looked outside and saw the sun coming down. This was indeed not a good sign. ''Okay...so what do we do?''

Momoko seemed to think for a moment until she looked up and smiled softly. ''I have an idea, but we need to act this out perfectly or the boys will know we faked everything''

* * *

Miyako looked on her phone screen. She only had half an hour left to get out but there were no doors, no stairs, and no windows. As the darkness slowly closed in on her, she noticed the creatures in the darkness. The leeches were crawling around her and a few skeletons were waiting for her to get consumed by the darkness.

She also saw a few ghost-like creatures walking through the walls and got an ingénue thought. If Cody was one of these spirits then maybe he was able to get her out this temple or even better, he could help he get the next stone.

…''Cody!'' …

 **…''** **Cody!''…**

 **…''** **CODY!''…**

Miyako looked sadly towards the floor. She found it foolish to have even thought of calling Cody. He was gone now and would never return into her presence. She reopened the last text Cody had sent her and read it again. He wanted her to be free and to be honest, it relaxed her. If she couldn't get out on time she at least didn't have to be Boomer's mate and if she did then she had the stone and was one step close to getting away from him.

''I wish you could _translate to English_ ''

Like a magic trick, the letters suddenly changed into modern English. At first, Miyako was stunned but then she ran up to the text and quickly read it. This was her chance and she was going to make the best of it.

 _A strong horse was tight down with a thick rope around 6 meters long. 7 meters away from him is a barn with hay. How can the horse reach the hay?_

Miyako had heard this riddle before. It was the one her grandmother had told her a few times before and it was quite simple. '' The rope is tied to the horse but to nothing else. If the horse wants to eat from the hay it can just walk to it.''

As if the walls had ears, the ground suddenly shook and the next sentence appeared. Again Miyako asked it to translate it to modern English and again it changed back.

 _A man left his village for a 2 day trip with his horse. He goes on Wednesday and after two days he arrives on Wednesday. How is this possible?_

Again Miyako knew the answer and it wasn't too hard. Again the answer was in the question. ''His horse is called Wednesday'' Again the ground shook and the next riddle appeared before her. Like the previous time, Miyako asked to translate the riddle to modern English and again it changed for her.

 _A man and a woman were traveling by carriage when their horses got tired. The man locked their carriage to get them some water. Only he and his wife were sitting in the carriage before he stepped out and he was sure she was the only one in the carriage when he left. When he arrives back at the carriage he finds his wife's dead body but there is also a stranger in the carriage. The outside of the carriage shows no signs of burglary, so how did this stranger get into the carriage?_

Miyako had no idea and summed up a few possible answers. The temple never moved and slowly the battery from her phone began to die. She knew she only had a few minutes left and scratched the back of her head. If this was the way to end then she was going to embrace it with grace.

* * *

Momoko rushed into Devan's room who was speaking to Brick. Both turned their heads towards the redhead as she stormed into the room. ''Miyako is going to kill herself! She told us she couldn't live without Cody and and…''

Brick and Devan jumped up and quickly left to room in search of Miyako. Brick also called Boomer who sounded very panicking and by the noises, he made he was flying high speed towards the castle a few seconds later.

Kaoru hadn't listened to a word Momoko had told her and was running straight towards the temple. She didn't care if Butch was coming after her. Miyako had to get out that temple before she too was going to die. Kaoru was fast but when she noticed a strange shift in the air she stopped in her tracks. The vibe around her was cold and all too familiar.

''Looking for me?'' The voice of Ryuu was not a welcome surprise and Kaoru was about to continue running when she remembered he was the only way they could defeat all three boys. ''No I wasn't, but now I see you I do have one question. What's the catch? You could have killed Butch already and be done with it.''

Ryuu smiled devilishly as he stepped into sight and took a step closer to her. ''There is always a price to pay or a sacrifice that has to be made. ''Kaoru crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. Kaoru knew she was signing a deal with the devil if she agreed to let him help her. ''Name your price then.''

This was the moment Ryuu had been waiting for and he leaned toward her face. His warm breath was touching her skin but it wasn't scaring her. His words however did. ''I… want …you''

A chill went down her spine and Kaoru took a step away from him. She didn't have to ask him for an explanation as Ryuu wanted to brag about how his plan was working out great. ''I can only mark one girl to be my mate during my lifetime Kaoru, but that doesn't mean I can't steal those of others. Butch took my mate and now he has marked you I am capable of changing his mark into mine. The only thing that I want from you is the one thing you never gave him. Your collaboration. I will free this city and your friends from the Rowdyruff boys Z if you agree with me…''

Kaoru by now had forgotten about Miyako and thought about everything terrible the boys had done. If she would sacrifice herself then she was certain her friends were able to get back to their normal lives and the city could get restored. ''I …I need to think about it..''

Ryuu loved it how Kaoru was slowly giving in to his idea and stepped out her path. ''Time is ticking Kaoru…you can't wait forever you know.'' Kaoru panicked when he said time was ticking and the sun almost vanished at the horizon. She quickly pushed him away and move up her pace as she ran to the temple. It was already closed and it refused to open.

From a distance, she could hear Momoko, Brick, Ann, Devan and Boomer call out Miyako's name. Kaoru tried to open the temple by putting her fingers between the entrance and the stone fountain. She didn't care that she was bleeding and refused to give up, even when Butch wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away. Kaoru tried to fight him while a few lost tears escaped her. ''LET ME GO, I NEED TO SAVE HER BUTCH'' she yelled from the top of her lungs as she refused to give up on her friend.

Momoko stood a few feet away from her with Brick. He gently tried to comfort his girl and hugged her tight. ''We don't know if she went in there...'' He said as he made an attempted to not give up all hope and kissed the top of her head.

Boomer stayed quiet but while Kaoru slowly calmed down he got enraged. He was quick to draw conclusions and focused all his anger on Ann. ''If it wasn't for you and your stupid tea!''Boomer would have killed Ann in the most gruesome way possible If Kaoru hadn't slipped from Butch his arms and jumped between them.

''Stop! I lost enough friends for one day!'' She yelled at Boomer, who simply attacked her instead. Butch used his super speed, was able to catch Boomer's devastating blow and made a fast counterattack. ''Go home. You don't know if she entered the temple so there might be a chance she's still alive.''

Boomer reluctantly left towards his room at the castle and destroyed a few buildings on his way there. Brick quickly flew after his brother, while holding Momoko bridal style. Butch turned towards Kaoru and simply yelled at her. ''Don't you ever dare to do that again! Your life is much more worth than that of a simple peasant, you got that?!''

Kaoru stayed emotionless but she didn't like it that he just called her friend a simple peasant. Ann was the sportive and brave girl with a special power that no one else had on this side of the planet. ''Ann isn't just a simple peasant to me!'' Kaoru growled as Butch walked into her personal space. This rebel side of her had almost gotten her killed and he wanted her to stop. ''She's none of importance to you so why protect her?''

''The ground will go dark and unfertile if you kill her.'' Kaoru quickly said while Butch walked around her and towards Ann. It didn't seem to stop him and alarm bells were again ringing in her head. ''I want her to be my maiden…''Kaoru said while immediately regretting her words, why hadn't she thought this through?

Butch wanted to make it clear he was still in charge of everything but Kaoru had really used her trump card on him. He couldn't injure Ann too badly and thought about a possible way to teach both girls a lesson. Instead of walking towards Ann he went to Devan and ticked on his forehead. _''Take Ann to your bedroom and fuck her until she understands her place with us at the Castle.''_

Ann blinked a few times until the shock finally went through her. ''WHAT?!'' She yelled while Butch took his time and crossed his arms. ''You need a punishment and since I can't kill you, this comes closest to a horrible death.'' The girl before him wanted to run away but Devan had already grabbed her around the waist. He lifted her up on his shoulder and flew back towards the Castle.

Kaoru glared at Butch, who was very amused as Devan vanished into skyline with a struggling Ann. ''He talked about this and I know he will enjoy it'' Butch told Kaoru before he turned to the angered girl next to him. Butch smirked evilly knowing he had made his point but Kaoru was still holding her foot down. '' You're in luck I'm not doing the same with you tonight my queen.''

* * *

At the Castle Boomer was still trying to comprehend what was going on. He was sure Miyako wouldn't end her life like this. She always cared too much about other people and she wouldn't have left her grandmother without at least saying goodbye.

Miyako would have left a note or she would have told at least someone about what she was going to do. He didn't know if she had entered the temple but Kaoru's reaction was going against his logic. Did she know something he didn't know? Momoko had only brought them towards the temple because she though Miyako might go looking for Cody's body.

For the first time, he began to realize he should have done things differently. He only made Miyako hate him by killing Cody, but if Cody had dumped her he would have been her shoulder to cry on. Boomer knew he couldn't move on without seeing Miyako's body and took a brave decision. He was going to enter the temple tomorrow and search for her.

* * *

When Boomer left for the temple he only told his brothers that he was going to search for Miyako and left out the part about the temple. He didn't need his brothers to tell him this was stupid. The temple could attack him and he didn't even know if she was down there.

Once he arrived at the temple he took a deep breath. Miyako was his everything and he had no idea how to response to her possible dead body. He opened the stairs with a lump in his throat and slowly began to walk down.

His biggest fear became a reality when he saw Miyako's lifeless body lying on the floor. At first, he thought she wasn't breathing but apparently the temple hadn't killed her tonight. The lifting and downfall of her chest made him cry out of happiness.

Safe in his arms he brought her back to the castle and laid her in bed. Devan told him she was in good health but she was sleeping deeply and would wake up in a few hours. Boomer was relieved that Miyako had survived but he also knew that if she had survived…that Cody was also alive.

''Devan, I thought the temple would kill everyone who entered it after sundown. ''Boomer asked and Devan confirmed his thoughts. ''It said so at the entrance but it is also a few hundred years old. Maybe some of the magic got lost or it got weaker as the centuries came and went.'' Devan answered him honestly before he was about to leave the room.

Boomer stopped him from leaving and looked at him with determination in eyes. '' Can you keep this a secret from Momoko and Kaoru? I will keep Miyako here until we can complete the ritual. Her friends are only motivating her to run away from me.'' Boomer said as he seated down next to Miyako, still oblivious about Miyako clinching her fists at the mention of her friend's names.

* * *

Momoko had Kaoru convinced to join her as she was going shopping for a dress. She hadn't told her friend that she also needed something pretty for the final day of the ritual but at least Kaoru would go with her without many complaints.

Kaoru agreed rather quickly because she could ditch Butch and she had a feeling Momoko had a plan. The only thing stopping her from going directly to Momoko where her concerns about Ann. She had hoped Devan had at least been a little gentle with her but she highly doubted it.

She walked into Ann's room and watched as the girl slowly opened her eyes. Ann looked tired and her hair was spread all over the sheets. She wasn't wearing any clothing and when she tried to get out of bed she could hardly walk to the nearest pile of clothes.

Kaoru helped her and seated down on the bed without saying a single word. She had no idea what kind of pain Ann had gone through and it suddenly made her think about what would happen if Butch would do the same thing to her. From now on she needed to play this smart with him.

''I know you are hurt but Momoko and I need your help today. Are you capable of coming to the mall with us?'' Ann nodded yes and carefully stood up before she smiled a little. ''Sure, everything to get away from this fucking castle.''

Kaoru and Ann walked to Momoko and the Ganggreen Gang who again were watching the girls for the Rowdyruff boys Z. Momoko took them to the biggest mall Tokyo had to offer. Strategically this was the best place to be as it was only a few blocks away from the temple. If one of the boys would come and look for them they could get back in time.

When the Ganggreen Gang was distracted Momoko turned towards Ann and whispered. ''Ann, Kaoru and I will pick out some clothing to wear on the ending day of the ritual. You will do the same and will keep on talking to us in the changing room as you try out your clothes. I want you to use your vines to pretend we are in the boxes next to you. If something happens or the boys come along then give me a call. We will return here as fast as possible.''

Ann nodded yes and tried to smile while her body was obviously still hurting with every move she made. The girls quickly walked into 'Melinda's Fashion Store' and although it was mostly casual and boyish, Momoko hoped this would trick the boys into thinking Kaoru wanted them to go there.

Like planned Momoko picked out some clothes and gave them to Ann before sneaking away. The temple was open and the two girls looked at each other. They had to be careful. If someone was already down there they could run into serious problems.

Even Kaoru found adrenaline rush through her veins as she descended down the stairs. Nothing looked the same as the time before and she was keeping her guard up. Momoko walked a few steps behind her and took even more caution. She hoped for a sign that Miyako was still alive but her logic was telling her it was all for nothing.

She began to fear her friend was lost forever until she arrived at the bottom of the stairs. This time there was no wall with words. There were beams that formed squares and they reached to the sides of the temple, all the way to the building holding the next stone.

''You got to be fucking kidding me!'' Kaoru cursed as she looked down into the darkness. If they fell off one of these beams it was game over and knowing this was most likely another puzzle, it also meant there was something about it, they hadn't discovered yet.

''Kaoru, don't you see what this means? Miyako had riddles to solve yesterday. This meant she escaped the temple before sundown, else we would have gotten riddles as well.'' Momoko explained with a smile. It was nice to know that her friend was still alive.

Kaoru chuckled as she didn't want to have false hope. She first wanted to see Miyako before she would try to believe it. ''Alright, so presume Miyako has stone number 2, we still need three more and one of them is on the other side of this…this… How do you call this?''

Momoko had no idea how it was called but she was willing to test what the purpose of these beams were. ''I have no idea but we can find out'' Momoko said as she stepped onto the piece of wood before her. Nothing seemed to happen so far and she spread her arms to keep her balance. With her shoes as wide as the beam underneath it, she had to make her steps perfect while looking ahead.

She made it safely at the end of the beam while Kaoru watched her. She stepped onto the next one and was halfway across when the wooden structure beneath her began to tip down under her weight. Behind her, the beam was going up and she quickly ran to that side, only to notice it was then going down on that side as well.

Momoko stopped in the middle of the beam to steady it and looked at Kaoru with pleading eyes. Kaoru herself had already stepped on the first beam and stretched out her hand at the end of it. ''If you run to me I will catch you…'' Kaoru said while she prayed Momoko was fast enough to reach her hands in time.

Momoko swallowed before she emptied her mind and ran straight to Kaoru. She felt the beam go down for a meter or two before she jumped up and stretch out her hands to Kaoru who was able to catch her and pull her up. It was a close call and again a reminder they had to work for everything.

The two girls walked back to the stone floor and seated down. While Momoko began to think about a way to get to the other side, Kaoru thought about telling her about Ryuu and what he wanted. If Miyako was indeed alive then this was the only way to free all of them. Still, it had to be her choice to make and that was why she kept quiet.

Kaoru wanted some distraction and opened her phone. She hadn't used the charger in days and it was clearly out of battery. Momoko noticed this and looked on her phone as well. It had a battery but it had no signal. '''We need to go up and down the stairs if we want to keep contact with Ann.''

* * *

Boomer left his room and locked the door behind him. He had no idea that Miyako opened her eyes when the lock closed. Miyako was playing her own little game and quickly took the Purplish stone from her pocket and hid it in the soil of a plant that was standing in the corner of the room.

She was still amazed that Boomer had blindly thought she had survived this temple. Yes, she had been lucky and without some magic she would never have made it out alive. Now she was out the temple she finally had the time to think about everything that had happened.

If it hadn't been for a certain spirit helping her then she would never have known the answer to the last riddle. It was nice to know that Cody was still helping her from the spirit realm and although she couldn't see him outside of the temple, she was sure she could visit him again.

Miyako wasn't the smartest girl around but she did know enough to give a message to her friends. Devan's coffee mug was still standing on the side table. He always wanted a new cup after each coffee and she was sure Ann was going to do the dishes at some point.

Miyako took her note from her pocket and taped it underneath the mug. She had well prepared on the night she was away from Boomer and had also taken a Taser, duct tape, and a pocket knife. Knowing Boomer was never going to touch her breast she had hidden those in her bra and underwear. It worked perfectly.

* * *

Momoko walked up the stairs to get her signal back but she got surprised by an incoming call from Ann. Immediately she began to fear for her life and took the call. ''Butch is here and he's not happy!'' She found herself relax and quickly yelled down the stairs to Kaoru, who ran high speed up the stairs. In hurry, Kaoru left the temple and rushed towards the mall.

She was just in time to walk into the store as Butch was about to go into the ladies dressing room. Kaoru quickly slid from the side, underneath the stalls until she arrived at her own. Well, she thought it was her own but she was actually in the same one as Ann.

Both girls laughed when they heard Butch grow at the empty stall he just opened. He frowned angrily and walked to the place where the laughing occurred. Kaoru quickly unlocked the door and stepped outside to face Butch. ''Come on, can't I joke around?'' She asked him in a teasing tone.

Butch took the bait and relaxed. He absolutely didn't trust her after all the lying she had done. If she only made one slip up he was going to lock her up his room like Boomer did with Miyako. Why he thought about his brother and the way he was handling his mate he didn't know but it did make him happy Kaoru wasn't as fragile as Miyako.

''How about I treat you girls for some coffee? You three must be craving for some caffeine.'' Butch said before he could see Kaoru tense up. Something was going on but he couldn't lay his finger on it yet. ''Kaoru, what do you think? pink or white?'' It suddenly sounded behind Butch who turned around at the sound. Momoko held up two vintage dresses that were absolutely not her taste.

Butch chuckled and walked towards the exit of the store. Momoko, Kaoru, and Ann followed immediately but none of them said a single word. Butch could easily hear any whispers and all of them knew they had to play this carefully.

Like promised, Butch bought them tea and coffee. It wasn't special but it did remind him about the time human food and drinks were enough to satisfy his needs. The way they were drinking made him realize he didn't just love Kaoru, he also needed her if he ever wanted to be remotely normal.

Momoko found it uncomfortable that Butch was staring at them and mostly Kaoru. Kaoru and Ann seemed oblivious to this and it made Momoko take action. ''So Butch…has Boomer found any trace of Miyako yet?''

Butch gave an uninterested look to her and simply answered like he had promised his brother. '' Boomer isn't giving up on Miyako that quickly. He's determent to find her… Dead or alive.'' Momoko nodded understandably to Butch. She had expected no different from him or his brothers.

After lunch, Butch left them at the store he had previously picked them up. The three girls didn't waste a second and as soon as they could ditch the Gang green Gang, Kaoru and Momoko returned back to the temple.

They were surprised the temple was open because Momoko was sure she had closed it behind her. With a great amount of caution, they descended down again only to find a guy around the age of eighteen inspecting the maze before him.

Momoko and Kaoru took a moment to take their breath and then walked up to the boy. ''Excuse me?'' Momoko said as she was only a few meters away from him. He got startled at first but then he relaxed at the sight of the two girls. ''Oh, It's just you two.'' He said as he took on his normal pose and smiled towards Momoko.

'''Sorry where do you know us from?'' Momoko asked as she inspected his handsome face. Although she would have crushed on a guy like him before she didn't feel the urge to do it now. Still, some attraction was there especially the way he smiled at her. ''Sorry, Let me explain. My name is Ren Takuya. After the vampires killed the Powerpuff girls Z and took a hold of this city I have been wanting to save it. I did a lot of research about our Vampires and their possible weaknesses….and let me say you are in deep trouble. Being chosen the mate of one of the strongest vampires of all times has to be horrible.''

Kaoru watched the two teenagers from a distance and noticed the way Ren was looking at Momoko. It was something she didn't like and she stepped between the two. Momoko hadn't noticed a thing but Ren felt busted in the act. ''So you can help us. That is great because if we have to go up and down those stairs it will take away a lot of our time.''

Kaoru stepped onto the nearest wooden beam and walked onto another one than the one Momoko had chosen before. It didn't move underneath her feet and it made her very selective about her next move.

Momoko focused back on Ren and smiled softly. ''We could really use your help. We have found the first two stones but the Rowdyruff Boys Z are keeping a close eye on us. It's getting more difficult to get away from them and the consequences are getting harder with each time we get caught.'' Momoko said while she held onto her left arm with her right hand. She tried not to feel uncomfortable but the way Brick had scared her the other day was enough for her to lose her spirit.

Ren opened his backpack and gave an extremely large rope to Momoko. ''Your friend can use this, although I do believe there has to be a patron.'' He said before he thought about his own idea again. Kaoru was getting far ahead and had luck at her side, so Momoko rushed after her with one side of the rope.

She tied the rope around Kaoru her waist and then went back to Ren. She knew that it was most likely for Brick to come next as Butch had just visited them. That was her reason to stay with Ren and go up and down the stairs for a while.

She could see Kaoru's mistakes and she was glad her friend was fast and strong enough to pull herself up. The day was passing fast and in this rate, Kaoru would barely make it in time. So when Ann called about Brick being there she made an excuse for Ann to tell Brick.

If Ann could convince Brick that Momoko had ditched them and the Ganggreen Gang to look at flowers for the mating ritual, she knew it was going to take some time for Brick to get at the store she needed to go. It would also explain why Kaoru wasn't with her when she arrived at the flower store.

Like said and done, Momoko ran straight to 'Filia Naturae' and began to inspect some of the flowers. She even had time to ask the lady there for some advice. Brick arrived five minutes later but he first watched her from a distance. He was pleased to see her taking everything seriously. This was what he wanted and now she was finally doing what he wanted her to do.

He walked up to Momoko and hugged her from behind. Momoko tensed up in his grip and looked behind her to see if it was indeed Brick. With her thoughts confirmed, she tried to act normal again. She still needed him to stay away from Ann else he would notice Kaoru's absent.

''I see you are doing a good job. Have you picked out a dress already?'' He asked her with curiosity. Momoko nodded 'no' and looked away from him. What kind of excuse could she make?

''Kaoru has a terrible style of dressing and she's constantly complaining about everything Ann brings her to try on. I miss Miyako so much. She was a dress genius.'' Brick hugged her tighter and looked at her with a doubting face. He knew how happy it would make Momoko heard her friend was still alive but he had to keep it a secret for now.

Brick broke up the hug as Momoko got a book from the store owner. In it were a lot of bouquets and it again presented a way to stall for more time. More than half an hour slipped by when Brick began to notice it was getting late and asked Momoko to continue this tomorrow and pick up Kaoru.

Momoko prayed her friend would be there on time and when she noticed only Ann was there panic began to rise. ''Kaoru ran into an old friend. She went on a walk with him and told me to wait here for her. She will be back in a few minutes.'' She told Brick who casually took a phone from his pocket and made a text that was probably meant for Butch.

* * *

Kaoru had indeed literally run into Ryuu, who wanted to know if she was going to give in to his demand. Now she knew about Miyako being alive her choice was a lot easier but still she was doubting it. Was she really capable of doing everything Ryuu asked her? What if it went completely against her own values? And why had she come back to Ryuu in the first place? He could literally find her anywhere if he wanted too.

''I haven't made up my mind jet.'' She told him as they walked on the sidewalk. Ryuu was getting impatient and frowned disappointedly. He knew that taking your time for things would pay off but this was taking longer than he wanted too.

Kaoru knew he was irritated by this but she had a more important question to ask herself. If she would refuse his help, what would happen then? Would he not only kill the boys but also her friends? And was this a question she really wanted to know the answer from?

''You should hurry Kaoru. I want to know your answer before midnight tonight.'' Ryuu told her as he grabbed her right upper arm and stopped her from walking. He was very serious about this matter and he just had enough of the stalling.

''And what if I refuse?'' Kaoru had a feeling this was going end bad and the way he tightened his hand around her arm was indeed confirming this. The mean and evil look he had in his eye was one no one had ever used against her. ''Try and find out'' Was all he said before he suddenly ran away from her and left Kaoru alone on the sidewalk to think.

Kaoru knew this meant Butch had to be close else he wouldn't have left in such a hurry. Without any trace of Butch, Kaoru walked back to the mall, never forgetting about her last encounter with Ryuu. Once she arrived at the store Ann was at Butch also reappeared and he was a little angered.

''Your maiden told me you ran into a friend today. Are you sure she's not trying to hide the fact that you visited a certain temple?'' He asked Kaoru with a strong voice. Kaoru knew she was in trouble if he found out she had still had the stone in her pocket and lying would make it even worse.

Kaoru took a deep breath and then answered honestly. ''Who said I didn't do both today? I do have more friends than just Momoko you know'' Butch was surprised by this answer and luckily he only focused on the last part of her answer.

''What were your friends name?'' Kaoru's heart stopped for a little while. If she said Ryuu then he might know who had visited her and she quickly had to come up with a name and one he was going to believe. ''Narushima Naruo'' She answered only to see the hate in Butch grew. She gave him an elbow in response and then crossed her arms.

''You know how much I used to hate the guy but he really wanted me to help him since you killed his parent's crops and their only income of money.'' As Kaoru told this to him, Butch calmed down. It sounded very reasonable although he didn't like her going near him.

* * *

When Kaoru, Butch, and Ann returned to the castle Ann got the task of cleaning everything with Ken. She and Ken weren't allowed to go in Boomer's room and during the dishes, Ken found out why. Miyako's note was more than enough prove for him that the girl was still alive. He rushed over to Momoko, gave her the note and then went back to the tower.

He walked up the stairs and without a single thought about dangers Ken opened the door. As soon as Miyako heard it was only Ken, she opened her eyes and stood up for a big hug. ''Miyako we were so worried. I am so glad you are okay!''

Miyako broke the hug and smiled friendly at the boy before her. '' I made it out, with the stone and I have hidden it there in the pot soil of the plant in the corner. If anything might happen to me it's up to you to give it to my friends.'' Ken agreed and watched as Miyako laid down on the bed again. If Boomer was going to walk in on them she only needed to close her eyes and her secret would be safe again.

''Have you heard anything about my friends? Have they been able to visit the temple today?'' Ken raised his shoulders and confessed something that Miyako was very worried about. ''Momoko and Kaoru are under strict supervision when they leave the castle. There is a new vampire in the city and the boys think he's a danger to them and the girls. so I highly doubt they have been to one of the temples.''

Miyako knew Momoko and highly doubted it. Her friends were probably doing a great job and she was proud of them. Still, if it was indeed that hard she had to help her friends, she had to try and help them. ''Okay I will 'wake up' after tonight and hopefully Boomer will let me join my friends. They can use all the help they can get.''

* * *

Brick and Momoko had gone on a walk to Momoko's old house. She could collect everything she wanted and take it with her, while Brick was focused on one of her old photo books. Little Momoko had indeed grown u into a fine young woman and it made him think about their future together. Sure he would wait for at least ten more years to have children with her but that didn't mean he couldn't dream.

Dreams were rare to him and the longer he and Momoko were connected the more he got them. He could smell and almost taste normal food again. Maybe it wasn't just love that drove him anymore. He needed her to feel alive and human again.

Brick laid down the book and kissed Momoko on her cheek. She stopped packing her stuff and stared at him with those big pink eyes. ''Thank you for giving me a second chance Momoko. '' He said before he took her arm and licked the marking on her wrist. He had done it before it could even hurt her and somehow she was relieved by this decision of his.

Momoko felt herself losing her grip and there was nothing she was able to do about it except collect those stones. It was the only decision she had made for herself these last few days and the only one strong enough to hold onto. Sure Brick was capable of manipulating her heart but he could never kill the sense of justice she had deep within her.

* * *

Kaoru was rather nervous and she never had the nerves. She had to choose between two evils tonight. Or she was going for Ryuu and she could save her friends horrible faiths, not knowing if the city was actually getting better from it…

Kaoru laid down on her bed and looked at the ceiling while Butch was still sitting in the chair on the other side of the room.. ''What are you thinking about? I have a feeling something is bothering you.'' He said to her as he watched her impatiently flickering her eyes at the ceiling.

Before he got an answer someone knocked the door and Ann walked in. Kaoru was grateful for her to have walked in on them, but something was different about Ann from last time. Ann didn't say a word and placed the food on the table before she turned to Butch. ''Sir, Devan requested you in his presence.''

Butch rolled his eyes out of annoyance but did as the girl asked. He stood up to leave when he noticed Ann was still in the room and hadn't left after her message. Ann saw Butch look at her and responded a little too fast to Kaoru's liking. ''I want to ask Kaoru about something 'boy related' if you don't mind.''

Butch saw no need in stopping them from talking and left the room without looking back. By now Kaoru had gotten curious about her strange behavior. She was more confidant, her facial expression was a little angered and her new neckless was strange. ''That's a cool choker Ann, where did you get that?'' Kaoru asked as her friend walked to the door and closed it.

A few seconds later Ann's eyes glowed bright green and he transformed back into his own body. Ryuu's angered and narrowed eyes peered into hers while she made the decision that was going to change her faith.

''I can't believe I am saying this but I need to save my friends. Kill all three Rowdyruff boys Z and I am yours.'' She said to him while she hoped he knew what he was doing. If he couldn't get Butch killed and Butch would find out she was responsible for it…it was a nerve wrecking thought.

In response, Ryuu grabbed her right wrist and licked her marking with one swift movement. Kaoru watched in amazement as her marking began to glow bright green. Then it began to change its shape and the glowing color faded into a darker green then it had done before. Instead of her normal mark, she could read Ryuu in the circle. She realized then that her decision had been final and everything that would happen after this would be out of her control.

* * *

Butch was almost at Devan his room when he began to feel something strange. Since Kaoru had been marked he was feeling more like a normal person each day but now he suddenly felt himself craving for power and blood like he had done in the very beginning.

Alarmed by this Butch rushed back to his room and entered it slowly. He was relieved Kaoru was still sitting on the bed before him but there was no sign of Ann anywhere. ''Are you alright? I suddenly had a feeling something was wrong.''

Kaoru stood up and blankly stared back at him. She looked sad and when she hugged him he opened his arms for her. He felt his powers drain from his back and ignored it until Kaoru suddenly looked up at him.

Her eyes were no longer her eyes. They were very dark green, almost black like and before Butch could process what was going on he felt a cold object enter his back. It wasn't just sharp, it seemed to burn him from the inside out.

In pain, he released the girl in his arms, who slowly transformed back into Ryuu. ''Never kill the mate of a Vampire Butch! Revenge can be sweet but nothing will be as sweet as spilling your blood.''

Butch's his sight began to get foggy and the enormous amount of blood was telling him that Ryuu used one of his vampire tricks to actual stab the silver sword into his back and hurt him with it. Butch fell down and watched in anger as Ryuu gave him one final blow against his head.

Ryuu had two more boys to kill and he knew he needed to be fast. If Boomer and Brick found out about their brother then they were surely coming after him for revenge. Without waiting for a single thought Ryuu transformed into Butch and walked to the tower on the other side.

He walked up the stairs with a lot of noise and like he predicted Miyako and Boomer were there. Miyako was still pretending to sleep but she couldn't fool Ryuu that easily. Boomer frowned at his brother as his behavior was different from normal. ''Dude, Miyako is sleeping!'' He complained to Ryuu, who quickly responded by looking him straight in his eyes while pressing his forehead with his forefinger. He knew Boomer had the weakest mind of the three boys and simply used this to screw his brain up. His hypnotizing powers combined with the soft electric currents made sure his nerves burned and stopped working. Within a few seconds Boomer fell to the ground. His body made spastic movements, like a fish outside the water. It had only stopped a few seconds and blood began to run out Boomer's nose and ears.

Ryuu didn't even check to see if the boy was dead. He didn't care and only had one more target before he could have his celebration. The leader and oldest brother wasn't in the castle right now and that made him worried. Brick was the smart one and if someone warned him before he could kill him he wasn't sure if he could beat the boy. Killing a vampire cost a lot of power.

* * *

Miyako's eyes widen as she saw what Ryuu had done to Boomer. If she had to guess then her friends had made a deal with Ryuu, but now she was feeling quit guilty. Although Boomer had inflicted so much mental pain upon her, she was not a heartless person.

She knew she was going to hate herself for this but she grabbed Boomer his phone and texted Brick, Butch, and Devan about what had happened. It took Devan two minutes to arrive at the top of the tower and he was covered in blood. Miyako fainted at the sight of it while Devan did try to do his work, not even noticing that her marking had vanished.

Brick and Momoko were still walking back to the castle as she refused to let them fly home. Both didn't mind the darkness and Brick saw this as an extra opportunity to keep her close and show her he wanted to protect her. The news hadn't reached to him yet as he had turned his phone off for some special alone time with his mate.

Devan by now had sent out Ken to go and inform Brick but he didn't know Ryuu had recognized the boys from the memories of the first girl that he when he had knocked out and also used as his decoy for Kaoru. With Kaoru walking below him he flew through the night, only to leave her when Brick came in sight.

Brick heard Ken yell for him and turned towards the boy only to feel his head get locked and broken a few seconds later. No normal human was capable of this and with an almost instant dead, he crashed into the ground. Momoko looked shocked at Ryuu who just licked some old blood of his right hand and vanished into the darkness as he returned to his mate.

Momoko rushed over to Brick and surprised herself as she wasn't happy he was dead now. She felt horrible and shook his body to know for certain if he was really gone. Ken told her they needed to bring the body to the castle else Mojo would still come after them and kill them. So Momoko brought the body with Ken to the castle were Devan was already waiting for them.

For Momoko waited for another surprise, as Miyako was also there and she was alive and well. Momoko dropped Brick and ran to Miyako and both of them were relieved to know the other was okay. They both knew it was Ryuu who had done this but when Devan had ordered to close the door and refused to let them go, a lightbulb went on in Momoko's head. Something was going on that she didn't know.

Momoko looked down at her wrist while Miyako told her about the way Boomer had died. Her marking was gone but Miyako's was vaguely there. Did that mean Boomer was still alive and Brick was really dead?

Refusing to no longer sit back, Momoko walked to Devan's room while Miyako followed. They were just in time to see Devan use his powers on Brick. The girls thought he could only heal people's wounds but apparently he could also bring them back from the death.

The moment Brick opened his eyes Momoko looked down at her wrist and noticed it too vaguely had reappeared. He wasn't moving or saying much but he was able to blink and looked a lot alive.

Devan stopped healing Brick and focused on the girls as he explained to them what was going on. '' I can heal wounds and resurrect people who have been death for less the 5 minutes. After that, the brain gets too much damage. Butch is lucky as I found him very fast and he only had a deep abdominal wound. Brick will need to learn how to use his new nerves again but I guess he will be back to his old self in a week time. Boomer is less lucky. That vampire has fried a big part of his brain and although it remembers its original functions he might have lost a big part of his memory.''

Momoko and Miyako looked at each other not knowing if they liked or disliked this. Their mates would probably continue where they had left off within a week and although it looks like the ritual has stopped, for now, this was definitely not the thing they had imaged it would be.

* * *

Kaoru was living in another kind of hell and hadn't stopped thinking about Butch for a single second. They second she saw Butch die she regretted it. She had thought about the consequences to the world but she had never asked herself if she could live with the fact that she had literally given the order to kill a young man.

Ryuu had brought her to the mansion that was previously known as Princess her home. It was big and apparently Ryuu his personal taste. Kaoru didn't dare to ask what happened to Princess and looked around for something that could distract her.

Thank god they had their own tennis court and swinging a ball would certainly distract her from the guilt she was feeling. Ryuu ignored her and went on with his own business. If he wanted to rule this city he had to play it smarter than the Rowdyruff boys Z had done in the past. The first thing he wanted to do is kill everyone that was a possible threat to his new city. Killing the Dark particle villains looked very logical in his eyes.

* * *

Butch was indeed alive and already up on his feet. He was frankly pissed off and wanted to have answers. He had this suspicion that Kaoru knew the other vampire was coming because of her weird behavior and asked her friends about it.

Momoko confessed that Ryuu had contacted them, but she also told him that they never agreed with Ryuu and were still thinking about him as a backup plan. Butch was furious and took a mental note to tell this to his brothers once they were okay enough to handle it.

Momoko and Miyako also told him that they were worried about Kaoru and wanted to help search for her. Butch disagreed and told them to stay in the castle. Ryuu couldn't do anything with Kaoru and he was sure she was able to take care of herself.

* * *

When the morning came Miyako went to Devan's room and smiled when she saw Boomer sitting on his bed. His overall appearance looked different. He looked less stressed and more carefree. He had been talking to Devan who stopped as soon as Miyako came closer.

''If I am correct then this is the girl I want to mate. I can't remember your name but I can feel in my heart that you belong to me.'' He said as she stepped closer. Miyako almost blushed at his remark. When he gently lifted her hand and kissed it she also noticed a change. It wasn't just soft, it was also very loveable. With this memory loss he was a lot more like a gentleman than he was before.

Miyako didn't know what to say and looked at Devan for an answer. He crossed his arms and smirked satisfied at her. ''Your future mate would like to have a tour through his castle and garden. Maybe you can show him around?''

Before Miyako could answer him Boomer jumped up from his bed and looked at her with pleading eyes. ''I would love for you to show me around.'' Miyako couldn't say no to a face that gave he such an innocent look to her and she agreed. At least she wasn't locked up in his bedroom anymore.

* * *

Momoko had visited her parents and sister that were still prisoners in their dungeon. She said goodbye to them and asked them to never return to Tokyo New Townsville. Momoko hadn't told it to her family directly but she had taken the initiative of calling the Ganggreen gang and had ordered them to kick her family out of the dome with the help of Mojo.

The last thing she needed right now were worries about her little sister or parents. She knew that Brick could use them to blackmail her and this was the best solution to it all.

''Forget about me and restart your life. There is nothing that you can do that doesn't get you killed.'' With those words, she left them and went back to Brick's room. She had been sleeping there last night and it had felt awfully lonely.

Momoko too found the guilt overwhelming and hated herself for feeling this way. She deserved better than Brick but still she felt herself returning in his presence. Brick had returned to his bedroom and had been waiting for her. He was weak but he was already able to stand and walk again. His recovery went much faster than Momoko had anticipated and his arrival had given her a grumpy mood. Her alone time had really done some good and now that time was over again.

Brick hugged her softly while Momoko lets him do this. She was strong enough to push him away but he would just make another attempt and get it his way in the end. His persistent personality was something that she both hated and loved. These mixed feelings had driven her crazy in the past but after she had met Ren she began to realize that Brick had indeed changed something inside of her.

Brick was gentle with her and he didn't even push her limits tonight. Tonight was the first time Momoko didn't feel uncomfortable with Brick touching her. For the first time, he really looked like Raiden again and that was a sweetening thought.

''Did you talk to Butch yet?'' Momoko asked Brick when he broke the hug and laid down beside her. He looked a worried and rubbed her arm in response. Momoko knew she had to answer him and tell him the truth now.

''I know the Vampire that killed you. His name is Ryuu and he has been wanting to strike a deal with us about killing you guys because Butch killed his mate. Knowing his past was way more bloody and horrible than that of you and your brothers we hadn't agreed on letting him help us.'' Momoko stared straight into Brick's red eyes and pleaded for some understanding. He was rather calm and laid his head down on his pillow.

''So you think Kaoru agreed to help him?'' Brick asked as he watched Momoko sitting uneasily at her side of the bed. She had her suspicions but she didn't know it for sure. ''Kaoru is stubborn enough to make such a deal without her friends but she would have come back for us. She's a loyal friend and her disappearance makes me wonder if Ryuu has actually made a deal with her….or kidnaped her against her will. If I read that book correctly then a vampire can only mark one person in their life time but you can steal those of others.''

Momoko stood up and walked to the window. She didn't know what to think of this but Brick was fast to draw a few conclusions. ''Then why are you still here? Get Miyako, call Kaoru's parents and start searching. If Butch loses Kaoru as his mate I will not be held responsible for the consequences. ''

Blinking two times was all that was necessary for Momoko to realize Brick just gave her permission to leave the castle. As she rushed out of the room in search of Miyako she noticed Brick was moving towards the throne room. He gave everyone an order to keep their guard up and he made sure everyone knew he was still alive.

* * *

Four days passed and although Boomer had been searching the city with Miyako and Brick had walked miles with Momoko there was still no sign of Kaoru. Devan was recharging his powers but it was Ann who had come with a breakthrough.

The girl was able to feel changes in the soil and now for the fourth day in a row she had felt this strange ironing feeling that reminded her of the spilling of blood. It had gotten her curious and she had walked up to the mansion until she discovered the gates were closed.

Normally she would have walked away but today curiosity was getting the best of her. She texted Momoko that she was going to search in Princess her garden and jumped over the fence. Ann then followed her instincts and went to the spot she had previously felt.

To her surprise, Kaoru was there and she was arguing with Ryuu about something before they walked into the mansion. Ann took out her phone and doubted about calling Butch for a minute. Would Kaoru's life get better if Butch was going to mate her instead of Ryuu?

Ann looked through the window and saw how miserable Kaoru was feeling right now. Butch would certainly inflict some damage on her but it couldn't be worse than the lifelong torture Ryuu wanted to do to Kaoru?

* * *

Brick stopped his brother from doing rational things and told him to attack with a plan. He knew Ryuu was a lot smarter than Butch and although Butch was much stronger, Ryuu had more control over his powers. ''Just be careful. Devan doesn't have the strength to revive someone for at least the next month, so If Ryuu kills you it will be permanent this time.'' Brick warned his brother before he flew off towards his destination.

Momoko watched him leave and wondered how bad things were going to get today. At least someone was going to die today and she hoped that whatever the outcome was, Kaoru would be okay. Feelings Bricks hand on her shoulder made her look at him in worry. ''There is nothing you can do. Whoever comes back alive and under what circumstances is beyond our reach.''

While Momoko searched for hope in Brick's eyes he pulled her closer and softly kissed her on the lips. Her focus went to him and she stayed on her spot to wait for whatever he was going to do next. '' Why did you kick your family out the dome? What if you will never see them again?''

As he asked her this she moved her eyes away from him. She wasn't going to show him how much it was hurting her. The knowledge of their safety was worth more than her own comfort. She had done it out of love. ''They were great people who deserved their freedom, Brick,'' Momoko said while she tried to walk away from him.

Brick was fast enough to grab her clothing and stop her from leaving the room. Slowly but surely the tears were streaming from her eyes, down her cheeks. He knew how much her family meant to her and this had also been a surprise for him.

Was this a sign of strength or was she finally giving up now she had saved everything she loved from him? Brick knew he was able to break her completely if he wanted to but he didn't want her to lose her personality. It was that justice spirit that he had fallen for and he hoped that was the reason Momoko kick her parents out of the dome.

Brick escorted Momoko to his room and gave her a tissue to dry her tears. Momoko observed him with care and watched as he closed the curtains. It was strange as he only used to close them at night. Momoko didn't except a single thing about what was going on until he closed in on her, trapping her between the wall and him. ''I think it's time we restart the ritual.'' He said to her with a serious face.

Momoko swallowed but there was no way she could escape him now. He was blocking the sides with his arms and when he kissed her in her neck she couldn't help but feel that all familiar chill going down her spine. She could feel his teeth scratching her skin but he didn't bite her. He had to wait another seven days for he could bite her and she would turn into his mate.

Without saying a single thing Brick changed from kissing her neck to kissing her arm and ended up licking the faded marking on her wrist. Momoko again found herself in disbelieve and watched as it began to glow again. ''I wish you gave me a chance of defending myself…'' She whispered softly but hard enough for him to hear.

Brick smiled mysteriously at her and pulled her from the wall, against his body. She felt herself blush at the feeling of his body but before it would vanish he moved her chin up. ''Except the ritual, I only do things to you if you let me. You can say 'no' to me as long as you keep playing by the rules.''

* * *

Miyako had been taking care of Boomer and she liked the new him. He was so unknowing, innocent and …not so smart. She found taking care of him a pleasant activity but she had never talked with him about their past until now.

''I keep having this feeling that you and I…that your heart doesn't belong to me. Why is that Miyako?'' He asked her as they were drinking tea in the garden. Ken was assisting them and saw Miyako tense up at his words. He gave both of them a cookie and quickly left them alone.

Miyako didn't know how to bring this to Boomer as Devan had told him she was his future mate. Was he going to get mad at her again? ''Or you can tell me or I will read it in the diary that Devan made us write from the moment we contacted them,'' Boomer said with an expressionless face.

If he was really going to read it there was a chance he would turn into his old self and Miyako wanted to prevent that above all else. ''My heart belonged to a guy named Cody'' Miyako's sad voice startled Boomer but he had a feeling there was more, so he didn't reach out to comfort her yet. ''What happened to him?'' He carefully asked while he hoped he hadn't done anything to scar her heart.

''You killed him…'' She manages to say with a lump in her throat. Miyako saw Boomer had not expected her to say this and he looked rather shocked by it. He had so many questions about this that he had trouble choosing which question to ask first. Eventually, he asked her the one that was most logical. ''Being a vampire and all…did I kill him for his blood?''

Miyako took a big sip of her still hot tea and tried to answer his questions politely. ''No, you threw him in a cursed temple that will now consume his soul until the end of time because you were jealous of him.''

Boomer walked up to her and gave her a hug. He was feeling guilty and although he couldn't bring Cody back, he did know he wanted to make it up to Miyako. If he hadn't promised Brick he would renew the mark today, he would have waited until Miyako willingly wanted to mate him.

* * *

A few miles away from Boomer and Miyako, Kaoru had locked herself up in her room. She needed the space and was trying not to destroy any furniture in her anger. After a few minutes of raging, she laid down on her bed and looked at the ceiling

When her door slowly opened she almost jumped out of bed. Ryuu was too busy to visit her and it was a pleasant surprise to see Ann walk in. Without saying anything Ann walked up to her and seated down next to her.

''Are you okay? We got really worried when you vanished.'' She said to Kaoru with a soft voice. There was concern in them but she could hear a lot of emotions were held back. ''Hey, don't worry about me. I always know how to take care of myself right? Knowing Momoko and Miyako are finally freed from Brick and Boomer gives me strength. I don't mind sacrificing my life for them.'' Kaoru said as she softly rubbed Ann's back. It was nice to have someone around who cares and both girls could agree on that. ''Still, you don't look happy.''

Ann's words were hitting her like stones and Kaoru slowly began to confess what she really felt about it. Her destiny had never been this hard. ''I only choose for Ryuu to save my friends. If I had chosen for myself that day I would have told Butch about Ryuu and the deal he wanted to make. This might sound crazy but in comparison to Ryuu, Butch actually did care about me and valued my opinion.''

…

…

''That's nice to hear but that doesn't take away the fact that you willingly signed yourself over to him.'' Kaoru's eyes widen as she suddenly heard the sweet voice change into that of Butch. For the second time, she hadn't recognized a vampire that had copied her friend's appearance.

Kaoru didn't know what to do now. She was so sure that Butch was dead that she had never thought about seeing him alive again. She also hadn't realized how Butch his return would feel to her.

While all kind of emotions overwhelmed her, Kaoru stayed quiet and touched Ann's face. ''Butch? You are still alive?'' He moved her hands away and transformed back to himself. He was angry with her but he knew that the longer they would stay, the faster Ryuu would notice his presence. Getting her to the Castle was his first priority.

''I am alive and I am VERY mad at you but we need to go now before ….'' Butch wasn't done talking when Ryuu arrived in the room. He still had more control over his powers then Butch but Butch had learned from their last encounter and Brick had given him the silver dagger Ryuu had used to kill him before. He was armed and ready…but first, he wanted to do something else.

Within a flash, Butch had grabbed Kaoru's arm and changed Ryuu's mark into his marking again. ''I know you hate this but…run! I don't want you to fall into his hands if I fail.'' As these words reached Kaoru she began to ask herself what made him do this. Was his love for her really this strong? Na, he was probably stubborn and selfish. If he couldn't have her… no one could.

Kaoru watched as the two Vampires began to fight. Butch was obviously stronger but after a few minutes, it was Ryuu's smart planning that got Butch on his knees. Kaoru didn't want to see Butch die for the second time and did something she had not thought about doing before. She jumped between him and Butch.

For the first time in a few weeks, she felt like he old self. The girl that could handle anything and saved the world with her friends every day. Out of habit, she did something she hadn't done before and to her amazement, it worked even without a belt.

 _''_ _Powered Buttercup''_

When Kaoru transformed into Buttercup a green light appeared in the room and blinded Ryuu for a few seconds. It was enough for Buttercup to pick up the Silver blade from the ground and move it into Ryuu's abdomen.

Butch watched in awe as Ryuu slowly fell down to the ground with nothing but pain written on his face. Buttercup looked at Butch for answers as he smiled proudly at her. ''If you can kill a powerful vampire like Ryuu with just the extra powers given by my marking, can you imagine how powerful you will be once the ritual is complete?'' He said to her as she took a few steps away from the growing puddle of vampire blood.

Kaoru disagreed with him and crossed her arms. ''Your marking did nothing to change my powers.'' Butch rolled his eyes and pushed himself from the ground. ''Let's fight about that. You can't use my marking against me so it will just be me against your normal superpowers.''

* * *

Boomer had been a really sweet boy to Miyako and when he told her he had promised to renew the mark to Brick, she had given her arm without any protest. He still felt a guilty but Brick was sure that he could turn Boomer back into his old personality.

The things Boomer used to love were robots and explosions. So when Mojo asked to 'please' help him take over the world Brick agreed that Boomer would help him to get down the West of Japan. He knew world domination wasn't something Mojo was capable of but maybe he could do it over a few hundred years if all else would get boring… Japan was a nice start.

Brick knew he and Butch had to assist sometimes and so Brick decided to hire a few more staff members. Two girls around the age of ten got to do chores as the boys hoped Momoko or Miyako would choose them as their maiden. Kaylee and Sayaka were their names.

Kaylee's brother had also applied for a job and Brick saw a good bodyguard in him. James was strong and had an impressive persona. He was going to guard Miyako while a second guard was going to keep an eye out on Momoko. Brick had long doubted about him but eventually he trusted Ren enough to give him the job.

Brick also hired a guy named Aiko for some new technology and some less important people. He knew everything inside the castle would be led by Devan with fear. It was just the way he liked it and he was satisfied everything was going his way again.

* * *

Buttercup was no match to Butch and reluctantly untransformed. She was bleeding and she had a few broken bones. Nothing to worry about right? Unfortunately, Butch wasn't done with her and moved out the next part of his plan.

He grabbed Kaoru like he had done after their first big fight and flew her to his bedroom. Kaoru had been fighting to get away from him but she was tired and had given her all in the fight before. She wasn't letting him carry her but she didn't put up much resistance either.

''it's time to make it up to me Kaoru.'' He growled to her before she felt herself fall onto their bed and two cuffs clap around her wrist. In disbelieve she looked up and saw Butch had indeed cuffed her hands to the headboard. Now she wasn't giving up so easily and tried to kick him. Her fighting spirit was still there but after he had chained her legs and undressed her for the most part, Kaoru felt pretty helpless. ''Wait, shouldn't the ritual be completed before we do this?''

She couldn't believe that this was truly happening and tried to stay away from him although she was securely locked in place. Butch didn't mind and continued to undress her until she had nothing left on her body. ''No, that's only for reproduction…this is just for fun.'' He said as he removed his clothes as well.

Kaoru refused to look at him, closed her eyes and felt betrayed. How could she have thought about him treating her better than Ryuu. Butch might have a small soft side, he was just as evil as him. She was about to curse when she heard Butch laugh loudly and all tension suddenly seemed to disappear.

She opened her eyes and saw he was unlocking the cuffs on her legs. He gave her that sly yet confident smile to tell her he had been fooling around. ''I might be strong. I am not stupid. I would never you by doing something like this.'' Kaoru wanted to point out to her broken bones but with her hands still cuffed to the bedpost she could only roll her eyes.

Butch kissed her again and now also unlocked her wrists while he stared down into her eyes. He could see she was actually scared and wondered why his words didn't do the trick. Sure she would hit him for a trick like this but now she looked even more miserable than she had been before.

''My queen? What's going on?'' He asked in a tone that almost sounded worried. Kaoru stayed quiet at first but after she had rubbed her wrists and had again connected her eyes with his, she talked.

''Maybe you don't but Ryuu did'' Butch couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted to feel anger but his main emotion was concern. Ryuu was already dead but now he did know he had to make it up to Kaoru.

He moved next to her and held her tight. ''Sorry, I didn't know'' He told her to comfort her. Kaoru's mind drifted back to the first evening and those after that. Ryuu had never been gentle with her or apologized for anything.

Every time he penetrated her it was if someone was cutting her down under. Of course, she had denied him any sounds of pleasure or pain but as he got deeper and faster she hated herself for letting some sounds slip her.

Of course, she had prayed for a better future and now Butch was holding her it felt like her whole world had changed. Being in his arms felt safe and warm. It was a strange turn of events but she was sure he would take care of her once she failed herself.

* * *

Momoko and Miyako had no idea that Ryuu was no longer alive or that Kaoru was again in Butch's possession. When they walked into the 'throne room' for dinner, they were confronted by the most horrible images on the new TV-screen. Tokyo New Townsville was no longer the only place that felt the wrath of the Rowdyruff boys Z.

Boomer was fighting in Fukuoka, while Brick was in Hanamaki. The amount of blood being spilled was enormous and the horror got forever printed in their minds. Miyako couldn't even watch everything and began to cry while Momoko refused to look away. She needed this to remind herself why she couldn't give in on Brick's advances. Tokyo no longer needed her, now it was the world.

Kaoru walked into the room and rushed over to them. As Momoko would describe her she looked defeated. Broken for the first time in her life. Still, Kaoru was strong and it made both Miyako and Momoko think about what happened.

''Are you okay? What happened to Ryuu?'' Miyako dared to ask before giving her friend a hug. Kaoru watched Devan walk into the room and turned her back to him. ''I don't know…and Ryuu is dead, but I do know that I can transform again without my belt.'''

Momoko felt a burden fall off her shoulders. If they could transform then maybe they had a bigger chance of defeating the boys then she originally thought. If they could use their superpowers to get the stones them maybe they could kill one and overpower the other two in a three against two fight. Although it was only a gamble if they would be stronger then, it was a hopeful thought.

Devan turned off the screen and seated down in 'Brick's' chair. '' As you can see the boys will not be joining you for dinner tonight. Butch will join Brick in a few minutes and by tomorrow Japan will be their kingdom.'' He told the girls who stayed a few feet away from him. All of them knew how bad this was and how many dangers this was going to bring to them.

'' Seat down and enjoy your meal. From tomorrow morning you will not see you friends for the next six days. Brick, Boomer, and Butch are convinced your three are motivating each other's rebellion against them. Cherish your time girls. The next time you will see each other again will be on the last day of the ritual.''

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru observed one another before sitting down. If two of them were indeed going to leave their faith was falling into the hands of one person and that was the one staying behind. Seeing Kaoru's defeated look made Momoko hope she was the one staying behind. This was her team and her responsibility.

With Brick being the leader of his group it was only logical he was going to stay I Tokyo and so it happened that Kaoru and Miyako were brought a new temporary place to live. It left Momoko in fear, not just for herself but also for her friends. The more viscous and powerful the Rowdyruff boys Z became the more people became their enemy and if you wanted to hurt the boys their mates were easier targets.

Momoko was relieved that Brick was too busy to join her today and for once luck was at her side. She found out that Ren was working for Brick now and she was sure this was a part of his plan as well. When she found him she not only hugged him, she also began to cry.

It felt so good to be held by arms that had never killed anyone and the feeling of safety was just overwhelming. ''I'm so happy to see you. Without Kaoru and Miyako, I have lost all my allies.'' She told who hugged her tighter and knew what to use to cheer up her mood.

''You have more allies than you think. The resistance lead by your mother is now in control of Kaoru's family. One of the new girls and your bodyguard are Ann's family and I am here to help you with al kind of excuses and support.'' He broke up the hug and watched as Momoko slowly began to smile again.

''I only got one more chance at this Ren. The next time Brick catches me running away or entering a temple he will not only lock me up he will also rape me.'' Ren looked complex at the girl before him and move some of her red her out of her face.

''It's a gamble we all have to take. I am playing with my life here but you know that Brick will never kill you. Even if it goes wrong you only need to pay a small prize in comparison to the other people around you.'' Momoko knew he was right and looked to the ground. If she really wanted to save Japan she had to concur her fears.

''…Okay… I might have a plan but I do need to take a garlic bath. Brick will be able to smell my absence and I need a garlic bath to clear my sent. If I can get the last stone today I won't run into Brick again because that will be the first place he will be looking for me. I can use one of the leaches to stop the mark from hurting me but I doubt it stops the ritual itself. I don't know that yet but still, it's only a temporary solution.'' Momoko said to Ren after she had gathered all the courage left in her body. There was no way back now. If Brick would read Ren's mind her last chance would be ruined.

* * *

By the time midday arrived, Boomer and Miyako entered a house in Fukuoka. No luxury, but it had a roof and it was comfortable. Boomer had ordered Ken to come with them and be Miyako's company when he was away. The town had fallen but Mojo didn't have any control over the area unless Boomer was around and so he was away most of the time.

Without Boomer, they were able to talk freely about the upcoming days and events. Ken had checked for the stone Miyako had hidden back at the castle and hadn't found it. Either a servant, Devan or the Rowdyruff boys Z had it but they had no idea who.

How crazy this might sound, losing this stone wasn't their biggest problem. ''Even if we could kill them, Devan will get them back in a few minutes. If we are going to kill the Rowdyruff boys Z we need to murder Devan first.'' Ken told Miyako while he dared to dream about a new and free world.

Miyako had already stopped dreaming about a new future after last night. Boomer had been stiring in his sleep and had been talking about monsters that were going to come and kill everyone. By his description, Miyako knew that the monsters killed everything alive but they especially liked the taste of vampire blood and those of their mates.

It was an Ice cold thought that was hurting her. That there was a possible threat even more dangerous than the Rowdyruff boys Z was disturbing. What the hell could be more powerful than Boomer and scare him? Was there really such a thing or was it just a dream of his biggest fear?

Miyako didn't know but Boomer had been more alarmed since this morning. Maybe he had found the stone? Would it be weird to dream about horrible creatures then? Or was he dreaming about the creatures that were guarding the temple?

She didn't know but her instincts were telling her that it had to be Boomer who had her stone. If he couldn't remember the stone and it's powers then there was a chance it wasn't even a lost cause. Still, she wasn't sure if he had it or someone else and came up with a plan.

''Devan is a problem but he isn't stronger than a normal super-powered being. Once transformed we can defeat him, Ken. Finding back that stone is our main priority.'' Ken agreed and casually leaned back while Miyako walked back and forward in the room. Suddenly she was just as alert as Boomer and began to wonder if it wasn't just a coincidence. They were only his nightmares, right?

Miyako took a deep breath to relieve some stress. Reluctantly she looked to the door on the other side of the room, knowing Boomer was entering within a few seconds to check up on her. The longer they were connected by the mark the more she could feel his presence around her. She could not only feel him, she could also smell him. Just like he could smell her.

As Boomer came in the room Ken bowed and left them alone. Miyako wished he could have stayed but maybe some alone time with Boomer didn't hurt if she could talk with him about her own worries. He kissed her on her cheek and held her hand as a sign of affection.

''If you are still bothered by me helping Mojo…'' He said to her once he saw her upset face. Miyako was quick to interrupt him and seated down on the couch. '' No, It's just that I heard you talk in your sleep last night and I was wondering what you were dreaming about.''

He tensed up at her words and seated down next to her before holding her closer. Whatever he had dreamed about, it was scaring him. ''My nightmares sometimes feel so real I wonder if it's not a warning from the future…Monsters big and small hunting in the night, while their only purpose is to drink blood and stay in the shadows. '' Chills ran down her spine as she listened to Boomer. His hands that were holding hers were slowly getting warmer but it wasn't enough to make her worries go away.

Only after a few hours Miyako had the courage again to as Boomer about her own biggest worry. ''I lost a gem from my necklace, have you found it somewhere?'' She asks him while she hoped he hadn't found it or didn't know it's purpose.

Boomer stayed quiet for a while and crossed his arms over his chest. Praying he hadn't found it was the only thing she could do until he answered her. ''You mean the nicely colored gem? I gave it to Devan so he could lock it up safely.'' Miyako's eyes widen. Devan having the stone was a bad sign. If he knew it was one of the stones to destroy the boys then he might give it to Brick.

''Oh well I hoped I could have it back. It was my grandfather's and I would love to have it back.'' She told him as they were about to watch the sun go down. Puppy dog eyes were staring at him and Boomer knew he couldn't keep on lying to her. ''Just kidding. I found it in our room and wondered why it was there and what it was.''

Boomer opened his hand and showed the stone. He indeed had no clue what it was but he did know it was important to her now. ''Seeing this is so important to you…maybe you can do me a favor in return for it?''

Miyako's heart skipped a beat and wondered what he was going to ask from her. His brothers were capable of asking anything but was he just as evil? She had to get that stone no matter what. ''Sure, name your price.''

Boomer his smile had an evil touch to it and she knew this wasn't going to be something she would like. He was very calm and took a deep breath before telling her what he wanted for her. ''From this night and the nights to come, I want to sleep with you in my arms. I want to keep you close, cuddle you and protect you.''

Miyako wondered what the catch was but quickly agreed and got the stone back from him. She was going to give it to Ken so he could hide it again and at a place Boomer would never find it.

* * *

Brick was also watching the sun go down. He looked from the castle onto the streets. There was still no sign of Momoko making her way back to him. Ren had contacted him about Momoko's disappearance this afternoon but he hadn't worried yet. He had been so sure about the strength of the mark that he didn't even panic when her sent disappeared.

Now the sun was going down he was slowly regretting his own stubbornness. He knew Momoko was an intelligent girl but he had hoped her hope would have been killed by now. Brick was certain that the resistance was behind this o they were helping her. He had no clue how but from the moment the Matsubara family took the old job of Momoko's mother their troubles had gotten a lot bigger.

Mojo lost a lot of robots because of them and they got into a lot of fights with the other dark particle villains. If you had to ask Brick then the resistance had only gotten stronger after Momoko kicked her family out of the city.

Now day turned into night Brick his anger grew. Momoko had promised him to stay at his side. She had promised him to never run away again and even more important, she had promised never to visit a temple again.

With or without help from the resistance he knew she was going to pay for this and gave out his first order. If she wasn't going to live up the deal then so wasn't he. There were a few things he hadn't done yet because of her….and hé… revenge always went well with the color red.

* * *

Butch and Kaoru had arrived in Hanamaki and after seeing Butch decapitate a few people she turned her back on him. She loved to fight but this was just too much for her. She wanted to save everyone and be a hero again but she was sure Butch would try to hurt her again now he knew how to get to her.

Kaoru had tried to transform again but she was lacking the power or the willpower to turn into Buttercup again. The thought of him invading her most securely locked part was still hurting her. She knew she was a fighter but she needed time to get over it and move on. Unfortunately, time was ticking down and it was already the end of day two after he had renewed her mark.

She walked down the streets, knowing Butch wasn't going to let her go out of his sight. When a few children ran her way she stopped in her tracks and watched with a stone in her heart as they came close. Eventually, they hugged her and cried about some robots wanting to kill them.

Kaoru turned around to look at Butch. He had indeed seen her holding the boy and girl but he was not showing any sympathy. Kaoru glared angrily at him not understanding how he couldn't feel the way she could.

It came as a surprise for her that he gave an order for the robots to ignore the kids. The only thing he then did was turn his back to her and look away from her. It was crystal clear that he had done this for her and Kaoru couldn't stop thinking about the reason why. If he had done this to make her happy then he had failed miserably.

Kaoru wasn't very forgiving but her mind slowly shifted from Butch to the two children before her. ''Go home and be safe!'' She said to them before Ann joined her. Her maiden had been ordered by Butch to keep her company because it was her duty to serve them and nothing more.

Ann was having more trouble with the bloody killings then Kaoru had and she had been walking a few streets behind them, hoping not see any more horrors than she already had. That she had gained on them was only because Butch was flying slower than before.

Kaoru knew that the night was coming soon and Butch was just saving his energy. Her only question was why? Why would he be saving energy if he only got stronger during the night?

Ann and Kaoru followed Butch his shadow and arrived at a mansion like house. The two girls looked in awe as he opened the door for them and showed them the huge hallway. Once they were at the end of the hallway Butch turned around and focused on Ann. ''Ann, please leave us. I want some alone time with Kaoru.''

Kaoru watched as Ann did what she got asked while Butch opened the door behind them. As Kaoru moved towards Butch she saw he was walking into a gallery full of sports posters and prizes. It was pretty cool and probably a coincidence Butch found this. Just the first medal was worth over a few million dollars.

''I know this doesn't make it up to you but I have been a fool. I should have checked you before pranking you…I should have watched you more carefully and prevented him from touching you.'' Butch his words turned from worry into angry and he only stopped talking after he had punched the wall next to him.

Kaoru knew he was blaming himself but she also knew this wasn't his part to blame. ''It's not your fault. I made the deal with him so I had to live up to the consequences.'' She said strictly while she walked along. Kaoru kicked her sneakers off and walked on her socks over the heated floor. It was a nice luxury and she was enjoying it.

Butch did the same thing and walked up to her with only one more question in mind. ''Would it have been worth it? I mean.. sacrificing your life and getting raped every day for the freedom of your friends.'' Kaoru moved her eyes from her feet to one of the medallions on her right. She was opening up to Butch more than she had ever done before and for once, she didn't mind.

Maybe her life with Ryuu had learned her to think more about herself and less about others. If she had to make this decision again she was choosing for Butch. ''My friends deserve the best but I am still a human being and I too have a breaking point. So I can't say it for sure but Ryuu did hurt me a lot.''

Even now Kaoru held strong and it was something Butch admired about her. That she surprise him at times like these always made him smile very brightly. ''I don't know if I will be saving your ass again thought…''

Butch frowned and opened the curtain next to him. Instead of a poster or a painting, there was a big window that showed Kaoru the sun was setting rather quickly. He was telling her something and she wondered what he was thinking about. ''Once it gets dark we are going to fly. You can transform without your belt, can't you? It might be nice to get some clean air or enjoy the freedom we have high in the air.''

As the sun vanished at the horizon Kaoru felt her heart glow. She knew it had to be something caused by the marking influencing her superpowers. Now she did know how to transform it was easy and like Butch had wanted it Kaoru transformed into Buttercup.

* * *

At Tokyo New Townsville an alarm woke up Brick and Devan. They were pleased that their new system was working and watched as Buttercups power signal flew from one side of Japan to the other.

''If Momoko transforms it will only take a few seconds to locate her. The only problem you have now is that she doesn't know how to transform without a belt yet.'' Devan told Brick before he also pointed out that Momoko had to be in the city. The dome around the city was still there, keeping most people inside.

That the resistance and the Japanese army had found a few weaknesses wasn't unexpected but Brick did know that if Momoko wanted to leave Tokyo she had the mindset to achieve it. Brick wasn't a fool either and he knew she was coming back for her friends. He also knew she was still looking for the stones and had been searching for their locations for the last twelve hours. He had only found one place and that was the Temple in Tokyo.

* * *

As the night passed by and the morning came, a duo of heroes had no idea about Brick knowing about of the temple and its purpose. James and Dai had secured the perimeter before they had entered the temple with care.

''Unbelievable our sisters are in this much trouble,'' James said as they descendant down the stairs. Dai agreed with his new friend but added a few words. ''and unable to save themselves. This is nothing for Kaoru.'' Both brothers were worried but not just for their sisters. Dai had witnessed Mojo and the Rowdyruff boys Z power as they took over Tokyo and James had just arrived in Japan when the airspace closed and they took over Japan.

When the two men arrived at the bottom of the stairs they noticed that there was nothing there. Only four blank walls. ''When I last contacted Ann, she told me the last stone had to be here…'' Dai watched as James felt the stone walls for some kind of entrance. He had a good eye for detail and he knew there was nothing left. ''Strange…It's almost like we have reached the end.''

James noticed the ground underneath his feet was clean and it looked like it had been swabbed just a few hours before. ''Could it be that one of you sisters friends get here before we did?'' James asked while he wondered what could have happened.

Dai began to think and answered honestly. ''Butch and Boomer have left Tokyo and have taken the girls with them but Brick is still here. Momoko might have escaped him but I have no sources that confirm this. If Momoko has indeed escaped Brick and been here, has she has done a good job keeping all of this a secret.'' He honestly confessed while he tried to look up the stairs. He loved to exercise but stairs, he hated them so much.

''That's good right. If Momoko has the last stone we are one step closer to having our sisters back and a free world.'' Dai couldn't agree more and reluctantly went up the first few stairs. James followed him but stopped him when they were half way. Silence surrounded them with a gust of air. James had a feeling something bad was going to happen and pulled out this pocket knife.

Behind him, the torches stopped burning one by one and the darkness was closing in on them. Without a second thought, they ran up the stairs, towards the exit. Only when they were at the end they noticed they were locked in and watched as the darkness surrounded them ''I'm not going to wait here for my dead, we have to get out of here now!'' Dai yelled with courage as he tried with all his strength to open the temple door. James wanted to help him and quickly made a leverage to put between the temple door and the wall. Dai high fived him before the two boys tried to make their ultimate escape.

The culprit that had locked them up in there had been no other than Brick. In his search for Momoko he had seen how the boys had entered the temple and like Boomer had killed Cody this looked like an easy and quick way to do it.

Brick was almost back at the castle when an ear piercing beep hit him. His ears started hurting and his stomach turned. He felt blood running out of his ears and quickly landed safely on the ground. He turned his head towards the direction of sound before he realized where it was coming from.

When the beep stopped Brick grabbed his phone and ordered the other dark particle villains to go in the direction of the temple. He didn't care that he was still bleeding but it worry him that a sound had suddenly hurt him this much.

Once he arrived back at the temple he saw Dai and James had gotten the door out of its joint and had left the area. He ordered the Ganggreen gang to hunt them down and inspected the temple himself. He was unable to close it again and wondered if a large enough bolder would be strong enough to prevent the vampire attacking monsters from getting out during the night. If such monsters would escape no one would be safe. Mortal, super powered being or Vampire, everything alive will get killed.

Brick had no idea how strong the monsters inside the temple were but if Devan warned him of the dangers, he was sure they were a problem. There wasn't much he could do about it as the door system was completely wrecked by the unnatural movement it had done before.

He flew to mount Fuji and grabbed the biggest rock he could find, only to place it on the temple entrance a few minutes later. With the whole exit covered he was satisfied and returned home. There he cleaned his blooded face and took a look at his brother's locations. They had to report their progress every now and then but they still hadn't contacted him today. If Mojo wanted to expand the dome today than they had to hurry.

* * *

Butch woke up next to Kaoru in bed. Both of them were still dressed in the same outfit as the night before and smiled like a fresh wind. They had raced around the blossom trees and flown for miles in the chill mountain air.

As he watched the girl sleeping he was getting kind of worried again. He had failed to protect her and although she was strong he did know this was going to have an impact on her life. No girl, how strong, should live through something like rape or sexual abuse.

Butch wanted to hold her and almost pulled her closer when Ann peeked around the door. ''Sir… Brick is waiting for a rapport'' Butch stopped his actions and reluctantly left the room to speak to his older brother. He was still thinking about an explanation for his delay of this morning when suddenly Ann stopped walking next to him.

Before Butch could tell her to walk on, the building began to shake. Earthquakes were frequent in Japan but this was heavier and more alarming than before. Ann took cover underneath a table while Butch rushed back to Kaoru.

She had woken up and was standing in the doorpost. Trying to protect herself from anything falling down on her. Butch stopped right at her feet before he used his superpowers to create a sphere around her. It was enough to keep Kaoru unharmed until the tremors stopped.

Once the shaking stopped Butch lowered his sphere but the rumbling sounds around the building didn't stop. Alarms started ringing and soon Kaoru began to understand why. The mountains around the city had suffered badly from the earthquakes, causing rocks, mudslides, and avalanches to occur.

Kaoru transformed right away and flew out the house. She got stopped by Butch when she was half way. ''What are you doing?'' He asked her while she crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him. ''What does it look like I'm doing? I am going to try and save them. Now you can either help me or watch me do this. If you want to stop me you have to kill me.'' With that said Buttercup flew to the nearest mudslide and hammered a hole in the ground to change its direction.

Butch watched her do this as he realized she was way too stubborn to be stopped. She needed this and with every swing of that hammer, she seemed to smile more than she had done before. Buttercup was enjoying this so much that Butch himself began to smile.

Not wanting to look weak or lazy, he joins Buttercup. The Powerpuff girl Z was surprised that her counterpart had wanted to help her but as long as he could destroy a few things he was happy she thought. Still, he was doing it for her and now he had an excuse to destroy a few ugly roads and buildings.

* * *

 **Preview next chapter:**

 _~ '' …Drink it and you will experience everything just as I do. Powers, senses and emotions….'' ~_

 _~ ''_ … _You don't understand! Boomer found out about the stone he gave back to you… ''~_


End file.
